touch my heart
by Andini vinsencia
Summary: saat tekanan dari masa lalu terus mengejar mereka...perasaan saling menenangkanlah yang membuat cinta itu tumbuh.tapi disaat masalah baru muncul dapatkah cinta mereka bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju peron 9 ¾…ia tidak ingin terlambat datang ke Hogwarts yang baru dibuka kembali setelah perang besar terjadi sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu,ia tak sabar ingin bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya,karena setelah perang besar terjadi,Hermione menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya di dunia muggle,dia masih berusaha memulihkan ingatan orang tuanya,bahkan ayahnya sampai saat ini masih sedikit ragu akan cerita tentang dirinya,tapi untunglah ibunya sudah ingat sepenuhnya dan membantu Hermione juga untuk memulihkan ingatan ayahnya…

hermione setengah berlari menembus dinding peron ia sangat merindukan Harry,Ginny,Luna,Neville,Ro…hermione menghentikan pikirannya pada satu nama,ia menggeleng keras,berusaha melupakan kenangan tentang sahabat yang ia cintai sejak lama itu,ia memegang keningnya,mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan kembali berjalan,berusaha terlihat ia tidak bisa,matanya sudah terasa panas saat ia baru saja memasuki Hogwarts mungkin ia menahan air matanya dan sejenak ia bersyukur ia belum bertemu dengan sahabat ataupun teman satu angkatannya yang pasti akan panic jika melihatnya hendak menangis seperti masuk ke kompartemen tepat dihadapannya,ia agak terkejut ketika sadar banyaknya kompartemen yang masih rumor bahwa masih banyak siswa yang trauma dan ketakutan untuk kembali ke sekolah itu benar,terlihat dari berkurangnya jumlah siswa,terutama pada siswa yang mengulang tahun ke7 mereka seperti Hermione dkk.

Hermione segera mengunci pintu kompartemen dan menutup pintu kaca itu dengan tirai rapat-rapat,belum sempat ia duduk,tangisnya sudah pecah tepat setelah dia menutup tirai,ia tersandar dipintu dan terisak…sambil berusaha mengusap air matanya ia terus bergumam

"kau sudah berjanji mione,kau tidak boleh menangis untuk ron lagi,kau sudah berjanji!"

namun semakin ia berusaha menghentikan air matanya,justru tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi,akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat bergetar karena memendam sakit dihatinya,tak dapat ia pungkiri ia sangat merindukan ron,sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya,ditambah lagi rasa bersalah yang terus menekannya karena ron meninggal untuk melindungi dia dari nagini tepat sebelum Neville berhasil memotong kepala ular semakin larut dalam tangisannya…..

Walaupun sudah setengah tahun berlalu,tapi duka yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang gugur dalam perang masih belum dapat Hermione lupakan,terutama dukanya untuk ron,Hermione berusaha mati2an untuk menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi,ia menyeka air mata dengan lengan jubahnya,ia berdiri,merapikan jubah dan rambutnya yang terlihat kacau…ia masih sesenggukan saat ia mendengar ketukan dipintu

"ada orang?"

suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik pintu,Hermione hanya diam sambil masih berusaha menyamarkan bukti bahwa dirinya baru saja menangis,ia tak ingin orang lain tahu apalagi melihatnya seperti ini,Karena jika harry sampai tahu bahwa ia masih terpukul,harry akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah terjadi,dia beranggapan bahwa karena dialah semua korban itu berjatuhan,ia menjadi sensitive jika disinggung masalah perang besar maupun korban2nya,oleh karena itulah Hermione harus selalu berusaha terlihat tegar dan sudah dapat merelakan segala yang terjadi…

"ehm….aku bisa mendengar mu dari sini,kalau sudah tidak ada tempat kau bisa bilang sekali"

pemuda dibalik pintu itu mendengus dan baru saja akan pergi ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil menunduk,ia segera mengenali gadis itu

"mud…maksudku..granger?"

gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya,terkejut mendengar pemuda itu mengetahui namanya "ahh..malfoy..kau rupanya…"

Hermione membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berbalik untuk kembali kebangku sambil bergumam

"kalau kau mau,masuk saja"

draco masih berdiri canggung didepan malfoy berhasil masuk saat kereta ini hampir saja melaju,jadi kompartemen lain banyak yang sudah diisi oleh para junior mereka,draco tentu saja tidak mau bergabung dengan para junior itu,sehingga satu2nya pilihannya adalah dikompartemen ini…..dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan mengambil posisi tepat disamping jendela,berhadapan dengan Hermione….hermione yang merasa canggung langsung mengambil buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca,sedangkan draco hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah jendela.

Beberapa kali Hermione melirik kearah draco,karena situasi yang ada antara keduanya bukanlah situasi yang mereka biasa hadapi saat sedang draco akan terus menerus menghinanya,bukan malah melamun seperti sekarang…mata Hermione segera kembali kearah buku dipangkuannya saat draco tiba-tiba menoleh dan mempertemukan mata mereka,draco mengerutkan keningnya melihat hermione yang jadi agak salah tingkah

"jadi..dimana teman2 slytherinmu?mengapa tidak ada yang menyediakan kompartemen untukmu malfoy?"

Hermione berbicara dengan nada sinis sengaja untuk membuat draco berhenti mengamatinya

"kurasa bukan urusanmu"

draco memalingkan wajahnya,kembali menatap keluar jendela,sekilas terlihat kesedihan dimata biru kelabunya,setelah beberapa saat keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut,situasi menjadi aneh,akhirnya draco yang cukup bosan hanya melamun pun angkat bicara

"berkelahi dengan sahabatmu sang pahlawan itu hah?"

draco bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari jendela,Hermione sedikit terkejut

"hmm?maksudmu harry,tentu tidak aku.."

"atau kau sangat serakah untuk menguasai kompartemen ini sendirian?cih…"

Draco menyeringai,memotong jawaban Hermione…hermione yang sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut hanya menarik nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,ia memasukan bukunya kembali kedalam tas dan berencana pergi mencari kompartemen harry dan sahabatnya yang lain daripada ia mendapat masalah dengan malfoy junior ini,baru saja ia akan berdiri,draco tiba-tiba berkata

"kau mau pergi karena aku mudblo…mmm…granger?"

Hermione mendelik saat mendengar draco yang hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan mudblood,ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya,dan menatap draco lekat-lekat,mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi yang artinya mengaku kalah bagi Hermione setelah draco bicara seperti itu

"dengar malfoy,aku lebih dulu ada disini,jadi sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk pergi,kalau kau mau..silahkan saja…"

Hermione mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu,draco hanya mendengus menanggapi respon Hermione,ia menyandarkan punggungnya kebangku dan mulai memejamkan matanya

Kereta berhenti,siswa/I segera menghambur keluar dari hogwart express,tidak terkecuali Hermione yang tidak mau ambil resiko untuk membangunkan draco,ia segera berlari kecil keluar dan mencari-cari sahabat2nya,sampai ia melihat 4 orang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"Hermione…oh..aku merindukanmu.."

Ginny segera memeluk Hermione begitu dia cukup dekat,dilanjutkan dengan harry,lalu luna dan Neville,Hermione tersenyum sambil mulai berjalan disamping ginny

"jadi..bagaimana keadaanmu 6 bulan ini?"luna bertanya pada Hermione

"cukup baik,aku berhasil memulihkan ingatan ibuku sepenuhnya….tapi…"

Hermione tertunduk,sahabat2nya pun langsung mengerti

"apa ayahmu masih belum ingat?"harry merangkul pundak Hermione,yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan

"itu takkan bertahan selamanya mione….semuanya pasti akan segera membaik"ginny ikut menguatkannya,sementara luna dan Neville hanya tersenyum disampingnya dengan pandangan bersimpati,Hermione tersenyum melihat sahabat2nya

"ahh..sudahlah aku tidak apa2…..aku ini kuat,kalian tahu kan…..lagipula sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah ujian NEWT yang akan segera kita hadapi"

"segera?kau gila mione..itu masih satu tahun lagi…."harry menggeleng2,sedangkan yang lain tertawa,mengetahui bahwa mione si maniak belajar itu sudah kembali…

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di aula besar untuk makan malam,setelah diamati siswa angkatan Hermione yang kembali ke hogwart hanya ada 5 orang,mione,harry,luna Neville, dan draco….siswa/I dari asrama lain(selain gryfindor,of course…)berkurang hampir setengahnya…bahkan asrama slyterin hanya menyisakan sedikit siswa..hanya warga slyterin yang bersifat netral saat perang terjadi lah yang mau kembali kesekolah,oleh karena itu jumlah mereka berkurang drastis…..aula besar saat ini dipenuhi oleh bisikan-bisikan antar siswa yang membahas hal itu,apalagi saat draco malfoy yang notebenenya adalah seorang death eater duduk sendirian diujung meja,terpisah dari gerombolan anak-anak slyterin lainnya,membuat bisikan-bisikan itu semakin menjadi

sedari tadi draco hanya terdiam,berusaha berpura-pura tidak mendengar orang-orang yang membicarakannya,terkadang dia terlihat menyeringai tajam pada orang yang dia pergoki melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik,draco tidak ingin terlihat lemah,walaupun tak ada seorangpun di sampingnya saat ini,dia merutuk dalam hati,menyesal atas keputusannya kembali kesekolah,jika tahu jadinya akan seperti ini,dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam di manornya….dia menarik nafas lega,saat macgonagall yang sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah baru Hogwarts meminta perhatian seluruh siswanya

"selamat malam anak-anak dan para professor….seperti yang kita tahu sekolah kita ini baru saja dibuka kembali,tak heran jika masih banyak siswa belum kembali kesini,jadi kuharap tak ada desas-desus yang menyebar diantara para siswa,karena segera keadaan akan menjadi normal…baiklah,seperti kebiasaan kita,pemilihan ketua murid akan diumumkan sekarang,kami sudah berunding dan memilih 2 orang siswa yang kami anggap memenuhi klasifikasi…untuk ketua murid putri kami memilih…..hermione granger dari gryfindor!"

Seketika ruangan dipenuhi dengan tepukan tangan,sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu

"untuk ketua murid putra..kami juga sudah memilih..dia adalah draco malfoy dari slyterin!"seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap,banyak orang yang tidak menyangka bahwa draco lah yang akan terpilih,Hermione tercengang mendengar pengumuman tersebut,ia melirik sekilas kearah draco yang tampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan menyeringai pada tiap mata yang memandangnya ,keheningan berakhir saat macgonagall berdeham

"hmm…selamat untuk kedua ketua murid,kami harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik…aku tahu kalian sudah lapar,jadi silahkan….selamat makan!"

Seketika makanan bermunculan memenuhi meja-meja,semua siswa mulai makan tak terkecuali Hermione dkk…

"mione….kau di kompartemen mana tadi?kami mencari2mu sebelum masuk kereta…"Neville bertanya pada mione sambil mengambil ayam panggang dan mulai memakannya

"oh…aku datang sedikit awal,aku tidak melihat kalian jadi aku masuk duluan dan berpikir kalian akan menemukan kompartemen ku…"Hermione menjawab sekenanya,sambil menggigit apelnya,yang disambut dengan kerutan dahi sahabat2nya

"kami sudah mengecek semua kompartemen,tapi tidak ada kau…."harry berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Hermione

"kau yakin sudah periksa semua?"mione berusaha terlihat santai,padahal ia tidak mau mereka tahu kalau ia menangis dikompartemen,belum lagi bahwa ia berbagi kompartemen dengan draco malfoy,hanya berdua…..

"iya…yakin…."harry mengangguk mantap

"tidak semua harry,kurasa kita tidak mengecek dalam kompartemen yang pintu dan tirainya tertutup kan?"ginny mengingatkan harry,lalu beralih pada mione

"kau ada disana?"Hermione pura2 menepuk dahinya

"iya aku disana,kalian pasti datang saat aku mengganti bajuku dengan seragam!ahhh…."Hermione tertawa canggung,saat sahabat2nya itu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali makan,dalam hatinya Hermione sangat bersyukur lalu sekilas melirik lagi kearah draco yang ternyata sedang menatap kearahnya,ia segera memalingkan wajah saat mata mereka bertemu,luna tersenyum melihat kejadian itu

"jadi..seasrama dengan malfoy?mione..?"Hermione tersentak,terkejut mendengar luna yang tiba2 melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu

"ugh…..neraka mione..neraka…kau harus extra sabar"harry menepuk2 pundaknya,sambil menatapnya simpati,Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"yah..ambil positifnya saja mione….malfoy kan sangat tampan…."ginny tersenyum menggoda pada Hermione yang langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil memberikan ginny tatapan kau-sudah-gila,diiringi dengan gaya Neville dan harry yang berpura2 ingin muntah serta tawa tertahan dari luna

Pagi-pagi benar,Hermione dan draco dipanggil keruangan macgonagall,mereka bertemu tepat didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu,lalu masuk bersama tanpa saling bicara

"oh..kalian sudah datang,apa kabar miss granger?mr malfoy?"

Hermione tersenyum dan menjawab"baik professor…."

Draco juga menjawab pertanyaan macgonagall"tentu saja baik professor,jadi ada apa memanggil ka…ehmmm….kami…?"draco masih terlihat canggung menganggap Hermione sebagai rekan

"well,aku mau hari ini juga kalian pindah keasrama ketua murid…karena hari ini semua anak tahun ke7 belum memulai kelas,jadi kalian bisa bersiap2dan segera pindah,lagipula mulai besok malam kalian sudah harus menjalankan kewajiban sebagai ketua murid,kuharap kalian bisa mengerti"Hermione menarik nafas panjang sedangkan draco hanya diam

"kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama…."macoganagall tersenyum lalu melanjutkan

"kalian boleh pergi sekarang"tanpa pikir panjang Hermione dan draco segera keluar dari ruangan itu,dan langsung berpisah tetap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

Draco hanya diam melihat banyak orang yang sepanjang koridor tadi menatapnya aneh sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik,ia hanya mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju asrama slyterin,yang kedatangannya hanya disambut senyum hambar dari anak-anak diasrama membuka pintu kamarnya segera membereskan barang2nya dan tanpa buang waktu segera pergi ke asrama ketua murid,ia ingin segera mendapat ketenangan tanpa adanya tatapan sinis ataupun senyum palsu orang2 disekitarnya,draco masuk keasrama ketua murid yang ternyata masih kosong,ia memasukan barangnya kekamar dan berkeliling tempat itu untuk melihat-lihat"lumayan juga…"ia bergumam sendiri,mengamati asrama yang terlihat mewah dan berfasilitas tersebut,ia duduk di sofa yang terletak tepat ditengah-tengah ruang rekreasi ketua murid,ia mengambil kertas dan menulis surat untuk ibunya

_Dear mom,_

_Bagaimana keadaan manor?semuanya tidak bertambah burukkan?_

_Apa dad sudah berhasil menemukan solusi untuk masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang…?please jangan menutup-nutupi apapun dariku mom….kalian harus mengatakan padaku apapun yang terjadi….._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Ia mengirimkan surat itu melalui burung hantunya,lalu kembali larut dalam lamunan sampai dia dikagetkan dengan pintu asrama yang tiba2 terbuka,ia menengok dan melihat Hermione dengan susah payah menarik-narik kopernya masuk keruangan itu

"kau kan bisa menggunakan sihir..untuk apa repot-repot begitu…."draco menyeringai kearah Hermione

"ya..kau memang benar,tapi kurasa aku tak perlu memakai sihir terus menerus untuk membantuku menyelesaikan hal2 kecil"Hermione mendengus sambil tetap berusaha menarik2 kopernya

"buat apa jadi penyihir jika akhirnya kau harus repot seperti itu..aneh…."draco membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hermione,ia memperhatikan Hermione yang tidak menjawab lagi dan tertawa keras sekali saat Hermione terjungkal jatuh dan kopernya menghantam kakinya

"aku sudah bilangkan,kau harus menggunakan sihir,kau ini bodoh atau apa…."seketika tawa draco terhenti saat ia melihat bahwa Hermione memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang tertindih koper sambil meringis kesakitan

"sudah selesai malfoy?selesai menertawakanku?"Hermione mendesis sambil berusaha berdiri tapi gagal dan kembali terjatuh

"ouch..sakit…"Hermione meringis lagi,draco yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekatinya

"kenapa?kakimu…."draco menunjuk kaki Hermione

"aku tak tahu,hanya saja aku sulit….berdiri…."Hermione menatap draco,menelan ludah saat berkata

"apa kau bisa membantuku?malfoy?bantu untuk memanggil harry atau madam pomfrey,aku benar2 tidak bisa bangkit dan…..aww…ini semakin terasa sa..kit…"Hermione memegangi kakinya dan memejamkan mata menahan sakit,draco mendekat dan menggendong Hermione

"malfoy…apa-apaan ini?turunkan aku…"Hermione menggeliat lemah dalam gendongan draco

"kau idiot atau apa?kalau aku membiarkan mu dilantai seperti itu,apa yang akan madam pomfrey katakan begitu ia sampai?cih….bodoh…."draco mendengus sambil membawa Hermione kekamar ketua murid putri,membaringkannya ketempat tidur,memasukan kopernya lalu pergi keluar untuk memanggil madam tak dapat berpikir jernih,kakinya tersa semakin berdenyut-denyut,ia merasa waktu sangat lama berjalan,sampai akhirnya draco kembali bersama madam pomfrey

"oh dear…."madam pomfrey terkesiap melihat pergelangan kaki Hermione membengkak dan segera memeriksanya

"seperti yang kuduga"gumam madam pomfrey lalu mengeluarkan ramuan-ramuan dari dalam tasnya,sebelum pergi ia meletakkan ramuan-ramuan tersebut diatas meja dan memberi Hermione ramuan tidur,lalu ia menghampiri draco yang tengah duduk diruang rekreasi menatap perapian

"mr malfoy?"draco menoleh dan mempersilahkan madam pomfrey duduk

"otot sendi pergelangan kaki rekan anda robek dan ada sedikit retak pada tulangnya…..kuharap untuk sementara waktu ini anda bisa mengawasi peminuman ramuan yang aku tinggalkan diatas meja,ramuan2 itu harus diminum setiap hari,dan..sepertinya beberapa hari ini dia takkan mampu berjalan,jadi kuharap anda bersedia membantunya…"

Draco mengangguk pada madam pomfrey,padahal dalam hatinya ia merutuki Hermione dan madam pomfrey,ia seorang malfoy…seorang malfoy tidak pernah melayani orang lain,madam pomfrey mohon pamit dan draco segera masuk kekamarnya sendiri untuk segera tidur,ia tidak mau repot untuk mengecek keadaan Hermione

"besok pagi sajalah aku akan menyuruhnya meminum ramuannya…."draco bergumam lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan tertarik kedunia bawah sadarnya,ia sudah cukup lelah seharian ini,sehingga dihari yang belum terlalu malam ia sudah terlelap ke dunia mimpi…

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela,membuat Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya,hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meringis dan terkejut melihat kakinya sudah diselubungi gips,Hermione melihat jam dan menyadari seharusnya ia sudah ada dikelas untuk menghadiri kelas pertama pada tahun ke7nya ini,Hermione berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur,namun kaki kirinya langsung terasa sangat sakit sehingga dia mengurungkan kembali merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur dan melihat berbotol2 ramuan ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya,serta selembar kertas yang bertuliskan

_minum semua ramuan yang ada dimeja itu,tapi hanya 2 sendok makan saja per ramuannya_

_minum setiap hari dan jangan merepotkanku!_

Tanpa perlu berpikir,Hermione sudah tahu bahwa pesan ini pasti ditulis oleh draco,ia mendengus,dan segera ingat bahwa yang menolongnya tadi malam adalah draco…ia ingat bagaimana draco menggendongnya kekamar,dan bagaimana wangi khas pria itu menggelitik indra penciumannya,rona merah menjalar dipipinya dan Hermione segera mengusir jauh2 pikirannya itu…lalu mengambil ramuan2 tersebut dan segera meminumnya


	2. Chapter 2

Pada jam makan siang,asrama ketua murid dipenuhi oleh anak2 gryfindor yang ingin menjenguk Hermione,banyak yang memberikan Hermione makanan2 yang bisa membantu ia untuk pulih,Hermione hanya bisa berterima kasih sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka,mereka sangat peduli pada Hermione apalagi saat mereka tahu Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan…

"kurasa sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama gryfindor untuk sementara waktu mione…"ginny berusaha membujuk Hermione saat semua anak lain sudah pergi

"tidak gin…kau tahu kan aku baru saja jadi ketua murid,aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku….."

"tanggung jawab bagaimana?kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan..bagaimana kau bisa melakukan patrol?lagipula tak ada yang menjagamu disini…."ginny masih bersikeras membujuk Hermione

"ginny…..aku akan baik2 saja..lagipula ibuku sudah mengirimiku tongkat untuk membantuku berjalan,tongkatnya baru saja datang.."mione melirik kearah dua buah tongkat disamping tempat tidurnya,ginny menghela nafas ,menyerah pada keputusan Hermione yang tak bisa diganggu gugat

"baiklah….kuharap kau benar…hmm…sudah saatnya masuk kelas…aku pergi dulu mione…get well soon….dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu!"ginny berlari kecil keluar kamar,hermione hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian temannya itu

Hari sudah cukup malam,draco melihat kearah jam dinding,setengah jam lagi ia harus patroli,diambilnya jubah dan tongkat sihirnya lalu keluar dari kamar,betapa terkejutnya draco saat melihat mione sudah berdiri dengan ditopang tongkatnya lengkap dengan jubah dan tongkat sihirnya…

"kau….kau bisa berdiri?"draco menunjuk Hermione yang saat ini tengah terlihat bosan

"iya….tentu saja malfoy!lama sekali kau..aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi untuk memulai patroli…"Hermione menggeleng2 kan kepalanya sambil menatap draco bosan,draco mengernyit pada Hermione

"kau tahu ini jam berapa?patroli baru akan dimulai sekitar..umm… 18 menit lagi….jangan bilang jam dikamarmu terlalu cepat…"draco beranjak keluar dari asrama ketua murid diikuti mione yang dengan susah payah menyusulnya namun tidak berhasil

"hey malfoy!"draco tak menghiraukan Hermione,ia tetap berjalan

"malfoy!tunggu!"Hermione terus berusaha mempercepat langkah,namun ia tidak bisa,kakinya terasa sakit dan nyeri…ia terlalu memaksakan diri,draco hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan tapi kali ini ia memperlambat langkahnya

"cepat idiot!kau lambat sekali,kalau begini patroli kita tidak akan selesai sampai pagi!"Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaganya,menahan sakit di kakinya,ia tidak ingin menyusahkan draco,jadi ia diam saja….diliriknya draco yang sekarang sudah berjalan disampingnya,walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh,ekspresi draco terlihat masam,dahinya berkerut,sepertinya ia sangat kesal sehingga Hermione merasa bersalah.

Kaki Hermione terasa sangat nyeri dan berdenyut2,keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya,perasaannya sangat tidak enak,ia menyeka keringat dingin itu,dan ia agak terkejut merasa bahwa suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi,tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan tetap berjalan mengikuti draco,tiba2 ia merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai gelap,dan kepalanya terasa pusing

"mal..malfoy..bisa kita istirahat sebentar.."Hermione berhenti dan memegangi kepalanya

"istirahat?apa kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?sudah jam 11 malam!tapi kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah jalan patroli kita,kau terus saja berjalan lambat dan…."draco terus menggerutu sambil menatap Hermione yang terlihat mulai goyah,Hermione sudah tidak dapat mendengar gerutuan dari draco karena sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah..semua berubah gelap dan hening….hermione terjatuh kelantai.

Draco yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Hermione dan sangat terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh Hermione sangat tinggi…ia tanpa berpikir langsung mengangkat Hermione dan berusaha membawanya secepatnya kepada madam pomfrey,tapi karena jarak ruangan madam pomfrey masih cukup jauh,jadi draco memutuskan untuk merebahkan Hermione kesebuah bangku panjang dikoridor itu,draco melepaskan jubahnya dan menyelimuti Hermione dengan jubahnya,ia mengambil sebuah botol berisi ramuan dari dalam sakunya dan mengoleskannya ketengkuk Hermione,serta menciumkan wangi ramuan itu kepada Hermione..hermione perlahan tersadar dan meringis kecil…

"mal..malfoy…aku…"Hermione berusaha bangkit,namun draco menahannya

"kau sudah gila ya!kau terlalu memaksakan diri…lihat hasil perbuatanmu,patroli gagal total!"Hermione hampir menangis karena dibentak oleh draco ditambah dengan sakit dan rasa bersalahnya karena telah menyulitkan

"maaf malfoy,aku…"

"kalau kau masih sakit,seharusnya kau tinggal saja diasrama dan membiarkan aku melakukan semuanya sendirian!kau benar2 menyusahkan…"draco mendengus,beranjak berdiri dan pergi,Hermione berpikir bahwa draco meninggalkannya,Hermione menangis dan dengan susah payah mengambil tongkatnya,berusaha berdiri lagi

Baru saja ia mencoba melangkah,ia terjatuh karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas,ia terduduk dilantai menangis menahan sakit dikakinya yang semakin bertambah parah serta kepalanya yang sekarang juga ikut sakit,ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,dan ia terkejut mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tergesa2 menghampirinya

"miss granger?astaga…"Hermione mendongak menatap madam pomfrey yang berusaha menaikannya keatas bangku,dan ia bertambah terkejut melihat draco yang menyusul madam pomfrey mendekatinya

",tolong bantu aku…"madam pomfrey memanggil draco,draco mendudukan Hermione lalu berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding

"kakimu bertambah parah miss….itu sebabnya kau jadi demam…kenapa memaksakan diri seperti ini,selama 1 minggu ini,kau tidak boleh melakukan patroli….."Hermione mengangguk pelan

"minum ini miss granger…."Hermione mengernyit melihat ramuan itu,madam pomfrey menungguinya sampai selesai lalu beranjak dari situ,Hermione segera meraih tongkatnya dan berusaha berdiri lagi

"miss granger..kau tidak boleh berjalan dulu!"hardik madam pomfrey,Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"jadi bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke asrama…maaf madam sepertinya aku memang harus.."

" yang akan membantumu…."madam pomfrey memotong perkataan Hermione dan segera pergi,Hermione melihat kearah draco yang sekarang melangkah mendekatinya,draco menyihir tongkat penyangga Hermione yang langsung melesat sendiri kearah asrama ketua murid,lalu draco meraih Hermione dan menggendongnya

Hermione hanya terdiam membiarkan draco menggendongnya,

"apa sesakit itu?"draco tiba2 bertanya,Hermione mendongak menatap wajah draco yang sama sekali tak menatapnya

"tidak juga…."

"lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"mmm…aku…maaf menyusahkanmu"draco mengernyit

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku bodoh..kalau kau tahu akan menyusahkan seharusnya kau tidak mengikutiku patroli"

"itulah mengapa aku tadi ingin patroli lebih awal,aku tahu aku tak kan bisa berjalan cepat…lagipula kau tak harus repot membantuku"Hermione menjawab sangat pelan,membuat draco merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat gadis itu memaksakan dirinya

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu,sekarang kaki Hermione sudah mulai membaik,jika selama ini ia harus menggunakan tongkat untuk pergi kesetiap kelas,sekarang ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat,meskipun masih sedikit kesulitan,dan sejak kejadian itu juga draco selalu mengawasi Hermione dan membantunya walau Hermione seringkali menolak(meski hanya saat diasrama dan tak ada orang yang dapat membantu).hermione tahu bahwa draco melakukan itu karena merasa bertanggung jawab,tapi ia tetap saja merasa tidak enak

Seusai menghadiri kelas rune kuno,Hermione langsung pergi ke perpustakaan dengan ditemani oleh ginny dan luna,mereka tidak ingin Hermione pergi sendirian selama belum sembuh total,awalnya harry dan Neville akan menemaninya juga,sambil mengerjakan tugas yang semakin bertumpuk ditahun terakhir mereka ini tapi karena harry dan Neville harus melatih anak2 tahun ke3 bermain quiditch,maka mereka mengurungkan niat mereka

"apa kau sudah mengabari ayah dan ibumu bahwa kaki mu sudah jauh membaik?"

Luna bertanya sambil membuka2 buku yang ia jadikan bahan referensi

"tentu saja lun…ibuku sangat senang mendengarnya dan ayahku sekarang sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu,meskipun yah….kau tahu..belum ingat semuanya…"Hermione tersenyum lebar menceritakan hal itu pada luna dan ginny,sampai akhirnya ginny angkat bicara

"umm…girls…aku ingin cerita sesuatu pada kalian…"ginny menatap lekat2 pada mione dan luna

"apa?"sahut luna penasaran

"sebenarnya…sabtu kemarin,saat dihogsmade…."wajah ginny sontak berubah merah padam

"oh…ginny ada apa?"Hermione mendekatkan tubuhnya,agar suaranya tidak terdengar nyaring dan menggangu suasana perpustakaan

"harry,mel…melamarku…."sontak luna dan mione ternganga lebar,berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat mereka itu

"gila!kau serius gin?"Hermione tak sengaja berteriak dan menutup mulutnya lalu memasang mantra agar hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa mendengar percakapan tersebut,wajah ginny semakin bertambah merah..dia hanya bisa menunduk

"Kau jawab apa?"luna tersenyum penuh arti menatap ginny

"aku jawab ya….tapi tentu saja pernikahannya setelah kami lulus..jangan berpikir macam-macam"ginny memukul bahu Hermione yng tersenyum menggoda padanya,mereka bertiga pun tertawa keras…..

"sebenarnya aku dan Neville juga sudah membicarakan hal semacam itu,dia memang belum melamarku,tapi setelah lulus ini kami akan segera tinggal bersama….lagipula orang tua kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain"luna tersenyum sambil memegang tangan ginny

"oh..aku bahagia untuk kalian"mione iku memegang tangan sahabat2nya itu

"jadi..mione…sampai saat ini apa kau masih sen..umm..sendiri..?"ginny bicara sambil tersenyum,rahang mione mengeras,ginny tentu tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai ron,bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain,hati Hermione kembali teriris-iris saat kenangan tentang ron memenuhi pikirannya

"umm,,,maaf mione..maksud ku kau tidak mungkin masih…"ginny terdiam,berusaha membaca ekspresi Hermione lalu menatap luna yang menggeleng seolah melarang ginny mengangkat topic ini

"ginny….luna…kalian tahu kan aku sangat mencintainya….tak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan dia….."Hermione tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya

"aku tahu..tapi…ini sudah 7 bulan..kau harus belajar untuk melepaskannya….dia tidak akan bahagia melihat kau masih saja…."ginny terdiam

"masih apa gin?"

"masih sangat terpukul dan kecewa…"hati Hermione serasa hampir melompat keluar dari dadanya..jadi ginny dan luna tahu bahwa selama ini ia masih tidak bisa merelakan kejadian itu

"kalian tahu?"ginny dan luna mengangguk

"apa harry juga?"

"tidak..tapi dia curiga dan sering menerka-nerka…."

Hermione menelan ludah dan berkata

"aku akan baik2 saja..kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku..dan please..jangan biarkan harry tahu…."ginny dan luna hanya tersenyum lalu mereka kembali berkutat dengan perkamen mereka

Tak terasa Hermione dan draco telah bersama dalam satu asrama selama kurang lebih 2 bulan,tapi mereka hanya akan bicara satu sama lain jika sedang ada keperluan saja,selain itu mereka akan tampak kasat mata satu sama lain…draco membuka pintu asrama ketua murid,dia melirik sekilas kearah Hermione yang sedang duduk membaca buku diruang rekreasi,draco baru saja akan masuk kekamar saat ia melihat burung hantu milik keluarganya datang membawakan surat,Ia segera mengambil dan membaca surat itu

_Dear draco,_

_Maaf…ibu baru bisa mengirimi mu surat sekarang,ibu tidak mau membohongimu,tapi juga tak mau menutupi segalanya manor makin parah,ayahmu sering sekali mengamuk marah….jangan salahkan dia ya…dia sangat tertekan saat ini,semua rekan bisnisnya pergi dan keadaan keuangan kita semakin terpuruk,kurasa tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan untuk merubah keadaan,jangan terkejut dengan berita apapun yang muncul di daily prophet…._

_Ibu harap kau tidak ikut tertekan,kami selalu menyayangimu draco,apapun yang terjadi…._

_Your mother_

_Narcissa_

Draco terkesiap selesai membaca surat itu,membuat Hermione melihat kearahnya,draco melihat balik kearah Hermione dengan mata merah bukan karena marah tapi seperti menahan sesuatu,mata Hermione memandang draco simpati,membuat draco segera membuang muka dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri,berita apa yang telah terbit diprophet sehingga Hermione bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu?draco bertanya2 dalam hati..ia tidak ingin orang lain mengasihaninya….

Draco berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya namun ia terhenti saat Hermione berkata

"malfoy…tunggu….."Hermione melangkah mendekatinya,draco berbalik kearah Hermione..ia tidk berkata apa2 hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hermione semakin mendekat padanya,saat hermione sudah ada tepat dihadapan draco,barulah ia angkat bicara

"apa maumu granger?"Hermione tersenyum padanya membuatnya semakin bingung

"malfoy..aku mengerti,keluarkan saja apa yang ada dihatimu,jangan kau pendam sendiri…"Hermione menepuk pundak draco

"kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau…"draco mendengus sambil menyingkirkan lengan Hermione

"aku tidak butuh belas kasihan,,,apalagi dari orang sepertimu…"ia melangkah pergi

"aku tidak mengasihani mu malfoy,kau bukan orang yang patut dikasihani…aku peduli karena kau itu temanku…"Hermione berbalik lalu keluar dari asrama itu meninggalkan draco yang mematung….teman?pikirnya….


	3. Chapter 3

"ada apa denganmu mione?"harry segera bertanya begitu melihat wajah Hermione yang cemberut

"aku kesal dengan malfoy….kau tahu..biasa lah"Hermione duduk lalu mulai membaca bukunya

"dengan malfoy?ummm….kau tahu kan dia sedang ada masalah,kurasa kau tak harus bertengkar dengannya…..lihat saja bahkan ia tidak punya satu orang teman pun..dia pasti merasa kesepian mungkin…?"harry menatap Hermione yang hanya diam tak menanggapi

"ayolah mione….kau pasti sudah membaca daily prophet kan?"harry melanjutkan saat mione masih saja pura2 tak mendengarkan,Hermione pun mendongak

"tentu saja aku sudah baca….masalah kebangkrutan itu kan?"harry mengangguk…

"jadi bagaimana reaksi dia?"Hermione mengerutkan kening

"dia?siapa?"

"malfoy tentu saja!"harry menepuk dahinya sendiri,kesal dengan tingkah Hermione

"oh..kau seperti tukang gossip harry….!"

Macgonagall baru saja memasuki aula besar,saat draco dengan malas2an memasuki aula….tak ada yang berbisik2 karena macgonagall langsung memulai pidatonya…..

"tentu kalian semua sudah tahu bahwa akan diadakan pesta dansa pada malam natal…..aku harap kalian semua memperhatikan dress code yang tertulis diundangan dan jangan lupa pasangan kalian….."macgonagall tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan

"kedua ketua murid diberi kepercayaan untuk berdansa pertama kali sebelum para professor dan disusul oleh para siswa,jadi kami harap ketua murid dapat menjadi pasangan….dan semuanya persiapkan diri kalian….."macgonagall duduk lalu menjentikan jari,seketika semua makanan bermunculan diatas meja lalu terdengar bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu,tapi draco hanya duduk melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya,sesekali ia menghela nafas,berharap tak ada yang memperhatikannya,walaupun saat ini ia merasakan berpasang-pasang mata sedang menatapnya,draco benar-benar muak,ia sangat ingin pergi ke manor jika saja ia tidak memikirkan ibunya yang pasti akan khawatir jika ia pulang tanpa menyuap sesendok spaghetti lalu pergi meninggalkan meja sambil menyesap cepat jus labunya….

Akhir pekan,disaat semua orang pergi dengan kekasihnya untuk berkencan…Hermione dan draco justru harus mengawasi anak tahun kedua untuk membeli keperluan sekolah mereka,draco dan Hermione beberapa kali menghela nafas saat berjalan beriringan dibelakang anak2 itu,salju sudah mulai turun karena bulan sudah memasuki bulan desember dan hawa dingin tentu saja sudah mulai terasa,Hermione terlihat merapatkan mantelnya sementara draco nyaman dengan mantel kulit naganya yang sangat mahal..

"kedinginan eh?granger?"celetuk draco saat anak2 tahun ke2 mulai memasuki toko2….sementara mereka berdua memasuki three broomstick

"eh…iya…hawa semakin dingin kan,malfoy.."draco mengernyit

"tidak untukku granger,dengan mantel ini aku merasa sangat hangat"mereka bicara sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa mengawasi yang lain

"kulit naga eh?sangat mahal…aku tak kan bisa membelinya.."hermione mengangkat bahu

"kalau yang seperti ini aku punya banyak….kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikanmu satu…"draco menyeringai menyebalkan,membuat Hermione tersinggung

"memang kau masih punya uang untuk membelinya?"Hermione menggumam sebal,tapi ia segera tersentak melihat wajah draco yang tiba2 mengeras,membuat Hermione menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut

"umm…malfoy?"draco tetap diam dan malah membuang muka

"maafkan aku…."draco tetap saja diam

"hei..malfoy…!aku kan sudah minta maaf…dasar bodoh…"Hermione melipat tangannya kedada lalu cemberut,draco mendelik kearah hermione saat Hermione mengatainya bodoh

"jangan bilang aku bodoh idiot!"Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah draco

"kau yang idiot…seharusnya jika ada yang meminta maaf kau harus segera memaafkannya!"draco mendengus sambil membuang muka,lalu berkata

"baiklah…"Hermione terkejut mendengar nada suara draco berubah

"eh?"ucap Hermione sambil menatap draco,berusaha membaca ekspresinya

"jangan besar kepala..aku memaafkanmu..karena kau…maksudku..kita..teman…"wajah draco memerah dia menolak menatap wajah Hermione

"teman….malfoy?"Hermione tersenyum,lalu draco memberanikan diri menatapnya

"kau sendiri kan yang bilang kita ini teman!jangan bilang kau lupa….bodoh"Hermione mengernyit tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi..

"iya kita memang teman malfoy"

"draco saja…"draco berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan,hermione tercengang tapi tidak bisa berkata apa2 karena pelayan segera mendekati mereka

"kami pesan 2 gelas coklat panas…"setelah pelayan pergi draco kembali menatap hermione

"eh?kau kenapa?" draco melambai2kan tangannya didepan Hermione

"kau…kau tadi menyuruhku memanggilmu…."

"draco?"draco menaikan sebelah alisnya

"iya,memanggil nama depan…."

"kau kan bilang kita teman,teman akan memanggil nama depan..bukan nama keluarga,granger.."

"baiklah,kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku mione saja…"draco mengerutkan keningnya

"bukankah nama itu hanya digunakan oleh pothead dan weasel,juga teman2 dekatmu saja?"draco menunggu jawaban Hermione,dia tak menyangka melihat mata Hermione berkaca2

"kau kenapa?"draco panic

"ya..memang hanya teman dekatku…ron yang pertama kali memanggilku seperti itu…"Hermione menunduk lalu air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya..

"hei..hei..jangan menangis disini..orang2 akan berpikir kalau aku yang membuat mu menangis"saat Hermione menyeka air matanya,2 buah cangkir coklat panas terbang ke meja mereka

"minumlah dulu.."draco menyodorkan coklat panas itu pada Hermione

"terima kasih draco"

"kau tidak apa2 kan?"

"iya..hanya teringat ron..yah kau tahulah…."Hermione berusaha tersenyum,lalu melanjutkan

"jangan bilang pada siapapun,kalau aku menangis karena ron…karena teman2 ku pasti akan khawatir.."draco mengangguk,lalu meminum coklat panasnya juga

"ahhh…bagaimana ini..aku belum membeli gaun untuk pesta dansa minggu depan…."ginny menggerutu,sedangkan luna dan Hermione sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian luna

"ini saja lun….gaun ini pasti akan terlihat sangat indah ditubuhmu…."Hermione memegang sebuah gaun berwarna hitam

"oh..kau benar..gaun itu oleh2 dari ibuku saat ia pergi ke rusia,dan belum pernah kugunakan kemanapun…..jadi….umm…."luna lalu sibuk memadu madankan gaun tersebut dengan aksesoris dan sepatu high heelsnya,Hermione pun duduk disamping ginny

"kau sudah punya gaun mione?"Hermione hanya mengangguk

"beruntungnya kau,bagaimana modelnya?"

"itu rahasia…."Hermione tersenyum,membuat ginny cemberut

"kau kan ketua murid mione..kurasa kau pasti bisa membantuku keluar besok untuk membeli gaun…"hermione mengernyit

"oh..ayolah mione….besok kan kita tak ada kelas…"Hermione berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk

"baiklah..tapi 2 jam saja ya…..atau aku harus terpaksa memotong point gryfindor juga memberimu detensi miss weasley"ginny tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang sok serius

Hermione masuk keasrama,mendapati draco sedang membaca sebuah perkamen lalu menarik nafas panjang

"ada apa draco?"Hermione duduk disebelah draco

"tidak ada apa2"draco beranjak berdiri

"tak usah menyembunyikan apapun dari ku….ibumu bilang apa?"draco kembali duduk

"ia bilang ayahku sakit….kau tahu lah,ibuku jadi sangat panik.."Hermione tanpa sadar memegang tangan draco

"semua akan baik2 saja….kalau kau mau kau bisa pulang ke manor sebentar….menjenguk ayahmu…tugas patroli biar aku sendiri saja…."draco terkejut menerima perlakuan Hermione

"hmm…iya…mione…."Hermione yang tersadar telah memegang tangan draco terkesiap dan melepaskan tangannya

"umm…maaf"ucapnya dengan wajah memerah

"untuk apa mione?"

"untuk…untuk…ahh…lupakan saja"Hermione menyalakan lampu dan api diperapian dengan tongkat sihirnya

"oh iya mione….untuk pesta dansa itu..semua sudah bereskan?"

"iya….sudah..kau tenang saja"

"baiklah..kalau begitu aku akan segera ke manor..besok pagi aku sudah akan kembali"

"baiklah"Hermione mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya

"oh iya mione..jangan kesepian tanpa aku ya.."

Hermione terkejut dan menatap draco yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil mengambil bubuk floo,mematikan api perapian dan memasukinya

"jangan lupa menyalakannya lagi dan…wajahmu tampak konyol!"tepat saat Hermione melemparkan sebuah buku kearah perapian draco sudah menghilang,Hermione mendengus lalu menyalakan api perapian lagi kemudian pergi kekamar dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi pipinya

Hermione mematut dirinya dicermin….ia sudah mengenakan gaunnya lengkap dengan riasan….terdengar ketukan dipintu

"mione..kau sudah selesai belum…?aku akan pergi duluan jika kau belum juga selesai.."draco berkata malas didepan pintu kamar mione

"ya sudah kau duluan saja aku akan segera menyusul…"hermione memasang sepatu high heelsnya,dia sudah terbiasa memakainya sekarang..jadi ia tidak perlu repot lagi

"ya..selesai.."Hermione berputar didepan cermin lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju aula besar…..

Mata draco melotot tidak percaya menatap Hermione yang segera mengambil posisi disampingnya untuk bersama-sama masuk keaula diikuti oleh para professor2 yang juga berdiri dibelakang mereka,Hermione memakai sebuah gaun metallic berwarna silver pucat,gaun tanpa lengan itu melingkar mulai dari dadanya menjulang panjang menutupi kakinya dengam model sedikit mengembang,saat ia melangkah terlihat sepatu berwarna senada menghiasi kakinya,draco menatap wajah Hermione saat Hermione berdeham kecil,ia melihat rambut Hermione yang digelung tinggi namun membiarkan poninya menutupi dahinya,dan sejak kapan mione memakai aksesoris?yah…ia menggunakan sepasang anting Kristal bening serta gelang kecil yang dihiasi Kristal-kristal mirip dengan antingnya..

"ada apa draco?"Hermione mengerutkan keningnya,

"apa ada yang aneh?"draco meneguk air liur dan berkata

"tidak..semuanya sempurna.."Hermione tersenyum

"syukurlah…wah untung kau menggunakan jas hitam malam ini..kalau kau memakai warna yang lain pasti akan sulit mencocokan warna baju kita"draco hanya mengangguk,ia berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak karuan….tak karuan?karena seorang Hermione granger?wajah draco memerah dan menggeleng cepat menuntun Hermione masuk keaula besar untuk memulai pesta,segera setelah pintu terbuka decak kagum dari siswa yang lain memenuhi ruangan,Hermione dan draco merupakan pasangan paling sempurna dipesta ini,gadis2 yang awalnya selalu memandang meremehkan pada draco yang telah kehilangan title prince of slytherinnya sekarang malah mengedipkan mata mereka genit,dan Hermione mendapat ribuan tatapan lapar dari para pria dipesta ini…draco melingkarkan tangan kirinya kepinggang Hermione,lalu menggengam tangan Hermione dengan tangan kanannya,mereka pun memulai dansa,tatapan mereka bertemu,dan untuk pertama kalinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuang muka

Setelah beberapa saat siswa lain mulai ikut bergabung dilantai dansa,terlihat harry dan ginny,juga luna dan Neville yang berdansa mesra saat lagu berubah menjadi pelan,draco lalu mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Hermione menarik Hermione semakin dekat,Hermione juga meletakkan kedua tanganya keleher draco

"umm..kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu….dekat draco?"Hermione berbisik saat melihat banyak mata yang menatap mereka tak percaya,diiringi dengan senyum menggoda dari harry dan Neville

"ini namanya berdansa..apanya yang terlalu dekat….."draco mengendikan bahu berusaha tidak peduli padahal jantungnya sudah hampir melompat keluar

"by the way..kau terlihat lumayan malam ini"Hermione mengernyit

"hanya lumayan?wah..padahal ibuku sudah membeli gaun ini jauh2 dari Australia.."hermione terlihat kecewa

"aku bohong bodoh..itu luar biasa…"draco terkekeh pelan

"apa yang dilakukan orangtuamu di australia?"draco melanjutkan

"mereka berlibur disana.."

"jadi besok kau tidak akan kembali kerumah untuk liburan?"

"aku akan ke the burrow ikut ginny….luna,harry dan Neville juga ikut…..tapi tahun baru aku akan kembali kerumah karena orang tuaku akan kembali untuk tahun baru bersama,kalau kau bagaimana?"

"aku tidak pulang….ayah dan ibuku sedang ke rusia untuk bernegosiasi dengan rekan bisnis mereka,agar mau kembali menanam saham…"

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja?ke the burrow?aku yakin mr dan mrs weasley akan sangat senang…"draco mengkerutkan kening,walaupun hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga weasley sudah mulai membaik tetap saja ia masih belum pernah berhubungan langsung dengan weasley senior,apalagi menginap dirumah mereka

"aku tidak yakin mione.."draco menggeleng

"oh..ayolah draco….itu pasti bisa membuat hubungan keluargamu dengan weasley semakin baik…aku akan mengajakmu untuk bicara dengan ginny.."hermione menarik draco keluar dari lantai dansa dan duduk disatu meja dengan sahabat2nya yang sedang minum

"wahhh..mesra sekali mione?"luna tersenyum,seketika wajah Hermione memerah

"biasa saja luna…."yang lain hanya tersenyum sedangkan draco terduduk canggung di antara harry dan Hermione

"kita jadi ke the burrow kan besok pagi?"pertanyaan Hermione dibalas anggukan oleh sahabat2nya

"apa kalian keberatan jika aku membawa draco?"

"sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua?"harry tersenyum menggoda

"kalau kami sih tidak keberatan…tapi kan ginny tuan rumahnya…."Neville menyambung sebelum mione menjawab pertanyaan harry

"tidak ada apa2 harry dan…kau benar Neville..bagaimana?ginny?"ginny hanya tersenyum sambil melihat draco

"kalau malfoy tidak keberatan,aku akan sangat senang"

"draco saja…"draco menjawab ginny

"baiklah draco,keluargaku akan sangat senang menyambutmu dirumah…"

"baguslah.."sahut Hermione

"lalu…bisa ceritakan sudah sejauh mana?"harry kembali terkekeh sambil melirik draco dan Hermione

"apanya?"Tanya Hermione risih

"kau dan draco?"

Draco akhirnya menjawab

"tak ada apa2 harry….bolehkan aku memanggil nama depan kalian?"setelah dibalas dengan anggukan draco melanjutkan

"aku hanya ingin berlibur….kurasa karena kita semua satu angkatan,..kecuali ginny tentu saja…jadi aku mau ikut"

"bukankah itu hanya alibi..?kau pasti ingin mendekati Hermione"harry dan yang lain tertawa sementara wajah Hermione dan draco merah padam

"shut up you all!"Hermione cemberut

"maaf mione…..tapi aku khawatir…kupikir selama ini kau masih sendiri karena masih belum bisa merelakan ron.."harry terlihat sedih tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione tiba2 berlari keluar aula besar,sambil bergumam

"aku akan ketoilet.."yang lain hanya menatap Hermione simpati dan beralih pada harry yang terlihat kembali merasa bersalah Karena telah membuat banyak korban jatuh untuk dirinya,harry merasa tebakannya benar bahwa Hermione tersiksa..karena dia…..karena dia yang tidak sanggup melindungi mereka

"kau seorang pahlawan harry,kalau kau ingin Hermione bisa merelakan ron..kau pun harus bisa berhenti merasa bersalah…."ginny menggenggam tangan harry,sementara luna beranjak berdiri

"aku akan menyusul mione kalau begitu"tapi sebelum luna berjalan draco langsung berdiri dan berkata

"biar aku saja…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : makasihhh yaaaa…yang udah mau review dan baca FF ku…this is my first FF jadi harap maklum kalau masih agak masalah tata bahasa aku kurang perhatiin untuk di chap sebelumnya…mianne…..tapi di chap selanjutnya bakalan aku usahain perbaiki(aku usahain lho)…aku sebenernya juga bukan Fans Harry Potter,tapi karena baca FF nya Dramione jadi seneng ama couple ini….so,,,, maaaffffff banget kalau banyak kesalahan tempat ataupun nama tokoh(udah berusaha browsing tapi tetep aja hasilnya gini)tolong ya dimaklumi,mohon bantuannya juga…hehe**

**Jangan bosan buat baca dan review FF aku…..walaupun aneh tapi tetep baca yah?yah?yah?**

**#dengan muka sememelas mungkin**

**Oh iya…buat yang punya FB atau Twitter supaya bisa berbagi info,kritik,dan saran…add or follow aku ya…**

**FB : ****Miss_ or Andie Vincentcia**

**Twitter : AndieVCullen**

**#promosi neh aku….**

**XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco membuka pelan pintu kamar Hermione,dia mendapati Hermione sedang menangis memandangi sebuah album foto…

"Mione?"Draco mendekat kearah Hermione dan duduk ditepi ranjang tepat disamping Hermione

"pergilah Draco.."ucap Hermione pelan

"tidak jika kau masih seperti ini.."Hermione menyeka air matanya

"bagaimana Harry?"

"dia kembali merasa bersalah…"Hermione langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan

"ohh..sekarang aku menyakiti Harry..bodohnya aku.."Draco merangkul Hermione

"tidak Mione..kau tahu bukan seperti itu…"Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh

"lalu seperti apa menurutmu?"Hermione melempar album foto kearah Draco

"kau lihat…kekasihku..sahabatku..mati karena melindungiku…"Draco tertegun menatap foto Ron dan Hermione di album itu

"mereka memang saling mencintai"batin Draco

"dia lebih rela mati daripada melihatmu yang mati…itu pilihannya dan kurasa dia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini…lagipula….."Draco menghela nafas

"kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang,kenapa tak kau salahkan aku saja?death eater!"Hermione tersentak mendengar Draco berkata seperti itu

"bukan maksudku Draco..sungguh…."

"lebih baik aku kembali kepesta.."ucap Draco,dan beranjak Draco melangkah,Hermione langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menangis,tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang berebah disampingnya dan memeluknya,seketika tubuhnya menegang,walaupun air mata terus mengalir dipipinya

"Mione….please…berhentilah…"Draco berbisik ditelinganya,rupanya Draco kembali saat mendengar tangisan Hermione makin menjadi

"jika kau seperti ini,semua teman-temanmu akan khawatir dan sedih juga…jadi belajarlah untuk merelakan semuanya…."

"aku….tapi aku…"Hermione sulit bicara karena ia masih saja terisak

"aku baru bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau sudah bisa merelakan ini semua Mione.."Draco membelai rambut Hermione…

"aku akan mencoba Draco…"Hermione masih meneteskan air mata walaupun sudah berkurang,tangan Draco mengelus pundaknya,menenangkan…lama mereka berdua terdiam sampai tiba-tiba saja Hermione merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dilehernya kemudian dipundaknya yang tidak tertutupi gaun,hanya kecupan tapi menetap cukup lama….

"Dra..Draco….."Hermione menggeliat dan memalingkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Draco,Draco tersentak dan menarik diri

"maaf..Mione..aku…maaf...sebaiknya aku kembali kekamarku"Hermione masih tercengang menatap draco yang beranjak keluar,panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya…Hermione bangun dari tempat tidur mengganti gaunnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali keranjang,menyeka sisa air matanya,lalu jatuh tertidur….dan tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur sambil tersenyum….

.

.

.

Draco masuk kekamarnya tergesa-gesa,wajahnya serasa terbakar,ia merutuk dalam hati,tidak menyangka ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hermione…

"bodoh…kenapa bisa terbawa suasana seperti itu…"Draco melemparkan jas dan kemejanya kelantai

"dia tidak boleh salah paham..apalagi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak…"Draco menggerutu dalam kamarnya,dia berdiri berniat hendak menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione,tapi kembali duduk mengurungkan niatnya,Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Hermione besok,lalu ia teringat rencana mereka untuk pergi ke The Burrow…karena belum merasa mengantuk Draco mengambil koper lalu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya

.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi Hermione sudah siap dengan kopernya di ruang rekreasi ketua murid,ia menunggu Draco keluar dari kamarnya,setelah 15 menit menunggu Hermione mulai takut kalau saja Draco lupa atau bahkan membatalkan niatnya untuk berkumpul di The dengan canggung Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar Draco

"kau sudah bangun?"Hermione menunggu sahutan,tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun

"Draco…kau tidak lupa rencana kita untuk berlibur kan?"tetap hening

"cepatlah…kita akan berkumpul sekitar…10 menit lagi"Hermione kesal karena tetap tidak ada jawaban,ia lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar

"kau tuli…?"bentak Hermione yang seketika melongo melihat kamar itu kosong,ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Draco

Lalu Hermione terkejut saat ia melihat Ginny berdiri di depan pintu kamar Draco

"kau lama sekali Mione..kami sudah menunggu dari tadi…."Ginny menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil bersender pada pintu kamar Draco

"tapi…Draco…dia tidak ada,aku menunggunya…"Hermione terlihat mulai khawatir

"dia sudah berada di aula bersama kami sejak lama Mione…apa dia tidak bilang padamu?"Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"dia tidak bilang apapun,kami bahkan belum bertemu sejak semalam.."Ginny menarik tangan Hermione

"ayolah kita turun…"Hermione mengikuti Ginny yang sambil lewat menyihir koper Hermione mengikuti mereka

"apa yang dilakukan Draco semalam?"Tanya Ginny tiba-tiba,membuat Hermione merona merah

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Hermione sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"hei..kau merona Mione..!"Hermione memukul pundak Ginny yang menaik turunkan alis untuk menggodanya

"tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa…memang apa yang kau harapkan…?"Hermione mendengus pada Ginny yang terkekeh pelan

"maksudku,Draco hari ini terlihat aneh…ia tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri kami di meja,lalu duduk untuk makan bersama kami..tapi dia tidak berbicara apa-apa,kecuali jika kami bertanya…"Hermione menganga mendengar kata-kata Ginny

"benarkah?sudah berubah sedrastis itu ternyata…."

"itulah…dan yang lebih aneh lagi…"

"apa?"

"dia selalu mengangkat bahu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun saat kami menanyaimu..makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyusul"

"ya,dia memang agak aneh semalam…"Hermione menatap Ginny lalu melanjutkan

"kau tahulah..mungkin dia sedang bad mood..atau ia hanya hendak membiasakan diri pada kalian,kan sangat sedikit siswa diangkatan kami yang mengulang…"Ginny mengangkat bahu menanggapi dugaan Hermione

"mungkin saja…tapi..Mione…?"

"kenapa?"

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"Hermione tersenyum

"aku rasa ya….sepertinya belajar untuk merelakan Ron lebih baik daripada hanya menyesali yang terjadi"

"baguslah..maafkan Harry semalam ya…dia tidak bermaksud begitu"

"itu bukan salah Harry…bagaimana keadaannya?"Ginny tersenyum

"ia sudah mulai bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri…dan kurasa akan lebih mudah bagi kalian berdua untuk saling membuka diri.."Hermione pun kembali tersenyum

"baiklah..baiklah…relakan masa lalu dan tatap lurus kedepan..bagaimana?"Tanya Hermione sambil merangkul pundak Ginny

"benar..aku setuju"lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa

.

.

.

"lama sekali kalian…"komentar Neville saat Hermione dan Ginny datang

"iya..Hermione menyangka kalau…"Hermione memotong perkataan Ginny

"kupikir aku meninggalkan syal kesayanganku,ternyata aku sudah memasukannya kedalam koper"Hermione menatap Ginny penuh arti

"cepatlah sarapan,sebentar lagi kita sudah harus berangkat.."sahut Neville lagi

Hermione dan Ginny pun duduk sambil mengambil sebuah sandwitch,Hermione sekilas mentatap Draco yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Harry dan berhadapan dengannya

"pagi sekali kau berangkat Malfoy.."sindir Hermione yang kembali memanggil Draco dengan panggilan Malfoy karena ia sedang kesal

"hmm…aku hanya bangun lebih awal..jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya Granger"Draco membalas dengan tekanan pada kata Granger,sementara yang lain menengok kearah mereka heran

"bukankah kita sekarang sudah saling memanggil nama depan?"Harry angkat bicara setelah dari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati

"benar Harry..tapi tidak untuk dia…"Hermione menunjuk Draco yang menatapnya kesal

"jangan mengganggu mereka Harry,mereka berdua sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita…"Luna tersenyum sambil tetap meminum jus labunya dengan wajah tak berdosa

"apa yang disembunyikan?apa masalah Ron semalam?"Harry terlihat khawatir,terlihat jelas raut kesedihan menghiasi wajahnya,membuat Hermione merasa bersalah

"tidak Harry..aku tidak apa-apa…"Hermione memegang tangan Harry

"aku minta maaf…"Harry menatap Hermione lekat-lekat

"tidak Harry,tak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini"Hermione menatap Draco saat mengingat kata-kata Draco semalam

"kita hanya harus meninggalkan masa lalu dan meneruskan segalanya…kalau kita masih menyalahkan diri,luka ini takkan pernah bisa sembuh"Hermione lega melihat wajah Harry yang melunak

"iya…aku harap Ron bisa melihat kita sekarang dan ia pasti akan merasa senang…."Harry dan Hermione tersenyum lalu menarik nafas panjang

"mulai sekarang tak akan ada yang menyalah-nyalahkan diri sendiri lagi..atau aku akan marah besar!"ancam Ginny yang dibalas dengan tawa sahabat-sahabatnya,begitu pula Draco yang sudah mulai bisa berbaur,sekilas mata Hermione dan Draco Hermione berusaha bicara pada Draco,Draco segera membuang muka,menolak untuk mendengarkan Hermione,membuat Hermione mendengus dan segera beranjak berdiri saat melihat jam ditangannya

"ayo..kita harus berangkat…"mereka semua pun berdiri lalu meninggalkan aula besar yang sudah terlihat sepi

.

.

.

"welcome to The Burrow…."sambut saat melihat serombongan anak muda itu memasuki rumahnya

"Dad….."Ginny memeluk ayahnya,setelah membalas pelukan Ginny menyalami mereka semua,dan menatap Draco sambil berkata saat berjabat tangan

"senang rasanya kau mau datang…"Draco membalas dengan senyuman canggung

"terima kasih …kau sudah mengijinkan ku berlibur disini…."

"tentu saja..kami semua sangat senang,karena kebetulan anak-anak kami yang lain memang tidak bisa berkumpul pada natal tahun ini,hanya Ginny….jadi kurasa kami sangat beruntung kalian mau datang dan menemani kami"semua orang tersenyum pada lalu Hermione bertanya

"dimana Ibumu Ginny?"Ginny pun mengedarkan matanya keseliling ruangan

"aku tidak tahu..Dad?dimana Mom?"

"dia pergi belanja persiapan untuk natal…" berkata sambil mengangkat bahu

"kenapa tidak menunggu kami saja?kami kan bisa membantu…"sahut Hermione

"tidak..kalian pasti lelah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat..kami sudah menyediakan ,Hermione,dan Luna tidur dikamar Ginny tentu saja….Harry dan Neville..kalian bisa memakai kamar George..dan umm…"

"Draco saja sir…"ucap Draco sopan

"kami sudah menyiapkan kamar yang dulunya dipakai oleh Ron..kau bisa tidur disana…."Draco agak terkejut

"apa aku tidak bisa sekamar dengan Harry dan Neville saja..?"

"kamar kami ukurannya tidak sebesar di manor..jadi kalau digunakan bertiga pasti akan sempit..kurasa kau tak terbiasa dikamar yang kecil…"jelas

"tapi..kalian tidak perlu memperlakukan aku berbeda…aku….bukan apa-apa lagi"Draco setengah berbisik saat mengucapkan kata-kata nya yang terakhir,membuat semua orang menjadi tidak enak

"umm…lebih baik kita kekamar..sekarang?"ucap Hermione memecah keheningan

"ide bagus…"sahut Harry yang langsung berlari kecil bersama Neville menuju kamar,diikuti Luna dan .Weasley juga ikut berdiri

"aku harus menjemput Molly…kalian beristirahatlah…malam ini akan ada banyak pekerjaan menanti" tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco yang masih duduk di sofa

"umm…kau masih marah?"Tanya Hermione,marah?pikir Draco bingung dalam hati,lalu ia hanya membalas dengan gelengan

"tapi..kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang apapun padaku?"

"aku tidak sempat…"jawab Draco dingin sambil berdiri

"sebaiknya aku kekamar…apa kau tahu dimana kamar…."Draco terdiam sejenak menatap Hermione

"Ron?"sambungnya

"tentu saja..ikuti aku"jawab Hermione

.

.

.

"disini..masuklah…."kata Hermione lalu berbalik meninggalkan Draco yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar

"jadi..ini kamarnya…"gumam Draco sambil menyihir semua bajunya agar masuk ke lemari,ia membuka jendela dan melihat keluar..menghirup udara segar disekitarnya,Draco memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana itu,lalu membuka matanya saat seekor burung hantu hinggap didaun jendela

"mom…?"bisik Draco saat mengambil surat dari burung itu

_Merry Christmas Draco…_

_Maaf ..kami tidak bisa bersamamu natal ini,urusan di sini masih sangat banyak..jadi mungkin sampai tahun baru pun kami belum bisa pulang,negosiasi yang dijalani ayahmu sangat alot,rekan-rekan bisnisnya sepertinya masih sulit mempercayai sepertinya keluarga kita harus lebih bersabar jangan terlalu pikirkan masalah kami,kau harus jalani sekolahmu dengan baik._

_Apa kau kesepian?_

_Your mother_

_Narcissa_

Draco menghela nafas,lalu membalas surat itu

_Dear Mom_

_Merry Christmas…sampaikan salam ku pada Dad…._

_Semoga semuanya akan makin baik…aku sangat mengharapkan keadaan kembali seperti dulu,apa tidak ada yang dapat kubantu?_

_Aku tidak kesepian mom….aku sekarang ada di The Burrow…bersama teman-teman seangkatan ku…darimana mom tahu aku disini?kalian tidak marahkan?_

_Your Son_

_Draco_

Surat itu segera dikirim oleh Draco,ia tidak mau ibunya lama menunggu,tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintunya

"kau didalam?"Draco mengenali suara itu

"iya..ada apa?masuk saja Granger"Hermione tersentak saat memasuki kamar itu karena Draco kembali memanggil nama keluarganya

"kau masih benar-benar marah ya?Draco…"

"ada apa?"Draco memotong perkataan Hermione

" sudah pulang,kami semua sedang mendekor rumah,mungkin kau mau ikut?"

Draco hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar,melewati Hermione begitu saja,Hermione pun menutup pintu kamar menggunakan sihir agar Draco tidak keluar lalu menyihir ruangan tersebut menjadi kedap suara

"kau ini kenapa?"bentak Hermione yang sudah sangat kesal diacuhkan terus

"apanya?"Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding

"kau tidak berniat untuk mengacuhkanku terus kan?"Hermione menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"apa aku mengacuhkanmu..?kupikir selama ini kita memang seperti ini…"Draco mendengus tapi terlihat jelas diwajahnya ia juga tidak suka mengacuhkan Hermione

"kau tahu aku benci diacuhkan..apa kau bodoh?atau sesuatu baru saja membentur kepalamu semalam?"Hermione mendesis

"umm…"Draco sulit bicara karena mengingat perlakuannya pada Hermione malam itu

"aku minta maaf Draco..aku baru sadar kalau sikapku yang menyalahkan diri sendiri membuat kau dan Harry merasa…bersalah….."Hermione menunduk dan melembutkan nada suaranya,membuat Draco tersentak,jadi Hermione mengira bahwa ia mengacuhkannya karena marah..bukan karena malu menghadapinya sebab masalah kecupan semalam,Draco pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura marah

"apa kau sudah bisa merelakan semuanya?"

"kurasa..iya…."

"baguslah…."Draco berbalik ingin membuka pintu

"umm..tapi Draco..malam itu..?"Draco terpaku mendengar Hermione kembali menyinggung masalah semalam

"apa maksudnya kecupan itu?"wajah mereka berdua sontak memerah

"itu….Mione….aku….."saat Draco berbalik hendak menjelaskan pintu kamar digedor oleh Harry

"Draco…ayo turun..bantu kami…"pintu pun segera dibuka Draco

"iya Harry,kau tidak perlu menggedor begitu"Ucap Draco yang disambut mulut menganga lebar dari Harry

"sedang apa kau dikamar Draco…?"Harry menunjuk Hermione yang terdiam tidak tahu hendak berkata apa,lalu Draco keluar mendahului mereka sambil berkata

"dia memanggilku untuk turun,sama sepertimu pitak…."Draco menyeringai kearah Harry yang langsung menyusul Draco kesal

"kukira sudah tidak ada lagi saling mengejek musang pucat…"mereka berdua lalu tertawa,meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamar Draco


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING : Character nya makin OOC….**

**NOTE : Aku nya bingung…..kalau di publish sering ilang-ilang gitu kata-katanya….ada yang bisa bantu dan tau itu kenapa?**

**Jangan bosen-bosen Review dan Baca ceritanya ya…Review kamu semangatku…hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu mereka semua berkumpul didepan perapian sambil berbagi pengalaman natal,mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sudah seperti sebuah keluarga

"oh..aku sangat bersyukur kalian semua ada disini..kalau tidak aku takkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana sepinya tempat ini.."ucap sambil tersenyum lebar

"justru kamilah yang senang,karena kalian mau menyambut kami disini…"sahut Harry

"hmm…calon menantu yang berusaha cari muka…"celetuk Neville sontak membuat wajah Harry dan Ginny memerah

"calon menantu?apa sudah sejauh itu?"Tanya ,sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Ginny

"DADDY!"teriak Ginny kesal karena malu pada teman-temannya

"oh ayolah sayang…tidak ada yang perlu kalian tutupi dari kami semua.."ucap yang tambah membuat wajah Ginny dan Harry makin memerah

"kami tidak menutupi apapun.."kilah Harry lalu disusul tawa dari semua orang diruangan itu

Selagi yang lain sibuk bercanda dan tertawa,Draco menatap Hermione yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali ikut tertawa,saat Hermione menengok mata mereka pun bertemu,untuk beberapa saat mereka tak langsung membuang muka…Hermione lah yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya

"sudah malam..aku ngantuk…."kata Ginny sambil menguap

"baiklah..sudah waktunya tidur sebaiknya kita semua kembali kekamar…"sahut sambil berdiri,semuanya pun berdiri termasuk Hermione dan Draco

"good night all"hermione melambaikan tangan saat berpisah dengan Harry,Neville,dan Draco diujung tangga,lalu Hermione masuk kekamar bersama Ginny dan Luna

.

.

.

Hermione masih gelisah diatas ranjang,ia masih belum bisa tidur padahal hari sudah sangat larut,Hermione masih memikirkan Draco,ia merasa tidak enak karena ia pikir Draco masih marah padanya

"aku kan sudah minta maaf berkali-kali.."gumam Hermione kecil,bingung memikirkan cara agar Draco mau memaafkannya,Hermione pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Draco kekamarnya malam itu juga,sebab sangat sulit untuk mencari waktu agar dapat bicara berdua saja dengan Draco

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya,dengan ragu mengetuk pintu kamar Ron yang ditempati Draco sekarang

"Draco?"Hermione menunggu jawaban,lalu mengetuk lagi

"apa kau sudah tidur..?"lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"ada apa Mione?"Tanya Draco sambil mengucek matanya

"oh..maaf mengganggumu…."Hermione merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu Draco

"sebenarnya ada apa?masuklah…"kata Draco sambil duduk di tepi ranjang,Hermione pun mengikutinya lalu duduk disampingnya

"aku tidak bisa tidur…"ucap Hermione dengan wajah polos,membuat Draco sedikit kesal

"kau membangunkanku selarut ini hanya karena tidak bisa tidur?bodoh….."Draco mendengus

"aku belum bilang alasannya kan?"Hermione menyahut

"apa?"Tanya Draco

"karena kau…kau yang membuatku sulit tidur…."

"aku?kenapa?"Tanya Draco sambil berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak tambah cepat

"kau..akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh…"Bisik Hermione

"aneh apanya?bicara yang jelas"Draco menatap Hermione lekat-lekat menunggu jawaban

"terkadang kau baik,lalu tiba-tiba marah atau bahkan mengacuhkan ku..aku bingung…"wajah Hermione memerah

"kau kan pintar..kenapa kau tidak bisa memikirkan alasan sederhana untuk hal itu?"Draco menyeringai

"kalau menurut dugaan ku,kau….tersinggung atas perkataan ku semalam kan?aku yang menyalahkan diriku sehingga membuatmu terus-terusan merasa bersalah…..?"wajah Draco mengeras,lalu Hermione melanjutkan

"aku kan sudah minta maaf Draco...apa kau semarah itu padaku?"seketika wajah Draco melunak

"aku tidak marah idiot…."

"hah?apa maksudmu?"Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"aku sudah memaafkan mu untuk masalah itu…"bisik Draco

"lalu kenapa?"Hermione masih terheran-heran,Draco tak menjawabnya tapi wajah Draco merona

"kenapa Draco?jawab aku…!kau tuli ya?"pekik Hermione kesal

"aku dengar bodoh"Draco mendesis

"lalu kenapa tidak jawab?"

"apa perlu kujawab?"Draco memalingkan tubuhnya dan berebah,menarik selimut lalu memejamkan matanya

"aku ngantuk..kau pergilah kekamarmu….."ucap Draco ketus,Hermione menarik selimut Draco dengan kasar,wajahnya memerah marah

"jangan acuhkan aku DRACO MALFOY!"Draco segera membekap mulut Hermione yang berteriak marah karena takut terdengar oleh yang lain,tapi siapa sangka hal itu malah membuat Hermione terjatuh keranjang dan Draco diatasnya sambil menutupi mulut Hermione

"kau sudah gila ya?"desis Draco yang seketika terdiam saat menyadari jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat,ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hermione tapi tidak beranjak dari posisi itu,Hermione sendiri hanya terdiam menatap mata Draco tanpa bicara apapun,setelah beberapa detik Draco menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping Hermione

"maaf"bisik Draco,Hermione masih terdiam dengan posisi sama,tak bergerak

"apa memang harus kujawab?"lanjut Draco setelah mereka diam beberapa saat,membuat Hermione menoleh kearah Draco dan mengangguk

"baiklah..sebenarnya,ya..aku memang sedang berusaha mengacuhkanmu..tapi….."

"apa?"Tanya Hermione lagi saat Draco kembali terdiam

"aku sebenarnya hanya takut bertemu denganmu.."bisik Draco,membuat tawa Hermione meledak

"takut?padaku?kenapa?"

"sst..jangan keras-keras…"tegur Draco

"karena…..masalah kemarin malam..apa kau tidak ingat?"

"yang mana?"Tanya Hermione balik

"ke…kecu…"

"oh..itu…"potong Hermione yang sontak merona

"ya,itu….aku sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku tak punya maksud apapun…."

"lalu kenapa?"

"perlukah Tanya alasannya?kau dari tadi bertanya terus…"Draco mendengus

"tentu saja aku perlu tahu"sahut Hermione

"aku juga tidak tahu….aku mungkin terbawa suasana..maaf ya…"Draco terlihat salah tingkah

"it's ok….aku tahu kau takkan punya maksud lain…."ucap Hermione sedikit kecewa…what?kecewa?pikir Hermione dalam hati

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas"Hermione beranjak dari ranjang saat ia merasakan tangan Draco menahannya

"ada apa?"Tanya Hermione ketus

"kau sudah membangunkanku..dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi..kau harus bertanggung jawab!"kata Draco

"tanggung jawab apa?sudah lah..aku mau tidur…."Hermione menarik tangannya,tapi karena tangan Draco terlalu kuat menahannya,saat Hermione menarik tangannya ia malah tertarik kebawah dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Draco.

Mereka berdua terdiam shock…saat Hermione hendak menarik diri,entah kenapa tangan Draco malah menahan lehernya,dan melumat lembut bibirnya,awalnya Hermione mencoba untuk menarik diri lagi,tapi Draco malah bangun dan merebahkannya kembali keranjang tanpa sekalipun melepas tautan bibir mereka,Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan sangat lembut,Hermione yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam saat Draco menindihnya dan mulai menciuminya dengan antusias,Draco berusaha memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hermione,namun karena Hermione tidak membuka mulutnya,Draco pun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hermione membuat Hermione mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya,entah apa yang merasuki Hermione dan Draco jantung mereka berdua berdegup sangat kencang dan Hermione membalas ciuman Draco,Draco memasukan lidahnya kemulut Hermione,mengabsen barisan indah giginya dan lidah mereka berdua pun berdansa dalam suatu harmoni yang mempererat pelukannya pada Hermione saat mendengar Hermione mulai mendesah pelan,tangan Hermione pun mencengkram rambut pirang Draco sampai akhirnya mereka berdua harus melepas ciuman itu untuk mengambil sama-sama terengah-engah berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen dan satu sama lain pada saat bersamaan,Draco pun mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Hermione,memberikan Hermione waktu lebih untuk mengambil nafas,Draco menggigit leher Hermione kemudian kembali kebibirnya,menjilat bibir itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Hermione yang masih memejamkan mata

"Mione…?"bisik Draco ditelinga Hermione,membuat Hermione bergidik dan membuka matanya perlahan,mata mereka pun bertemu…hening..tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat berkata-kata,hanya rona merah saja yang tersirat jelas diwajah keduanya

"apa kali ini…"Hermione ragu meneruskan kalimatnya

"apa?"Tanya Draco sambil membelai lembut rambut Hermione

"apa ini juga hanya sekedar terbawa suasana?"Hermione memalingkan wajahnya,menolak menatap mata Draco,Draco terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum

"memangnya kenapa?"sahut Draco,membuat Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"kalau kau bilang itu juga hanya terbawa suasana…kau sangat keterlaluan Malfoy"Hermione mendorong Draco dari atasnya dan berusaha pergi,namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu ia merasakan Draco mendekapnya dari belakang

"aku ini pembohong handal…itulah mengapa banyak gadis yang jatuh dalam genggamanku…..mereka terlalu bodoh untuk dibohongi Mione.."bisik Draco

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Hermione tanpa membalikan badan

"kupikir kau siswa terpintar di Hogwarts?harusnya kau bisa membedakan orang yang sedang berbohong atau tidak…"

"kau ini sebenarnya bicara apa?"Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya kali ini,mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Draco yang berputar-putar

"aku bohong saat mengatakan hanya terbawa suasana,bodoh..aku memang selalu ingin melakukan ini sejak lama….."bisik Draco

"sejak kapan?"Hermione merona

"sejak tahun ketiga kurasa…saat kau berhasil memukulku….satu-satunya gadis yang pernah memukulku…kau berbeda Mione"Draco mengecup bibir Hermione lagi

"kurasa setelah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu….aku…"

"hmm?"Tanya Hermione

"mencintaimu…"Draco membelai lembut pipi Mione

"kau serius..Draco?"Draco mengangguk,lalu melanjutkan

"apa kau tidak keberatan untuk bersama denganku?"Hermione mengangguk pelan dan menjawab

"aku juga mencintaimu Draco…"

"walaupun aku sudah jadi seperti ini?keluargaku sudah bukan apa-apa lagi..kau ingatkan?"

Hermione tersenyum

"itu tidak penting….kurasa kaulah yang terpenting bagiku sekarang…."Draco pun menarik Hermione kepelukannya dan mulai menciumnya lagi

.

.

.

Luna terbangun saat hembusan angin masuk melalui celah jendela dan membuatnya merinding kedinginan,ia menarik selimutnya makin rapat kemudian menengok ,disampingnya Ginny masih tertidur lelap lalu saat ia melihat kearah tempat tidur Hermione,tempat tidur itu kosong, dimana Hermione?Luna langsung terduduk dan melihat kearah jam dinding,pukul 4 pagi….

"kemana Mione?"gumam Luna,Luna berpikir mungkin Hermione ada dikamar kecil sehingga ia berusaha untuk tidur kembali,tapi setelah beberapa saat ia belum juga bisa tertidur dan ia menyadari Hermione belum juga kembali,maka Luna pun mulai khawatir dan pergi mengecek kekamar kecil,ternyata Hermione memang tidak ada disana,Luna pun turun kebawah untuk mencari diruang keluarga atau didapur..tapi Hermione memang tidak ada disana…

"kemana dia?"Luna bertambah khawatir,maka ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Ginny

"Ginny….bangun…"Ginny pun dengan malas mendongakan wajahnya menatap Luna

"ada apa Luna?"Ginny melirik kearah jam

"ini masih jam setengah 5..jangan bilang kau mau mencari makhluk-makhluk ajaib dan langka lagi….."gumam Ginny tidak jelas sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"tidak..apa kau tahu Hermione pergi kemana?"Luna bertanya sambil membantu Ginny duduk

"hah?tidak…memangnya kenapa?"Ginny menengok kearah tempat tidur Hermione

"kemana dia?"lanjut Ginny yang dibalas gelengan dari Luna

"aku sudah mencarinya..tapi dia tidak ada….apa mungkin ia ada bersama Draco?"Ginny membelalakan matanya

"kau gila?mana mungkin….."

"yah…siapa yang tahu…"Luna mengangkat bahu

"lebih baik kita bangunkan Neville dan Harry untuk membantu mencarinya,dirumah ini kan banyak kenangannya bersama Ron..siapa yang tahu kalau dia sekarang menangis lagi disuatu tempat"Luna dan Ginny pun menuju kekamar George(ditempati Harry dan Neville) yang notebenenya berdekatan dengan kamar Ron(ditempati oleh Draco),saat mereka melewati kamar Ron mereka mendengar orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik,mereka pun berhenti didepan pintu kamar itu

"sudah hampir pagi….kita ketiduran….."bisik Hermione pada Draco

"benarkah? untung belum ada yang terbangun…"Draco mengelus punggung Hermione yang ada dalam dekapannya,Hermione pun tersenyum sambil meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang Draco yang piyamanya tidak terkancing

"aku sebaiknya kembali sebelum Ginny dan Luna sadar aku tidak ada dikamar…."Hermione mengecup dada Draco,lalu naik untuk mencium bibir Draco…

"tidak bisakah kau disini sebentar lagi?"goda Draco sambil menarik dagu Hermione untuk menciumnya lagi,saat itulah Luna dan Ginny membuka pintu kamar,mereka berempat pun sama-sama terkejut dan terkesiap dan Hermione segera bangun dan memperbaiki posisi mereka,sementara Luna dan Ginny menganga lebar,kau bahkan dapat memasukan bola kaki kemulut mereka berdua.

"Mione!apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Ginny berkacak pinggang melihat Hermione dan Draco yang wajahnya merah padam

"kami mencari-carimu Mione…"Luna tersenyum sambil mendekati Hermione dan Draco

"kalau tahu kau disini..aku takkan membangunkan Ginny…"sambung Luna lagi

"hei..kalian berdua….jawab aku…"seru Ginny lagi,bukannya menjawab Hermione malah merapalkan mantra pengedap suara

"jangan terlalu keras Ginny"Luna menegurnya

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?"Tanya Ginny tanpa peduli teguran Luna

"umm…kemarin kami mengobrol sampai larut dan tidak sengaja tertidur…"jawab Draco yang sudah bisa mengatasi rasa terkejut dan malunya

"iya..aku juga baru saja akan kembali kekamar….maaf membuat kalian khawatir…"Hermione bangkit lalu menggandeng tangan Ginny dan Luna untuk keluar dari kamar itu,tapi Ginny masih penasaran

"apa benar begitu?sebenarnya kalian punya hubungan apa?kalau hanya sekedar mengobrol yang kami lihat tadi itu apa?"Ginny menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian

"jika mereka sudah siap mereka pasti akan cerita Gin.."sahut Luna

"Mione..ayolah,cerita padaku..kita kan sudah lama berteman,aku juga tidak pernah menutupi apapun darimu…."tuntut Ginny

"baiklah…akan kuceritakan dikamar saja,sekarang kita harus kembali sebelum yang lain juga terbangun…"Hermione menarik tangan Ginny dan Luna,meninggalkan Draco yang menepuk keningnya sendiri lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

"masalah…."Draco bergumam kecil,mengelengkan kepalanya,lalu tersenyum menatap pintu yang tidak sempat ditutup oleh Hermione yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa tadi

.

.

.

"sekarang?sudah bisa ceritakan?"tuntut Ginny sambil mengunci pintu

"nanti saja Gin…hari masih terlalu pagi…lagipula aku masih sangat mengantuk…"Ginny cemberut melihat Hermione yang menarik selimutnya lalu mulai memejamkan mata

"Mione…"panggil Ginny

"MIONE!"teriak Ginny melihat Hermione yang tidak memperdulikannya

"kalau kau tidak bangun juga,aku akan kembali kekamar Draco dan menyuruhnya menceritakan semuanya!"ancam Ginny dan berhasil membuat Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya

"tak bisakah kau bersabar Gin?Luna saja tak menuntut apapun…"Hermione menunjuk Luna yang hanya tersenyum dari tempat tidur melihat mereka

"tentu saja Luna dan aku berbeda Mione…kau itu kan mantan calon kakak iparku….apalagi kau malah bersama pria lain dikamar kakakku!dirumahku….!"tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening sesaat setelah Ginny selesai berkata

"seperti itukah anggapan mu Ginny?"gumam Hermione kecil dengan wajah yang tampak mengeras,Ginny tidak menyangka kalau Hermione akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya

"umm…maksudku Mione….itukan…"Ginny merasa tidak enak pada Hermione

"lalu apa?"Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"aku hanya ingin kau berbagi cerita….aku tidak ingin kau menutupi apapun dariku"sahut Ginny sambil mendekati Hermione

"kau ingin aku berbagi?tapi kau malah menuntut seperti tukang gossip yang ingin segera menyebarkan gossip panas Ginny…kau bahkan tidak bisa bersabar sebentar saja…."desis Hermione

"jadi begitukah kau memandangku?seperti tukang gossip?"Ginny mulai kesal

"lalu kau sendiri menganggapku apa?gadis macam apa kau pikir aku ini?"desis Hermione lagi

"tukang selingkuh!"pekik Ginny yang sudah kesal

"aku tidak selingkuh!tidak pernah!lagipula kau sendiri yang selalu menyuruhku untuk segera melupakan Ron!"

"tapi tidak dengan Draco dan dikamar Ron!"Luna yang melihat keadaan makin panas langsung menengahi

"hei…Mione,Ginny…sudahlah,kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini?"Luna merangkul Ginny dan Hermione

"tenanglah..kita semua sahabatkan?"

"apa benar begitu?coba kau tanyakan padanya"dengus Ginny sambil menunjuk Hermione

"apa maksudmu?kau menyalahkanku?"pekik Hermione kesal

Karena Ginny dan Hermione terus berteriak-teriak akhirnya seisi rumah bangun dan menghampiri kamar mereka termasuk Draco

"oh dear..ada apa dengan kalian?"pekik saat melihat Hermione dan Ginny bertengkar mulut

"kalian bertengkar?"Tanya mendekati mereka

"jelaskan pada ku sekarang atau aku akan menghukum kalian"kata yang juga ikut mendekati mereka

"tanyakan saja padanya"tunjuk Ginny pada Hermione

"kenapa harus aku yang menjelaskan..aku tidak mau"ucap Hermione

"huh..kupikir kau siswi terpintar..tapi menjelaskan begitu saja kau tidak bisa"

"Ginny!Hermione!hentikan"tegur tegas,membuat Ginny dan Hermione terdiam

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?"tanya lagi

"tidak apa-apa …mereka hanya salah paham"jelas Luna mewakili

"kalau kalian memang tidak mau cerita pada kami,kami akan mengerti..tapi,kalian harus segera berbaikan!jangan lupa turun untuk sarapan pada pukul 7"ucap sambil membawa keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah mereka keluar,Harry,Neville,dan Draco pun masuk,lalu Draco merapalkan mantra pengedap suara

"kalian kenapa?"Tanya Harry sambil mendekati Ginny

"dia mengataiku tukang gossip Harry!"adu Ginny pada Harry

"kenapa begitu Mione?"Tanya Harry lagi pada Hermione

"dia yang menyinggungku terlebih dahulu"bela Hermione,lalu Draco menghampirinya

"sudahlah Mione…jangan saling menyalahkan lagi,lebih baik kalian berbaikan saja dan bicarakan semuanya baik-baik"tegur Draco

"diam saja kalau kau tidak tahu Draco…"sahut Hermione bertambah kesal

"Mione..kau keterlaluan….sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Ginny untuk menyinggungmu?"Harry kembali menanyai Hermione

"kenapa kau menginterogasiku seperti ini Harry?kau menyalahkan ku?kau membuatku merasa seperti tersangka"

"bukan begitu"sahut Harry

"aku ini sahabatmu Harry!oh..tapi apa gunanya sahabat kalau kau sudah memiliki calon istri yang sempurna"dengus Hermione

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Mione?"Draco memegang pundak Hermione karena mersa hermione sudah mulai meledak-ledak

"tatap aku!"perintah Draco

"dia bilang aku ini tukang selingkuh!PUAS!"pekik Hermione yang langsung berlari keluar dengan bercucuran air mata

"MIONE!"panggil Draco yang segera menyusulnya,meninggalkan Harry,Ginny,Luna,dan Neville dikamar itu

"bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Neville pada Luna,Luna pun menjelaskan ceritanya dari awal,sementara Harry masih sibuk menenangkan Ginny yang juga menangis

"jadi mereka berpacaran…."gumam Neville

"aku tidak yakin,tapi sepertinya ya…"sahut Luna yang langsung berpaling pada Ginny

"sudahlah Gin..kita kan sahabat..sebaiknya kau menyusulnya dan segera berbaikan"

"tapi…"baru saja Ginny ingin membantah,Harry memotong bantahan itu

"Luna benar…suatu awal yang baik jika Hermione bersama Draco,artinya ia sudah mulai bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya"

"apa harus dengan Draco?kau tahu Ron paling benci dia.."desis Ginny

"iya,tapi ini bukan lah Draco yang dulu,kau sendiri saja sudah mulai bisa menerimanya kan?"

"kalian membelanya!"pekik Ginny

"tidak,kami tidak membela siapapun..kami sayang kalian berdua"sahut Luna

"dewasalah Ginny..aku akan menemanimu bicara dengannya"tawar Harry

"tapi aku tidak bersalah"bisik Ginny

"memang tak ada yang bersalah..kalian hanya salah paham…."tambah Ginny

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Ginny pun mengangguk

"baiklah,aku akan bicara dengannya"Harry,Neville,dan Luna pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ginny …kemana Hermione dan Draco?


	6. Chapter 6

"Mione…..sudahlah…."bujuk Draco sambil membelai rambut Hermione yang menangis dipelukannya,Hermione dan Draco baru saja sampai setelah berdissaperate ke rumah orang tua Hermione di London,awalnya darco ingin membujuk Hermione untuk kembali ke The Burrow tapi Hermione bersikeras ingin kembali kerumahnya,sehingga akhirnya Draco menuruti keinginannya.

"aku tidak menyangka dia berpikir aku melakukan hal seperti itu,demi Merlin,Ron sudah tiada….aku bukannya melupakannya,aku tentu masih sayang padanya,tapi apa salah kalau sekarang aku mencintai orang lain.."Hermione bergumam sambil tetap menangis

"ya…aku tahu..."Draco menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione,Hermione masih menangis saat Draco berkata

"kau tidak lupa kalau kita masih dalam suasana natal kan Mione?kau tahu kan natal itu seharusnya membawa kedamaian dan kebahagiaan?"Draco tersenyum saat Hermione mendongakkan wajah sambil menyeka air matanya,memperlihatkan matanya yang bengkak karena menangis terus

"Merlin….aku bahkan lupa kalau kita baru saja melewati natal….."bisik Hermione pelan,perasaan bersalah terlintas dibenak Hermione,bagaimana ia bisa mengatai Ginny sebagai Tukang Gossip padahal ia tahu Ginny hanya ingin ia berbagi….pertengkaran ini sungguh sudah membuat natal kali ini hancur berantakan,Hermione terdiam sejenak"tapi,ia tidak suka aku bersama dengan Draco…ia belum bisa menerima Draco…"gumam Hermione dalam hati,Hermione menganggap hadiah natalnya tahun ini adalah menemukan kembali cintanya pada diri Draco,hadiah natal yang terindah baginya,tapi mengapa justru sahabatnya sendiri yang tidak menyukai hal itu?

"Mione…?kenapa kau diam saja?"Draco menatap wajah Hermione,Hermione pun menjawab dengan bisikan pelan

"aku mencintaimu…."membuat Draco tersenyum lagi dan memeluk Hermione sambil bergumam

"aku tahu,tapi kau tidak menjawab jawabanku Mione…"tiba-tiba Hermione menarik diri dan melepaskan pelukan Draco

"ada apa?"Tanya Draco bingung

"aku sayang pada mereka….mereka sahabat-sahabatku…"bisik Hermione lagi hampir tanpa suara

"tentu saja kau menyayangi mereka,aku mengerti itu…"

"apa kau akan memilih sahabatmu dibandingkan aku?"Tanya Hermione

"aku mencintaimu Hermione..aku takkan pernah bisa memilih antara kau dan sahabat,lagipula bagaimana aku tahu?sedangkan aku tidak pernah punya sahabat…"wajah Draco terlihat berubah menjadi sedikit muram

"jangan berkata begitu Draco…kau punya banyak teman di Hogwarts…"

"itu dulu Mione….sebelum keterpurukanku…dan kalau aku tidak salah,sahabat harus ada disaat kita senang ataupun sedih kan?jadi kupikir mereka tidak masuk kategori…."dengus Draco

"kalau kau disuruh memilih Draco?andai kau punya sahabat dan seseorang yang kau cintai,mana yang akan kau pilih?"bisik Hermione lagi

"aku tidak tahu….kenapa bertanya seperti itu Mione?jangan-jangan…."Draco terdiam sejenak

"apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan kau begitu marah pada Ginny?"selidik Draco

"dia mengataiku tukang selingkuh..kurasa aku sudah bercerita cukup jelas…."ucap Hermione yang mulai ketakutan jika Draco tahu kalau Ginny tak terima Draco menggantikan posisi Ron,Hermione pun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa,meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Draco,berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"apa aku harus bicara pada Ginny?"Tanya Hermione,setelah Draco terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu

"sepertinya kalian memang harus bicara jika kalian _memang benar hanya salah paham_…"tekan Draco pada kata-kata diakhir kalimatnya

"kami memang hanya salah paham..aku kesal karena dia memaksaku untuk cerita sepagi itu,lalu tak sengaja mengatainya tukang gossip,lalu dia bilang aku ini tukang selingkuh..lalu ya seperti inilah…"

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu..aku tahu itu Mione.."bisik Draco

"tidak…"kilah Hermione

"kau pikir aku tidak dapat memikirkan apa alasan Ginny mengataimu tukang selingkuh..?pasti pertengkaran kalian melibatkan aku dan Ron bukan?kau memang pintar tapi tidak pintar berbohong Mione"Hermione terhenyak dipangkuan Draco,menolak menatap mata Draco,ia tidak mungkin semudah itu membohongi seorang pembohong kan?apalagi yang sepintar Draco…

"baiklah Draco,aku tidak ingin membohongimu …jadi,lebih baik kita tidak membahas hal ini sekarang…."gumam Hermione,berharap Draco mau mengerti

"kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda sesuatu…."

"demi aku Draco?"

"tapi Mione…"Draco bersikeras

"kita bahkan belum dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih selama 24 jam Draco..jadi,untuk sekarang aku sangat tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu"ancam Hermione sambil melangkah kedapur untuk mengambil air minum

"berarti dugaanku benar kan?"bisik Draco tanpa terdengar oleh Hermione

.

.

.

Ginny melihat kearah jam dinding,sudah pukul 9 malam,tapi Hermione dan Draco belum juga kembali ke The Burrow,bahkan Harry sempat mengirimi surat pada salah satu junior Quiditch nya Silvester Blessly() yang tidak kembali saat natal ini untuk mengetahui apakah Hermione dan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts atau tidak,dan dengan segera surat itu dibalas dengan jawaban "tidak ada.."yang sangat mengecewakan Harry dan Ginny

"mereka mungkin ada dirumah Hermione sendiri…?"tebak Luna mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku

"apa mereka membatalkan niat mereka untuk berlibur disini?"Tanya Ginny khawatir

"tidak mungkin,barang-barang mereka masih disinikan…."tegas Luna

"aku sangat menyesal….aku mengacaukan liburan kita…."Ginny menutupi wajahnya

"tidak Gin…kami tidak beranggapan seperti itu..."sahut Neville yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan

"tenang saja…Hermione bukan orang yang menyimpan dendam,dia sekarang pasti juga sedang memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan denganmu….percayalah Gin,pengalaman 7 tahun bersamanya bukanlah waktu yang singkat…."Ginny menatap Harry sejenak

"semoga saja begitu…"tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh

"mereka belum kembali juga?"Tanya ,mereka semua hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"kurasa mereka perlu waktu..tapi,apa Hermione sekarang bersama Draco?sebagai kekasih?"lanjut

"kami tidak tahu pasti mom…."sahut Ginny lagi

"oh…Dear..semoga Hermione dan Draco baik-baik saja"gumam

"mereka mungkin kembali kerumah Hermione di London…"Luna angkat bicara

"begitukah?semoga saja kau benar Luna…..baiklah,karena sudah cukup larut,kalian lebih baik tidur saja,besok pasti Hermione akan kembali…aku yakin itu…dan ingat,jika mereka kembali kalian harus benar-benar berbaikan,aku tak mau mendengar pertengkaran lagi!"lalu keluar dari kamar,diikuti Harry dan Neville

.

.

.

Draco terbangun mendengar bunyi berisik dari arah dapur,Draco memang tidur disofa tadi malam,karena Hermione melarangnya tidur dikamar Hermione,jadi daripada tidur sendirian dikamar tamu,Draco lebih memilih untuk tidur disofa sebagai bentuk protes…

"kau buat apa sayang?"Tanya Draco sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menghampiri Hermione yang terlihat sedang membungkus kentang dengan alumunium foil

"pagi Draco..kau bilang apa tadi?sayang?tumben.."ejek Hermione,tapi Draco yang masih mengantuk mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang dibuatnya

"apa itu?"tunjuk Draco kearah kentang ditangan Hermione

"aku sedang membuat cheese bake potato...untuk sarapan kita…."sahut Hermione

"ehmmm…"Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Hermione

"aku sudah lapar…"sambung Draco manja sambil mencium leher Hermione

"iya..sebentar lagi Draco...tapi,by the way,kupikir kau sedang mengadakan aksi protes atau semacamnya padaku…."sindir Hermione sambil mendorong Draco menjauh,lalu Draco duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan

"iya…makanya kau harus membayarnya!"seringai Draco

"bayar bagaimana?"Tanya Hermione sambil tetap sibuk memasukkan kentangnya kedalam oven

"kau harus menemaniku"

"hah?bukankah aku memang selalu menemanimu?"sahut Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening

"kau harus menemaniku bertemu orang tuaku…."ucap Draco sambil menyeringai jahil

"kau gila Draco!"pekik Hermione sambil memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Draco

"memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Draco dengan wajah pura-pura bodoh

"aku bisa mati kaku menghadapi mereka….kau ini idiot atau apa?"ucap Hermione sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tak jelas

"tidak mungkin sampai separah itu…"sahut draco sambil tertawa

"jangan bilang kau lupa kalau aku ini keturunan muggle Draco _Malfoy_"tekan Hermione pada kata Malfoy nya,membuat Draco menghentikan tawanya

"jangan bilang begitu Mione,aku tidak suka…"ucap Draco dengan wajah sedikit mengeras

"Draco…aku memang keturunan Muggle..tak ada apapun yang dapat ku lakukan untuk merubah hal itu,lagipula..aku senang dan bangga akan diriku sendiri"Hermione tersenyum sambil mendekati Draco yang sekarang sedang membalas senyumannya

"sikapmu yang seperti ini membuat ku makin menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan,menyakiti kalian dan mengabdi pada makhluk aneh itu"gumam Draco

"Draco Malfoy,tolong dengarkan aku!kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus bisa merelakan masa lalu,jadi mulai saat ini aku tidak mau mendengar lagi kata penyesalan dari mulutmu!"tegas Hermione pada Draco

"bisa?"Tanya Hermione sambil menatap Draco yang hanya diam

"bisa kan Draco?"ulang Hermione

"baiklah Hermione,maaf ya…"ucap Draco sambil tersenyum

"baguslah kalau begitu…"Hermione pergi beranjak mengambil kentangnya dari dalam oven kemudian mulai memarut keju kedalam piring

"kapan kita kembali ke The Burrow?mereka pasti khawatir"Tanya Draco,Hermione tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menjawab

"setelah sarapan dan mandi..tentu saja"Hermione pun membawa piring berisi kentang dan keju ke meja makan

"untuk apa capek-capek melakukannya ala muggle Mione?"Tanya Draco,membuat Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau…"

"terakhir kau bilang begitu kau langsung cedera"potong Draco,membuat Hermione tersenyum tanpa menjawab lagi

"cuci muka dan bersihkan mulutmu dulu Draco…" tegur Hermione saat Draco hendak langsung memakan sarapannya,sesaat setelah Hermione membawakannya ke meja makan

"aduh..kau sudah seperti ibuku…."keluh Draco

"Draco…."tegur Hermione lagi,membuat Draco mau tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kekamar mandi

.

.

.

"Hermione?"Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione

"masuk saja.."sahut Hermione sambil duduk didepan meja riasnya dikamar

"kau belum siap juga?"Tanya Draco sambil melangkah mendekati Hermione yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer

"apa itu?"tunjuk Draco pada hairdryer ditangan Hermione

"ini?hairdryer…"gumam Hermione sambil tetap focus pada rambutnya

"kenapa repot menggunakan itu?kita kan bisa menggunakan mantera pengering,lebih cepat kan?"Hermione langsung menatap Draco

"aku ingin kembali kerumah karena aku sedang ingin menikmati menjadi seorang muggle,apa gunanya kesini kalau toh aku harus menggunakan sihir juga…."

"baiklah,tapi kita harus segera kembali,orang-orang di The Burrow pasti sudah mulai pusing mencari kita.."

"iya,.."sahut Hermione pelan

"eh?kenapa?"Tanya Draco bingung atas perubahan eksepresi Hermione

"tidak,aku hanya…"

"belum siap bertemu Ginny lagi?"

"kurasa ya,tapi…bukan hanya Ginny sebenarnya.."

"lalu?"

"semuanya…apalagi Mr. dan ,aku malu bertemu mereka,kau tahu kan gara-gara masalahku dan Ginny,natal ini jadi kacau"

"aku mengerti,tapi semakin cepat kau menghadapinya,akan semakin mudah juga bagimu…"Hermione menarik nafas panjang

"ya,aku tahu.."bisiknya pelan

.

.

.

"Hermione!"pekik Harry saat melihat Hermione dan Draco masuk ke The Burrow

"kami mengkhawatirkanmu…"ucap Harry sambil mendekati Mione

"hanya Mione?"Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai dan duduk disofa

"eh?tidak,kalian berdua tentu saja"sahut Harry lagi

"emm..jadi,dimana Ginny dan yang lain?"Tanya Hermione dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat sesantai mungkin(tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil)

"mereka pergi sebentar…"

"lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Ginny memintaku menunggu kalian…dia takut saat kalian datang kami tidak ada dan kalian memutuskan pergi lagi"Hermione pun berdeham canggung

"jadi,dia tidak marah lagi?"Hermione bertanya lagi,membuat Draco tersenyum kecil melihat Hermione yang begitu canggung

"kurasa sudah tidak..dari kemarin dia sibuk mencari kalian"ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"maaf,aku pulang kerumahku…aku tdak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir"

"it's ok Hermione,kami mengerti"Harry duduk disamping Hermione dan Draco

"bagaimana Mr. dan ?"

"kurasa mereka tidak ingin ikut campur masalah anak-anaknya,mereka hanya memberi beberapa nasihat,itu saja…"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf Harry,aku sangat menyesal sudah mengacaukan natal kita kali ini"ucap Hermione lagi

"sudahlah….jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi,yang penting kau sudah kembali kan….jadi kita masih bisa melewatkan tahun baru bersama.."

"aku belum cerita?ayah dan ibuku akan kembali dari Australia sehari sebelum tahun baru,jadi aku akan mengahabiskan sisa liburan di London…."jelas Hermione

"bagaimana denganmu Draco?"Tanya Harry lagi

"orang tuaku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat,jadi kurasa aku bisa dimanapun aku mau"sahut Draco sambil merangkul Hermione

"kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskan tahun baru bersama kami…"ujar Harry yang kemudian berdeham kecil

"umm…apa kalian…"Harry berdeham lagi

"apa?"Tanya Hermione

"kalian pacaran?"

"iya…..tidak burukkan?"sahut Draco menjawab pertanyaan Harry sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum masam

"baguslah,kalian cocok bersama..tapi,Draco awas saja kalau kau sampai menyakiti sahabatku yang satu ini"ancam Harry yang sontak membuat mereka bertiga tertawa,tiba-tiba pintu dibuka,ternyata Ginny,Luna dan Neville sudah kembali,Hermione dengan segera melepaskan rangkulan Draco dan menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh,membuat Draco mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya tapi memutuskan untuk membahasnya nanti saja.

"Hermione?akhirnya kau kembali"sapa Neville sambil tersenyum

"kau juga Draco.."sambungnya,Hermione dan Draco hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan itu

"kalian darimana?"Tanya Luna sambil melepaskan mantelnya

"dari rumahku.."sahut Hermione,yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil dari Luna

"hai Gin.."sapa Draco melihat Ginny yang duduk disamping Harry

"hai Draco…"sahutnya sambil menatap Hermione

"Mione?"panggil Ginny pelan

"ya?"Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ginny

"bisa kita bicara?"Tanya Ginny

"baiklah,kita memang perlu bicara…"Hermione berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Ginny

"berdua…"sambungnya saat melihat yang lain juga ingin beranjak mengikuti mereka

.

.

.

"maaf.."bisik Ginny saat mereka berdua masuk kekamar

"tidak Gin,akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf,maaf membuatmu khawatir"sahut Hermione

"ya…aku sungguh menyesal Mione"sambung Ginny

"aku tahu.."senyum Hermione

"aku tidak mau kita bertengkar lagi…ever!"sambung Hermione lagi,membuat Ginny ikut tersenyum dan memeluknya

"kau memang sahabatku.."gumam Ginny yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hermione

"umm..aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dan membawa kehati kata-kataku kemarin.."sambung Ginny lagi yang berhasil membuat Hermione terdiam

"maksudku mengenai Ron dan Draco.."bisik Ginny

"Ginny,kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Ron,menyayanginya sejak lama…"gumam Hermione

"kalau aku boleh jujur,aku bahkan masih terus menangisinya dimalam hari saat aku sedang sendirian,kau takkan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai karena mereka melindungimu…dan…"air mata Hermione tak terasa sudah menetes

"dan mati dihadapanmu,tepat didepan matamu…."bisik Hermione,Ginny menyeka air matanya sendiri sebelum mulai menyeka air mata Hermione

"maafkan aku Hermione..sungguh…aku sangat menyayangi Ron itulah mengapa aku pada awalnya sangat merasa dikhianati saat tahu kau bersama orang yang Ron…"Ginny terdiam

"yang Ron benci?"sambung Hermione yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Ginny

"aku pun tidak menyukai Draco pada awalnya,aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikir bahwa aku bisa membiarkan orang lain menggantikan posisi Ron dihatiku karena Ron memang tidak tergantikan,tapi…"

"apa?"

"setelah berbulan-bulan selalu menangisi Ron dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kepergiannya,entah kenapa,aku baru sadar kalau justru perasaan bersalahku sendiri lah yang terlalu besar hingga mengikis perasaan cinta itu sendiri…tapi,aku masih sangat menyayangi Ron tentu saja,saat Ron pergi..dia meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang besar dihatiku,tapi aku dengan bodohnya menutup lubang itu dengan perasaan bersalah,hingga aku melupakan apa perasaanku yang sebenarnya untuk Ron…."jelas Hermione sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya

"lalu Draco datang kekehidupan ku,ketika aku mulai bisa membaca perasaannya yang ternyata juga sama sepertiku,ditinggalkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi karena perang itu,bahkan Draco lebih parah, dia dikhianati oleh semua orang yang dulu sangat ia percaya bahkan ia bela,ia merasa kalau selama ini ia hanya boneka yang dimanfaatkan dan dibuang begitu saja saat sudah tak dan perasaan dikejar-kejar masa lalu itu yang justru membuat kami saling memahami,Ginny…"Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Ginny

"tolong jangan membenci Draco,dia hanya korban,sama seperti kita,ia berbuat begitu untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi,ia sama seperti kita….dan Draco lah orang yang sudah menghapus segala perasaan bersalah bodoh itu dari pikiranku,dialah yang mengobati luka yang ditinggalkan Ron,aku mencintainya,Ginny…"ucap Hermione pada Ginny yang spontan menarik Hermione kepelukannya,keduanya menangis bersama

"maaf Hermione,sungguh maafkan aku,aku tak pernah memahamimu,aku bukan sahabat yang baik,maafkan aku Mione…"ucap Ginny disela-sela tangisnya

"bukan salahmu Ginny..akulah yang tidak pernah terbuka dan jujur padamu,sehingga membuatmu salah paham…." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata diwajah mereka berdua

"apa kau sudah bisa menerima Draco sekarang?"Tanya Hermione pada Ginny sesaat setelah tangis mereka mereda

"tentu saja Mione,aku akan selalu mendukungmu dalam hal apapun mulai saat ini…"keduanya pun tersenyum

"terima kasih Ginny"Ginny mengangguk

"umm..kurasa kita harus turun kebawah,mereka sekarang pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam"ujar Ginny sambil menarik Hermione dari tempat tidur

"baiklah,tapi Ginny…apa aku tampak kacau?"Tanya Hermione sambil merapikan rambutnya

"iya…aku juga kan?"Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil tetap merapikan rambut dan menyeka sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya

"ayolah kita turun.."gandeng ginny pada Hermione dan mereka pun segera turun kebawah dan benar saja semua orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam

.

.

.

**Note : Konflik-konflik yang akan sangat mempengaruhi keberlangsungan hubungan Draco dan hermione akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..hubungan Draco-hermione juga bakal aku buat makin romantic…..hehe**

**jadi ikuti terus ya FF ini….**

**Review…review…review….please….**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione….Ginny…"sapa Mrs weasley melihat Ginny dan Hermione yang baru menuruni tangga

"ya,Molly…"sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum canggung

"jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu mom?"Tanya Ginny

"umm..kau bisa membantuku memasak ginny,dan Mione,kau bisa membuat pudding untuk pencuci mulut….."jawab Mrs Weasley masih dengan senyum,ia sangat senang melihat Ginny sudah berbaikan dengan Hermione,lalu,Mrs Weasley menengok kekanan dan kiri

"kemana Luna tadi?dia tadi bersamaku disini,membantuku membawa belanjaan saat aku baru sampai"

"umm…aku saja yang mencarinya mom…"ucap Ginny sambil berlari keluar The Burrow,setelah benar-benar sudah berdua,Hermione mendekati Mrs Weasley

"Luna,mungkin sedang melihat pekerjaaan para pria diluar..."gumam Mrs Weasley pada Hermione

"ya,mungkin saja,Molly.."jawab Hermione masih dengan canggung

"ada apa dear?kau terlihat begitu canggung..."Tanya Mrs Weasley sambil tersenyum menatap Hermione

"umm….maafkan aku Molly,maksud ku,mengenai masalahku dan Ginny….aku sudah mengacau dirumahmu…"Hermione menundukkan kepala,dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Mrs Weasley

"oh,Dear…tak usah dipikirkan...itu masalah anak muda,aku mengerti…"ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil

"tapi..aku benar-benar tidak enak…"senyum Hermione malu

"tidak apa-apa..kita sudah seperti keluarga kan…"sahutnya sambil tetap memasak dan sekilas menepuk pundak Hermione pelan,membuat Hermione merasa lega

"umm..apa kalian mengkhawatirkan kami?'tanya Hermione kemudian sambil mulai membuat pudding

"tentu saja,tapi anak-anak bilang kalian akan baik-baik saja…jadi kami mempercayai mereka"sahutnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Hermione,kemudian Ginny dan Luna muncul

"maaf Molly,aku tadi membantu para pria…."ucap Luna sambil tersenyum

"tak apa dear.."sahut Mrs Weasley sambil tetap memasak,kemudian Ginny dan Luna segera ikut membantu

"Hermione?Ginny?mata kalian bengkak…"komentar Luna saat melihat Hermione dan Ginny lebih seksama

"umm..ya begitulah…."sahut Hermione sambil tertawa kecil,sedangkan Ginny hanya tersenyum menanggapi

.

.

.

"bagaimana?"Draco melangkah mendekati Hermione setelah seharian dia,Harry,dan Neville membantu Mr. Weasley memperbaiki beberapa perabot rumah tangga yang sudah tua dihalaman depan

"hmm?"Hermione mendongak menatap Draco yang langsung duduk disampingnya,di sofa ruang keluarga

"kau dan Ginny.."jelas Draco sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Hermione

"ugh…kau berkeringat Draco…mandilah…"Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh sambil mengernyit,melirik sekilas ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00,kemudian kembali membaca buku tebal hanya menyeringai mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hermione

"kau tidak menjawabku.."Draco mengingatkan Hermione sambil mengetuk kepala Hermione dengan jarinya

"Draco..aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi disini…"Hermione mendelik kesal kearah Draco

"aku akan mengganggu mu terus kalau kau berusaha mengabaikanku.."Draco menyeringai menatap Hermione,Hermione pun menyerah lalu menutup bukunya

"baiklah..apa yang kau mau…?"

"jawab pertanyaanku tadi.."

"aku sudah baikan…masalah sudah kuselesaikan.."jawab Hermione cepat,sambil menunjukkan wajah bosan

"lalu dimana Ginny,Luna,dan ?"Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar

"disini…"sahut Luna yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur,sambil membawa sepiring besar ayam goreng ditangannya,diikuti oleh piring berisi makanan yang melayang mengikutinya menuju meja makan

"menyiapkan makan malam rupanya..kau kenapa tidak membantu..?"Tanya Draco lagi

"aku sedang membaca..kau lihatkan,lagipula tadi aku yang membuat hidangan pencuci mulut nya…memang giliran Luna untuk menyiapkan meja makan…"Hermione menjawab tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada bukunya..

"buku apa itu Mione?"tanya Draco penasaran

"hanya buku tentang ujian NEWT kita saja.."Draco menepuk keningnya sendiri

"ujian itu masih lama Mione,lagipula kita sedang dalam suasana liburan…"Hermione mendengus kecil lalu berkata

"mandilah…makan malam akan segera siap..aku juga akan segera mandi"ucap Hermione sambil beranjak berdiri

"eh?mau mandi bersama sayyaaannngg?"goda Draco dengan nada dibuat-buat

"ugh..Draco!"Hermione mengernyit sambil melempar bukunya kearah Draco yang menyeringai sambil bergumam

"jual mahal…"

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka semua makan malam bersama,mereka semua bercanda dan mengobrol seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa….tak terasa mereka pun sudah menghabiskan beberapa hari di The Burrow.

Pagi ini Hermione membuka matanya perlahan,beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung mandi walaupun Nampak jelas ia masih sangat mengantuk,setelah mandi,ia mulai merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam koper,Luna pun terbangun

"oh..Hermione..kau sudah bersiap-siap?"Luna duduk dan melihat jam,sudah pukul 06.00 pagi di tanggal 31 desember

"iya Luna..aku harus segera ke London..orang tuaku kembali siang ini…"Hermione menyahut sambil tetap merapikan pakaiannya

"gunakan sihir saja Mione…"saran Luna melihat Hermione yang terburu-buru

"Luna…kau tahu kan kal.."

"kau kan sedang terburu-buru…."potong Luna sambil tersenyum pada Hermione yang menghela nafas panjang namun pada akhirnya Hermione menuruti sarannya,dan dalam sekejap semuanya selesai

"jam berapa kau berangkat?"Tanya Luna lagi

"umm..jam 08.00….setelah sarapan,aku kan harus berpamitan dulu pada semuanya"sahut Hermione sambil duduk ditempat tidurnya

"kau akan pulang sendiri?apa Draco tetap disini?"

"Draco?aku tidak tahu…sepertinya dia berencana menghabiskan tahun baru bersama kalian disini..mungkin begitu.."jawab Hermione sambil mengendikkan bahu

"oh…begitu.."Luna mengangguk-angguk menatap Hermione yang sekarang terlihat berpikir,saat itulah Ginny terbangun

"hoaammm..kalian sudah bangun?"Tanya Ginny sambil mengucek matanya

"iya,Hermione bahkan sudah siap untuk berangkat.."sahut Luna

"oh ya?Mione?"Ginny bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk disamping Luna

"iya..aku sudah siap.."Hermione tersenyum pada Ginny

"dan kalian berdua berantakan…mandi lah!sebelum sarapan dimulai.."Hermione melanjutkan lalu berdiri meninggalkan Luna dan Ginny yang saling menatap lalu berlari berebut kamar mandi sambil tertawa keras

.

.

.

"Draco?"Hermione mengetuk kamar Draco,namun tak ada sahutan

"aku masuk…"Hermione membuka pintu kamar Draco yang tak terkunci,dan melihat Draco masih terbungkus hangat dalam selimutnya..rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan menutupi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu,dia menyentuh pipi Draco lembut sambil memanggilnya

"Draco,bangun…"Draco menggeliat namun tetap memejamkan matanya

"hey..bangunlah…"Hermione masih dengan lembut berusaha membangunkan Draco,tapi setelah beberapa saat senyum Hermione berubah menjadi garis kesal yang terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya

"ayolah Draco!bangun atau kau akan tahu akibatnya.."desis Hermione sambil memukul kepala Draco dengan bantal,membuat Draco terkejut dan langsung terduduk…

"astaga…MIONE!"Draco berteriak kaget sambil menatap Hermione yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepannya

"semua orang sudah bangun,sedangkan kau masih saja menggeliat didalam selimutmu….demi Merlin Draco Malfoy!"ucap Hermione kesal,membuat Draco beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"iya..aku bangun…"ucap Draco sambil mendekati Hermione

"jangan marah lagi…"Draco menyeringai dihadapan Hermione dan menarik dagu Hermione agar dia dapat menciumnya,tapi Hermione menghindar,semenjak kembali ke The Burrow,Nampak jelas Hermione menghindari kontak fisik dengannya

"mandi Draco…"kata Hermione sambil mendorong Draco menjauh darinya

"oh..baiklah.."Draco mengerutkan kening karena berpikir,lagi-lagi dia ditolak Hermione

"tapi,kau sudah rapi…..apa kau akan berangkat sepagi ini?"Draco melirik ke arah jam dinding

"tidak..aku akan berangkat setelah sarapan…"

"kau meninggalkanku disini sendirian?"Tanya Draco dengan wajah kecewa yang terlalu dibuat-buat

"terserah kau….kau bisa menghabiskan tahun barumu dimana saja…"ucap Hermione mengejek sambil melangkah keluar kamar,"mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia begini?"batin Draco

"Mione…tunggu..ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"panggil Draco

"mandilah Draco,lalu segera turun.."ucap Hermione cepat sambil menuruni tangga,membuat Draco menghela nafas,mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hermione benar-benar menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"aku akan berangkat sehabis sarapan ini..terima kasih kalian sudah mengijinkanku disini..Molly..Arthur…"Hermione tersenyum pada kedua Weasley senior

"sudah seharusnya dear.."jawab Mrs Weasley sambil tersenyum

"dengan siapa kau pergi?"Tanya Mr Weasley kemudian

"sendiri…."jawab Hermione sambil melirik Draco

"oh..jadi Draco disini?baguslah…"sahut .Harry dan Neville yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun ikut bicara

"jadi kau tinggal Draco?bagus..kita bisa bermain quiditch bersama!"seru Harry bersemangat

"benar..pasti menyenangkan.."sambung Neville tak kalah bersemangat,saat Draco hendak menyahut,suara ketiga kekasih mereka mengurungkan niat mereka bertiga untuk bermain quiditch

"bermain quiditch pada musim seperti ini?kalian GILA!"teriak Luna,Ginny,dan Hermione bersamaan,membuat Mr dan Mrs Wealey tertawa,sedangkan Harry,Neville,dan Draco langsung terdiam karena tidak ingin bermasalah dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing...

.

.

.

"kirimi kami surat jika kau sampai.."ucap Ginny saat Hermione melangkah keluar pintu

"pasti..tenang saja…"sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum melihat semua orang yang mengantarnya keluar

"hati-hati dear..lain kali kau harus ke sini lagi.."Mrs Weasley menatap Hermione,Hermione membalas dengan senyum

"ya,Molly...tentu saja…dan umm…"Hermione tiba-tiba berpaling lagi

"Draco..tolong jangan membuat masalah.."ucap Hermione pada Draco,Draco pun hanya menyeringai kemudian menjawab sambil mendekati Hermione

"baik mom..tenang saja.."katanya,sambil tersenyum menggoda,Hermione hanya mendelik padanya kemudian berpaling pada semua orang yang masih tersenyum didepan pintu

"ummm..kalau begitu,sampai jumpa semuanya…"Hermione melangkah pergi sambil sekilas sempat memukul bahu Draco yang ditinggalkannya tertawa bersama yang lainnya dibelakang sementara wajah Hermione merona merah.

.

.

.

"Mom?Dad?"panggil Hermione didepan pintu sebelum membukanya,hanya untuk memastikan….

"mereka pasti belum sampai.."gumam Hermione yang langsung memindahkan semua barangnya kembali kekamar,lalu mulai membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan siang,setelah semua beres,Hermione menulis surat ke The Burrow

_Dear all…._

_Aku sudah sampai..terima kasih untuk semuanya….._

_Aku pasti akan kembali lagi…._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione menatap suratnya beberapa saat sebelum mengirimkannya,haruskah dia mengirimkan surat lainnya untuk Draco?dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memutuskan mengirimkan satu memang sudah berbaikan dengan Ginnny,dan teman-temannya sudah tidak protes tentang hubungannya dengan Draco,tapi entah kenapa,setelah pertengkaran dengan Ginny,Hermione jadi berpikir…sangat tidak wajar memang jika ia menunjukan kemesraannya dengan Draco dihadapan keluarga Weasley dan Harry,bagaimanapun juga,Ron dan dirinya adalah pasangan yang diharapkan mereka semua,kalau saja Ron tidak meninggal,mungkin Hermione tidak akan pernah bersama Draco

"maaf Draco…ini hanya untuk sementara saja"gumam Hermione sambil menatap keluar jendela,lalu ia mendengar telephone rumahnya berbunyi

"hallo..kediaman keluarga Granger"

"Mione?Mom tahu kau pasti sudah dirumah…"

"Mom?ada apa?"Tanya Hermione bingung

"umm..jadi begini,Mione…sebenarnya…" bicara terbata-bata

"Mom…."panggil Hermione lagi

"Maaf dear…"ucap Mrs Granger akhirnya

"untuk apa Mom?kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"Hermione mulai panic

"oh..kami baik-baik saja sayang"

"lalu kenapa?kenapa minta maaf Mom?"

"kami batal pulang hari ini,cuaca sedang benar-benar buruk,katanya keberangkatan ke London akan ditunda sampai 3 hari kedepan"

"oh..jadi,tahun baru akan kulewati sendirian?"Tanya Hermione sedikit kecewa

"Mom benar-benar minta maaf dear…apa saja akan kami lakukan untuk bisa menemanimu,tapi…keadaan memang sangat buruk"

"Mom..aku tidak apa-apa,aku tahu ini juga bukan keinginan kalian"

"kami menyayangi mu Mione…."

"aku tahu,aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian,salam untuk Dad….sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi Mom.."sebelum Hermione menutup Telephone Mrs Granger berkata lagi

"kami tidak bisa ke London 3 hari kedepan dear…kami hanya bisa ke London dari hari ini sampai besok,sedangkan lusa kami harus sudah kembali kesini,tapi karena ada halangan seperti ini,kami bahkan tidak akan bisa pulang menjengukmu…maafkan kami Mione.."

"umm…Mom,sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan kalian,aku juga ingin Dad mengingatku secara sempurna…tapi kalau memang begitu,aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa,aku pasti akan baik-baik saja…apa Dad ada disana?boleh aku bicara?" Mrs Granger terdiam sebentar

"dia sedang pergi…ada urusan,baiklah sayang…Mom dan Dad sangat menyayangimu…"

Hermione menutup telephone dan menghela nafas panjang,sebenarnya dia kecewa,tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,ia juga tidak mungkin kembali ke The Burrow kan?Hermione menghela nafas lagi sambil menatap rak buku besar dengan banyak buku tebal di ruang keluarga,ia pun memutuskan mengambil satu lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa

.

.

.

Draco menatap lama pada surat yang sudah ia tulis,surat itu untuk Hermione,ia sudah merasa sangat bingung dengan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini,ditambah lagi Hermione tidak memberi kabar apapun padanya setelah kembali ke sedang berpikir tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu datang membawa sepucuk surat,Draco sudah tersenyum karena mengira itu dari Hermione tapi ternyata itu dari ibunya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Kami sudah kembali ke Manor,besok pulanglah…kami akan mengadakan makan malam istimewa dengan orang yang juga sangat istimewa_

_Your Mother_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"istimewa?"gumam Draco bingung,lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan suratnya untuk Hermione,ia tersenyum lalu mengganti isi surat tersebut

_Dear Mione,_

_Besok apa kau punya acara dengan orang tuamu?mungkin ini sangat aneh untuk aku mengatakannya karena aku seorang Malfoy,tapi aku merindukanmu…besok malam maukah kau menemaniku makan malam dengan keluargaku di Manor?kau boleh mengajak orang tuamu…aku janji hanya sebentar,tak kan mengambil banyak waktu untuk mu dengan Orang tuamu…_

_Tolong temani kekasihmu ini….tapi jika kau sudah punya acara special,kau boleh menolak,aku tidak akan memaksa…._

_Your love life_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco mengernyit setelah membaca isi surat nya sekali lagi"ini menjijikan…"gumamnya sambil tertawa tertahan

"tapi masa bodohlah…"lanjut Draco lagi lalu segera mengirim surat itu sebelum dia berubah pikiran,ia tertawa terpingkal membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Hermione saat membaca surat itu,

"kenapa kau tertawa?"Harry masuk kekamar itu

"oh..Harry,tidak,tidak ada…"Draco tertawa tertahan,Harry pun ikut tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur

"Hermione mengirim surat…"Draco langsung menengok cepat kearah Harry

"Benarkah?apa ada untukku?"Harry berdeham

"tidak,itu surat yang ditujukan untuk kita semua.."Draco mengerutkan kening

"dia selalu seperti ini.."gumam Draco yang membuat Harry penasaran

"memang apa yang salah?"Tanya Harry ingin tahu

"umm…aku tidak yakin…"wajah Draco merona

"oh ayolah Draco,cerita saja,aku mungkin bisa membantu,mengingat Hermione sahabat baikku.."Draco menghela nafas panjang,kemudian memutuskan untuk bercerita

"jadi begini..kau tahu kan,saat kami baru saja menjalin hubungan,dia langsung bertengkar dengan Ginny…"Draco terhenti sambil menatap Harry

"lalu?"Tanya Harry tak sabar

"umm..saat dia menerimaku dan saat bertengkar dengan Ginny,dia memperlakukanku sangat berbeda,maksudku,dia memperlakukan ku layaknya ,saat kami kembali kesini entah mengapa aku merasa perlakuannya padaku berbeda,dia seperti menghindari ku..dn menyembunyikan sesuatu…"Draco menatap nanar keluar jendela

"begitukah?berbeda bagaimana?"Tanya Harry lagi

"dia tidak ingin berduaan denganku,selalu menolak saat aku berusaha mendekatinya,dan menghindar saat aku berusaha bicara berdua dengannya…"

"Hermione memang gadis yang cuek Draco…"

"bukan itu maksudku Harry..bukan masalah cuek atau apa..aku merasa dia memang menghindariku…bahkan dia tidak menceritakan sepenuhnya alasan mengapa ia bertengkar dengan Ginny.."Harry terlihat terkejut

"benarkah?ia tidak cerita?"

"umm…sebenarnya dia cerita..tapi tidak sepenuhnya,dan aku yakin dia banyak mengedit ceritanya….itu pasti melibatkan aku dan Ron..apa kau tahu sesuatu?"Harry berdeham

"sebenarnya memang pertengkaran mereka karena kalian…"Draco menyeringai

"sudah kuduga…apa Ginny tidak menerima hubungan kami?"

"pada awalnya iya,tapi sekarang Hermione sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan Ginny mendukung keinginan Hermione sepenuhnya"jawab Harry defensive,terlihat jelas dia membela Ginny,membuat Draco tersenyum

"lalu,bagaimana dengan kalian?bisakah kalian menerimaku?menerimaku sebagai pengganti Ron untuk Hermione?"Draco menantang Harry,Harry terdiam sesaat Nampak berpikir

"kau tahu Draco..aku tak pernah keberatan dengan apapun keputusan Hermione selagi itu yang baik baginya,tapi Ron tidak tergantikan,mungkin kau sudah mengisi tempatnya untuk Hermione tapi tidak menggantikannya bagi kami atau bagiku lebih tepatnya…"Harry menatap Draco sejenak

"tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menerimamu,aku sudah menganggapmu sahabat ,sahabat baruku…"Draco mendongak menatap Harry membalas senyum Harry,lalu berdeham canggung

"aku tidak menyangka kita dapat berbincang sesantai ini.,mengingat bagaimana hubungan kita dulu"Harry tertawa

"ya,kau benar..tak pernah terbayang olehku bisa seperti ini…."mereka berdua pun kembali berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa

.

.

.

Hermione menatap surat yang baru saja dia Baca,menghela nafas panjang,menimbang akan menjawab apa pada surat ini,pergi bersama Draco ke Malfoy manor,yang benar saja,dari semua hal didunia ini yang ingin Hermione lakukan bertemu Malfoy senior ada di daftar hermione memerah Karena kesal.

_Dear Draco_

_Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau kau bermain quiditch di udara sedingin ini?_

_Kenapa kau bisa mengajukan ide seperti ini,kau pasti sudah gila!_

_Aku memang tidak punya acara special,tapi dari semua waktu dan kegiatan yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku..kenapa harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu besok?aku bahkan tak punya persiapan apapun,sekarang aku harus terburu-buru pergi mencari gaun dan sebagainya…_

_Arrghhh,,,aku akan menghajarmu idiot!_

_Hermione Granger_

Setelah surat itu dikirim Hermione segera mengambil mantelnya dan keluar untuk mencari segala yang dia butuhkan untuk besok,entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini,karena sebenarnya dia bisa saja menolak ajakan Draco,tapi..ia merindukannya,dia sudah menghindari Draco untuk waktu cukup lama selama di The Burrow,ia tak ingin Draco pada akhirnya akan marah padanya.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati malam tahun baru sendirian,Hermione terkejut saat bel rumahnya berbunyi,waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 5 sore,ia masih sibuk dengan gaun dan segala persiapan yang ia lakukan,ia pun segera turun

"siapa sih..mengganggu saja"gerutu Hermione sambil menuruni anak tangga dan ia terkesiap saat membuka pintu,Draco sudah berdiri dengan pakaian rapi didepannya

"Draco?apa yang kau?ahh..masuklah…"kata Hermione sambil berbalik

"kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?kupikir kau akan senang jika kujemput…"Hermione mendengus kesal kearah Draco

"setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku kan?"

"seperti kau mau mengabariku saja"sindir Draco,membuat Hermione terdiam sesaat

"sudahlah..aku akan bersiap-siap kau tunggu saja disini"Hermione segera pergi kelantai atas untuk menata rambut dan memasang sedikit riasan,Draco yang ditinggalkan hanya duduk disofa sambil memain-mainkan remote TV,setelah selesai Hermione pun turun,ia mengenakan gaun berwarna Cream yang bagian roknya mengembang,gaun Hermione diatas lutut dipadukan dengan high heels berwarna ia biarkan terurai,ia hanya menambahkan jepit kecil untuk poninya.

"kau berdisaparrate kesini?"Tanya Hermione sambil merapikan gaunnya

"iya…kau sudah selesai?"Tanya Draco lagi

"sepertinya…?"Hermione menatap dirinya sekali lagi dicermin berukuran cukup besar diruang keluarga

"kau sudah cantik Mione…"Draco mendekati Hermione,Hermione pun berbalik menghadap Draco

"apa kau sudah sempat ke Manor?atau kau langsung kesini?"Tanya Hermione

"aku dari Manor,orangtuaku sepertinya akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk orang special,mereka mempersiapkan makan malam ini sungguh-sungguh"

"orang special?maksudmu akan ada tamu lain?"Draco mengendikkan bahu

"sepertinya begitu,tapi aku tidak tahu siapa,sepertinya rekan bisnis ayahku yang baru"

"apa tidak apa-apa jika aku bergabung?"Tanya Hermione sedikit cemas

"tentu tidak…tapi,Mione,dimana orang tuamu?"

"umm..mereka sedang keluar.."Hermione tak ingin memberitahu Draco bahwa orang tuanya tak ada,karena Draco pasti akan memaksa untuk menginap dirumahnya,Draco menyeringai

"apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku dengan mereka?"Hermione menatap Draco

"tidak,kurasa tidak sekarang…"

"kenapa?"

"Ayahku bahkan belum pulih total…aku tidak ingin melibatkannya dengan apapun yang berbau sihir saat ini.."

"begitu…umm,aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.."Hermione mengerutkan kening

"apa?"sebelum Draco sempat menjawab Hermione melirik kearah jam dan menarik tangan Draco

"nanti saja kita bicara…aku tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuamu menunggu.."Hermione dan Draco pun bergegas pergi

.

.

.

Malam ini Malfoy manor terlihat lebih megah daripada biasanya,hidangan yang luar biasa mewah dihidangkan di meja makan,Mr dan Mrs Malfoy sudah duduk di meja makan,menunggu kedatangan Draco dan tamu istimewa yang mereka undang.

"dimana Draco?"Tanya Mr Malfoy pada Mrs Malfoy

"ia menjemput temannya,ia bilang akan segera kembali"Mr Malfoy mengerutkan kening

"kau membiarkannya membawa seseorang pada acara seprivate ini?"

"dia bilang tidak mau datang jika tidak boleh membawa temannya ini,kupikir yang penting dia datang…"Mr Malfoy mendengus kesal

"anak itu semakin dibiarkan,semakin keras kepala.."gumam Mr Malfoy

"kapan Miss Rommanov tiba?"Tanya Mrs Malfoy

"dia anak yang sombong…jika bukan karena Ayahnya aku takkan pernah menyetujui hal ini…dia pasti terlambat,seperti kebiasaannya…"dengus Mr Malfoy,dibalas senyuman kecil yang menyiratkan ketidak relaan oleh Mrs Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy sangat menyayangi Draco,jika ia punya pilihan ia takkan pernah memilih ini untuk putra tunggalnya itu

.

.

.

"bagaimana penampilanku?"Tanya Hermione sebelum memasuki gerbang Manor

"kau luar biasa Mione…jangan cemas"Draco menyeringai

"aku memang patut cemas…kau lihat Manor terlihat dipersiapkan dengan baik"Hermione menunjuk gerbang utama Manor yang bercahaya indah

"umm..aku sudah bilangkan mereka menyiapkan hal ini sungguh-sungguh,mereka bahkan tak mau memberi tahuku apa yang sedang terjadi,tapi kurasa aku tidak terlalu peduli,ayo kita masuk"Draco menggandeng Hermione masuk

"selamat datang master"ucap peri rumah yang membukakan pintu sambil menunduk didepan Draco,Draco diam saja,sedangkan Hermione tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih

"lain kali kau harus lebih ramah Draco.."tegur Hermione,yang hanya dibalas seringaian dari Draco,dan mereka pun sudah memasuki ruang makan

"selamat malam Mom,Dad…"sapa Draco saat melihat Mr dan Mrs Malfoy yang duduk berdampingan

"oh..Draco,kau sudah datang…dan kau benar-benar membawa teman"Mrs Malfoy melihat kearah Hermione

"selamat malam Mr dan Mrs Malfoy,perkenalkan saya Hermione Granger"ucap Hermione sopan disamping Draco

"selamat malam Miss Granger,kami tentu saja mengenalmu..tidak usah sungkan duduklah"Mr Malfoy mempersilahkan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi

"terima kasih sudah datang Miss Granger…"Mrs Malfoy tersenyum pada Hermione

"jadi Mom..siapa yang kita tunggu?"Tanya Draco saat ia dan Hermione sudah duduk

"kami menunggu seseorang dari Rusia…"Mrs Malfoy melirik sekilas pada Hermione

"kau akan tahu sendiri"lanjutnya

"jadi mengapa kau membawa Miss Granger sang pahlawan kita kesini Draco?"Tanya Mr Malfoy sambil menatap kerah Draco serius,ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang membuat Hermione takut

"aku ingin memperkenalkan Hermione sebagai kekasihku pada kalian"sahut Draco santai sambil melirik kearah Hermione,Hermione hanya tersenyum saat Mr dan Mrs Malfoy menatapnya terkejut

"benarkah begitu Miss Granger?"Mrs Malfoy terlihat terkejut sambil menatap Hermione cemas

"umm..iya,itu benar"sahut Hermione menunduk wajahnya dan Mrs Malfoy menatap Draco lekat-lekat tak mengatakan apa-apa peri rumah datang

"Miss Rommanov telah tiba master…"Mr dan Mrs Malfoy pun berdiri,siap menyambut tamu mereka,Draco dan Hermione pun juga mengikuti,lalu masuklah seorang gadis cantik berpakaian mewah yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Draco

"maaf aku terlambat"ucap gadis itu pada mereka semua,lalu bergabung dengan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Draco

"selamat datang Alicia…"sapa Mrs Malfoy ramah

"terima kasih Narcissa…"gadis itupun melihat kearah Draco

"kau Draco kan?aku Alicia Rommanov"gadis itu tersenyum pada Draco,Draco hanya tersenyum sinis padanya

"perkenalkan Draco,dia adalah Alicia Rommanov,anak dari Raymond Rommanov,penyihir terkaya di perkenalkan ini Draco dan temannya Hermione Granger"Alicia tersenyum licik saat Mrs Malfoy memperkenalkan mereka

"kau Granger?sahabat sang pahlawan yang disebut-sebut itu?"

"ya,aku sahabat Harry Potter…"Hermione tersenyum sopan,lalu dibalas senyum mengejek dari Alicia

"kau tak sesempurna yang diceritakan orang-orang…mengecewakan…"lalu Alicia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Draco,membiarkan Hermione yang mengerutkan keningnya kesal

"Draco..kau boleh dibilang memuaskan…"dia menatap Draco dengan pandangan menilai,membuat Draco tidak nyaman…Mr Malfoy pun berdeham

"kurasa,karena semua sudah datang,makan malam bisa dimulai"mereka semua pun memulai makan malam,saat mereka makan Alicia sengaja mendorong sebuah gelas kearah Hermione sehingga gaun Hermione basah

"apa yang kau lakukan?"hardik Draco sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Hermione,Draco menatap tajam pada Alicia

"apa?aku tidak sengaja"sahutnya sambil tertawa,Mr dan Mrs Malfoy terkejut dengan sikap membersihkan gaunnya,ia sudah sangat kesal pada gadis didepannya itu

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Draco

"tidak,kurasa aku harus kebelakang…"sahut Hermione sambil menahan amarahnya

"perlu kuantar?"tawar Draco

"tidak perlu…"Hermione langsung meninggalkan ruang makan itu sambil menggerutu pelan,Draco melirik tajam pada Alicia

"kau sangat tampan ketika sedang kesal"komentar Alicia

"diam kau!"bentak Draco yang tak habis pikir mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya mengundang gadis tidak tahu sopan santun seperti ini

"seperti inikah cara putra kalian memperlakukan aku?calon istrinya?"Alicia bertanya sambil menatap Mr dan Mrs Malfoy,membuat Draco tersedak

"apa yang kau katakan?kau ini apa?"Tanya Draco dengan wajah terkejut

"tak adakah yang memberitahunya?"Tanya Alicia lagi

"Draco,jadi sebenarnya Alicia ini adalah tunanganmu..Ayah dan Ibu sudah setuju untuk menunangkanmu dengan putri tunggal keluarga Rommanov"Draco tersentak menatap kaku pada Alicia yang tersenyum menang

"kau itu milikku Draco…"desisnya membuat Draco bergidik

"aku bahkan tak mengenal dia…kalian juga tak pernah membicarakan ini denganku…aku tidak bisa menerimanya"Draco menatap orang tuanya

"kau harus Draco!"ucp Mr Malfoy tegas

"tidak akan"desis Draco sambil mulai beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Draco..ibu mohon…kita akan bicara nanti…"Mrs Malfoy menatap Draco,ada sebersit kekecewaan diwajahnya,membuat Draco tidak dapat menolak keinginan ibunya itu,Draco kembali duduk walau wajahnya masih terlihat kesal

"drama keluarga yang lucu…."komentar Alicia

"kalian semua lucu,kau anak yang keras..aku suka itu.."Alicia membersihkan mulutnya

"aku sudah selesai…kurasa aku sangat lelah,aku ingin tidur,kalian sudah menyiapkan kamar untukku kan?"Alicia beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"peri rumah kami akan menunjukkannya"sahut Mrs Malfoy,lalu seorang peri rumah muncul dan membimbing Alicia keluar dari ruang makan,saat baru saja keluar Alicia mendapati Hermione berdiri mematung dibalik pintu

"menguping Granger?"sindirnya sambil tetap berjalan,membuat Draco yang mendengar hal itu terkejut lalu segera menghampiri Hermione yang terdiam menatapnya.

.

.

.

**WHOOOAAAA!**

**Akhirnya aku bisa update jugaaaa….maaf lama yaaa….kuliah ku lagi padat banget…..hehehe**

**Aku nulisnya kilat niihhh,begitu ada waktu langsung lanjutin kalau ada kekurangan dimaklumi yah….**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione kembali dari kamar kecil sambil terus menyeka gaunnnya yang basah…wajah Hermione memerah kesal,

"gadis itu memang sengaja…"gerutunya,saat hendak memasuki ruang makan Hermione mendengar Alicia berkata

"seperti inikah cara putra kalian memperlakukan aku?calon istrinya?"Hermione menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibalik pintu

"calon istri?apa maksudnya?"gumam Hermione yang memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dari balik pintu,mereka berbicang cukup keras,seperti sedang melakukan perdebatan…

"anda ingin masuk?"Tanya seorang peri rumah sambil menunduk bersiap membuka pintu,Hermione tidak menjawab ia hanya menaikkan satu jarinya,memberi kode agar peri rumah itu diam,Hermione terus mendengarkan percakapan itu,sampai peri rumah yang sedang berdiri disampingnya itu dipanggil masuk untuk menuntun Alicia pun tertegun saat melihat Alicia melewatinya sambil berkata

"menguping Granger?"Alicia berlalu begitu saja dengan senyum angkuh terpasang di wajahnya,saat itulah Draco menghampirinya

"Mione..."panggil Draco sambil menyentuh pipi Hermione,Hermione masih diam,ia menatap wajah Draco lekat-lekat,pria didepannya ini adalah tunangan orang lain…bukan lagi miliknya

"kau tidak apa-apa?aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…"Draco menatap Hermione,tatapan Draco membuat Hermione tambah terpaku

"please Mione…"tambah Draco,Hermione pun menundukan kepalanya sesaat,ia merasa hancur sekarang,air matanya sudah menggenang

"kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali…"gumam Hermione sambil berpaling meninggalkan Draco,tapi Draco menahannya

"please Mione,jangan salah paham..tinggallah sebentar lagi,akan kujelaskan semuanya…"Hermione menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan karena aku tidak salah paham sama sekali…"Hermione menarik tangannya,berusaha keras menahan air matanya…sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Hermione menengok kearah ruang makan,melihat Mr dan Mrs Malfoy yang duduk sambil menatapnya dan Draco

"maafkan saya Mr dan Mrs Malfoy,sepertinya saya harus kembali lebih awal…"setelah mengatakan itu Hermione meninggalkan manor,ia dapat mendengar Draco mengikutinya sambil terus memanggilnya,tapi Hermione masih sangat bingung,ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Draco,hatinya sangat sakit sehingga ia tak memperdulikan Draco dan langsung berdissapparate begitu keluar dari gerbang Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

Draco berhenti saat Hermione sudah menghilang,ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi,Hermione bukanlah gadis yang mudah memutuskan untuk memberikan Hermione waktu untuk berpikir dan ia pun kembali memasuki Manor

"Draco..."panggil Mrs Malfoy yang menunggu Draco di depan pintu Manor,Draco hanya diam menatap ibunya

"maafkan ibu Draco…"Mrs Malfoy memegang pundak Draco,menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa

"Mom,aku tidak yakin bisa menuruti kalian kali ini…"Draco menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"aku tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti Hermione…"lanjut Draco lagi,Mrs Malfoy pun memeluk putranya itu

"ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik Draco,untuk semuanya…jika kau memang tidak menginginkan ini,ibu tak akan ,sebelumnya kau harus tahu alasan dibalik ini semua…"Draco mendongak

"tak perlu dijelaskan lagi Mom,pasti Ayah gadis gila itu hanya akan menanamkan saham jika aku dinikahkan dengan anaknya bukan?aku tidak habis pikir Mom..kenapa ia menginginkan orang sepertiku menjadi menantu..aku bukan siapa-siapa,dan Mom tidak perlu capek memberitahuku bahwa Dad lah orang pertama yang tanpa berpikir akan langsung menyetujui hal itu"Draco menatap nanar pada Mrs Malfoy

"Mr Rommanov awalnya tidak ingin membantu keluarga kita ,Alicia lah yang membujuknya untuk membantu keluarga kami pikir ia gadis yang baik,sampai kami tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang terobsesi pada penyihir darah murni,ia pernah melihatmu di Prophet beberapa tahun lalu dan ia bilang langsung menyukaimu,itulah sebabnya ia sendiri yang meminta pertunangan ini…"Draco mengerutkan kening

"terobsesi pada penyihir darah murni?apa maksudmu Mom?"

"Mr Rommanov adalah seorang penyihir darah murni yang menikahi Muggle,Alicia anak tunggal karena Mrs Rommanov meninggal saat melahirkan Alicia,yang paling tidak disangka,ternyata Alicia tidak mewarisi darah penyihir,ia tidak dapat melakukan sihir sama sekali,ia seorang squib dan bahkan tidak ingin belajar mengenai sihir,ia ingin mengusai sihir tanpa bersusah ia dikirim oleh Mr Rommanov untuk tinggal bersama neneknya didunia sangat membenci kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki bakat sihir alami,oleh sebab itu Alicia membenci Muggle bahkan ibunya sendiri,ia sangat terobsesi untuk menikahi seorang penyihir darah murni,ia pikir dengan menikahi darah murni,ia dapat membangkitkan darah sihirnya"

"jadi dia bahkan tidak bisa sihir? Tapi dia tampak seperti gadis terangkuh sedunia…"Draco mendengus menolak menatap mata Mrs Malfoy

"dia sangat dimanja Draco,Mr Rommanov tidak pernah menolak keinginannya,apapun itu…ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain,banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya atau berpura-pura suka lebih tepatnya,karena semua orang menginginkan kekayaan ayahnya.."

"jadi kalian juga menginginkan kekayaan ayahnya?dengan mengorbankan aku?"

"ibu tidak pernah menginginkan kekayaan Draco,kau lah yang terpenting.."

"tapi tidak untuk Dad,ini bukan kali pertama ia memanfaatkan ku demi kepentingannya…"

"Draco,bukan begitu.."Draco tersenyum kearah Mrs Malfoy

"aku tak akan menyalahkan mu Mom,Dad bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkanmu,aku tahu selalu memanfaatkanmu juga agar aku menurut,ia tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaanmu…aku mengerti…"Draco berdiri meninggalkan Mrs Malfoy dan langsung berdissapparate kekamarnya

.

.

.

Hermione membanting pintu kamarnya,lalu menghempaskan dirinya dengan keras keranjang,air matanya langsung tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang,ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya,membuatnya kesakitan dan sulit bernafas,kekecewaan dan kehilangan,persis seperti yang ia rasakan ketika Ia melihat Ron sudah terbujur kaku tak bergerak menghapus air matanya kasar,ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan kepergian Ron,Draco tidak pergi,tapi ia direbut tepat saat Hermione sudah sangat merapal mantra pengedap suara lalu berteriak keras,mengapa apapun yang ia cintai selalu direbut?selalu tidak bisa ia miliki…Hermione merasa dadanya semakin sesak,ia ingat bagaimana cara Alicia memandangnya,memandang Draco,lalu wajah-wajah terkejut dari Mr dan Mrs Malfoy saat mereka tahu hubungannya dengan memang tidak boleh begini,dari awal hubungan Draco dan Hermione memang sudah tidak mungkin,terlalu banyak masalah dalam hubungan mereka..terlalu banyak perbedaan…ini sangat tidak benar…air mata Hermione terus menuntut untuk keluar walaupun ia sudah berulang kali berdiri lalu melepas gaunnya terlampau kasar,ia tidak peduli lagi jika gaun itu rusak,ia hanya ingin segera memejamkan matanya,ingin melupakan kejadian malam menarik jepit dari rambutnya membuangnya kelantai,ia melirik sekilas kekamar mandi,ia memutuskan untuk mengisi bathtub dengan air dingin,ia tidak peduli bagaimana air itu membekukannya,yang ia inginkan hanya lah otaknya berhenti berpikir,berhenti memikirkan Draco yang terus memanggil namanya,memohon untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"dasar kau idiot tolol!Draco..kau idiot tolol!"Hermione bergumam sambil menikmati air dingin yang membekukannya,ia tidak peduli jika ia terkena hipotermia atau memejamkan matanya,menolak membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar,tapi tetap saja air mata itu mengalir keluar melewati kelopak matanya

.

.

.

"aku ikut Draco…"ucap Alicia sambil menyeringai kearah Draco

"pergilah kau idiot!"bentak Draco sambil mendorong Alicia menjauh darinya

"kalau kau ku biarkan pergi keHogwarts sendirian kau pasti akan digoda oleh wanita-wanita murahan disana,apalagi si Granger itu…."Alicia tersenyum licik tidak memperdulikan wajah Draco yang memerah menahan marah

"jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Mione,kau wanita murahan menjijikan!jangan ikuti aku jika kau masih sayang dengan dirimu!"Draco mengancam lalu segera meninggalkan berdenyut-denyut,ia memikirkan banyak hal semalam,ia sangat mengkhawatirkan berusaha menerka bagaimana reaksi Hermione nanti saat mereka bertemu di asrama ketua murid,hanya berdua…Draco menggelengkan kepala dan menyentuh keningnya,kepalanya benar-benar sakit,Alicia terus menerus mengganggunya sejak pagi,memaksa ikut ke Hogwarts,padahal hal itu sangat tidak lagi pada dini hari tadi Mr Malfoy sudah mengajak Draco bicara serius,mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan cara inilah keluarga Malfoy bisa bangkit lagi,semua bergantung di pundak Draco,mengatakan bahwa pengorbanan ini akan setimpal dengan apa yang akan ia Draco terus berputar,memikirkan jalan keluar sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah didepan Hogwarts express,Draco menarik nafas panjang lalu melambaikan tangan saat melihat Harry,Neville,Luna dan Ginny berdiri menunggunya

"kau sendirian?"Tanya Luna begitu Draco mendekat

"ya.."Draco menjawab setengah hati

"ada apa?dimana Mione?"sambung Ginny

"umm..aku tidak tahu…"Draco menggeleng pelan

"kau nampak kacau Draco…"komentar Neville,Draco menengok kearah Harry lalu memberikan tatapan memohon pada Harry,Harry pun berdeham

"umm…bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Mione di dalam Peron saja,sebentar lagi peron akan segera terisi…"

"kau benar juga.."sahut Neville ,setelah mereka mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling,mencari Hermione,mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke memasuki peron yang biasa mereka tempati,alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Hermione sudah duduk disana sambil membaca buku tebal,rambutnya diikat membentuk pony tail,Hermione mengenakan riasan tipis untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Mione..ya ampun kami tadi menunggumu diluar…"Ginny langsung duduk disamping Hermione yang hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dipangkuannya

"kau cantik sekali hari ini.."puji Luna

"Luna benar,kapan kau meluruskan rambutmu?"Ginny menyentuh pony tail Hermione,Hermione tidak bisa tidur semalaman,jadi daripada dia terus-menerus menangis,dia memutuskan untuk membongkar lemarinya dan menemukan obat pelurus rambut serta alat catoknya,ia pun memutuskan meluruskan rambutnya.

"tadi malam…"sahut Hermione pendek

"itu cocok untukmu..benarkan Draco?"ucap Neville polos,membuat tubuh Hermione dan Draco menegang

"ya..tentu saja..itu sangat bagus.."komentar Draco sambil menatap Hermione yang menolak untuk melihat kearahnya

"kalian kenapa sih?"Tanya Ginny yang sudah mulai merasa aneh sambil mengerutkan keningnya menatap Draco dan Hermione

"apanya?"sambung Harry yang pura-pura tidak peka,ia tahu Hermione dan Draco pasti sedang ada masalah

"Harry,kau tidak lihat mereka berkelakuan aneh…"jelas Ginny sambil memutar bola mata,Harry hanya balas dengan gelengan

"sudahlah Gin…"Luna menepuk bahu Ginny,membuat Ginny menyerah lalu beralih membicarakan hal lain,selama perjalanan Draco terus menatap Hermione lekat-lekat,sedangkan Hermione terus berpura-pura focus pada bukunya,sesekali melirik kearah Draco,tapi setiap pandangan mereka bertemu ,Hermione kembali terus saja menghindar dari Draco,sampai mereka sudah memasuki asrama ketua murid hanya pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya berharap Draco tidak berusaha menghentikannya

"Mione…"panggil Draco kesekian kalinya semenjak mereka berpisah dengan teman-teman yang lain,Hermione mempercepat langkahnya saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu Draco berhasil menyusulnya,menarik tangannya,memaksa Hermione menatap wajahnya

"dengarkan aku Mione,please…"Hermione berusaha menarik tangannya,masih menolak menatap langsung kemata Draco,Hermione memejamkan matanya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mendengarku Mione…"Draco memegang dagu Hermione,keheningan melanda mereka berdua setelah beberapa saat Hermione menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka matanya perlahan,ketika matanya terbuka,tatapannya langsung bertemu mata Draco

"aku lelah Draco…"bisik Hermione pelan

"kau salah paham Mione,aku tidak ingin hubungan kita jadi seperti ini…please biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya"Hermione tersenyum lemah

"tidak Draco,kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku,karena aku mengerti..aku sangat mengerti"

"kalau kau sudah mengerti,lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"bersikap seperti apa maksudmu?"

"menghindariku… kau menyiksaku dengan bersikap seperti ini Mione..ini membuatku sangat sakit"Draco merengkuh bahu Hermione kasar,Hermione berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Draco,tapi Draco terlalu kuat,Hermione merasa bahunya sakit ia tidak menyukai Draco yang bertindak kasar seperti ini

"lalu apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit?apa aku bahagia kau perlakukan seperti ini?"Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh lalu membanting pintu tepat dihadapan Draco yang mengepalkan benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk dapat membujuk Hermione.

.

.

.

Draco membuka matanya perlahan,ia silau dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela

"jam berapa ini?"gumam Draco sambil melirik kearah jam dinding

"astaga!"Draco terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya,sudah pukul 07.00 pagi,Hermione bahkan tidak membangunkannya untuk berangkat mereka ada kelas pukul 07.30 mengambil handuknya,berlari kekamar mandi lalu terkesiap kaget saat melihat Alicia sedang ada di dalam bath tub,busa tebal menutupi tubuhnya.

"Draco?tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu ya?"seringai Alicia sambil meniup-niup busa ditangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"bentak Draco seraya hendak keluar dari kamar mandi

"berhenti!"panggil Alicia,Draco menjawab tanpa membalikan wajah

"aku sudah hampir terlambat!ku beri waktu 5 menit atau kau akan kutendang keluar dengan paksa"desis Draco pada Alicia,awalnya Alicia ingin membiarkan Draco pergi,tapi ia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang didepan pintu,kemudian Alicia menyeringai licik

…_Flash back on…_

Hermione berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar Draco,ia melirik jam,sudah pukul 06.36 membuka sedikit pintu kamar Draco,ia melihat Draco masih tidur dengan menarik nafas panjang dan berbisik pelan didepan pintu

"aku merindukanmu…"ia menggeleng perlahan lalu meninggalkan asrama ketua perjalanan ke aula besar,banyk orang menatap Hermione,mereka berbisik-bisik,Hermione dapat mendengar mereka mengomentari perubahan model rambutnya,bahkan beberapa pria bersiul saat Ia di aula besar sudah banyak yang memulai sarapan,ia langsung menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul

"pagi…"sapa Hermione sambil tersenyum dipaksakan

"pagi Mione"sahut Harry

"mana Draco?"Tanya Neville sambil menggigit roti bakar ditangannya

"umm..dia tadi bangun terlambat dan menyuruhku pergi duluan…"Neville mengangguk-angguk sedangkan Ginny dan Luna saling bertatapan,Ginny memberikan isyarat pada Luna,setelah Luna mengangguk,Ginny memanggil Hermione

"Mione?"panggil Ginny

"ada apa Gin?"

"bagaimana kalau kau,aku,dan Luna sarapan disana?"tunjuk Ginny kearah ujung meja yang agak jauh dari gerombolan anak mengerutkan kening

"untuk apa?"tanyanya bingung,Ginny memberikan pandangan memaksa,lalu berdiri,mau tak mau Hermione mengikti Ginny dan Luna,sedangkan Harry dan Neville hanya menatap mereka bertiga

"ada apa?Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mengikat rambutnya yang sekarang sudah lurus

"kami yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu"sahut Ginny,membuat kening Hermione kembali berkerut

"aku tidak mengerti.."jawab Hermione

"kami tahu kau ada masalah Hermione…"Luna menjawab sambil tersenyum

"kau terlihat pucat semenjak sampai ke Hogwarts,lingkaran matamu hitam,dan kau bukanlah jenis orang yang hanya karena sedang bosan ingin mengganti penampilan,meluruskan rambut dan sedikit make up tipis ini…ini benar-benar bukan dirimu…"Hermione menunduk mendengar pernyataan Ginny

"sungguh tidak ada apa-apa Ginny..Luna…aku baik-baik saja"Ginny mendengus

"jika memang tidak ada apa-apa,dimana Draco sekarang?aku tidak percaya kalau kau meninggalkannya hanya karena dia terlambat…"hermione menarik nafas panjang diam sejenak

"kau bisa cerita Mione..mungkin kami bisa membantumu.."Luna memegang tangan Hermione,Hermione pun mengangkat kepalanya,menatap Ginny dan Luna,lalu mulai bercerita

"begitulah..sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,Ayah dan Ibunya tahu aku kekasih Draco,tapi mereka sepertinya lebih memilih Alicia,Draco sudah jadi tunangan Alicia..dan aku sekarang bahkan tidak tahu apa status ku dengan Draco…aku benar-benar bingung saat ini..aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,memperlakukannya seperti apa saat kami bersama…"Hermione menghela nafas lagi,lalu melirik Harry dan Neville yng tersenyum kearah mereka

"kau harus bicara dengan Draco,Mione…"Ginny memberi saran

"kau harus menanyakan keputusannya,dan kalian juga harus membicarakan hubungan kalian..jika kau terus diam,masalah ini akan terus berlarut-larut…"

"tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal ini…aku tidak tahu hendak bicara apa.."sahut Hermione

"ayolah Mione..kau sudah berkali-kali menolak kesempatan bicara dengannya,kau hanya gengsi…kau keras kepala…kau mendengar sendiri kan dia bahkan menolak pertunangan ini,lalu kenapa kau harus bingung,kalian harus bisa pertahankan hubungan kalian kan?"Ginny berusaha meyakinkan Hermione

"yang dikatakan Ginny benar…masalah ini harus segera kalian selesaikan,atau nantinya jika Draco berubah pikiran,kau sendirilah yang akan menyesal…"nasihat Luna,Hermione menarik nafas lagi lalu mengangguk

"sepertinya kalian benar,aku harus berani menghadapi Draco.."Hermione tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Ginny dan Luna yang tersenyum puas

"kau masih punya waktu setengah jam"ucap Luna lalu melambai

saat berada didepan asrama Hermione melirik jam tangannya,pukul 07.00 tepat..

"masih ada waktu"gumam Hermione lalu memasuki asrama,ia melihat pintu kamar Draco sudah terbuka dan pintu kamar mandi tertutup setengah,Hermione berniat memanggil Draco saat ia melihat Draco sedang berdiri membelakangi seseorang,dan itu Alicia..gadis itu sedang bermain-main dengan busa di dalam bath tub…

"apa-apaan ini?"desis Hermione lalu segera bersembunyi saat Alicia melirik kearahnya

…_Flash back off…_

"kurasa kau harus memaksaku.."goda Alicia sambil berdiri keluar dari bath tub,tubuhnya tanpa sehelai kain pun,namun busa tebal menutupi hampir seluruh bagian Draco menegang saat ia merasa Alicia memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang,Draco segera berbalik dan mendorong Alicia

"menjauh idiot!"desis Draco pelan namun tajam ia berpaling menatap Alicia,sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan Alicia yang tanpa busana

"kau.."Draco tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya saat Alicia tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya,Draco yang terkejut mendorong Alicia dengan kasar,namun saat itulah Hermione muncul di balik pintu

"maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu tuan Malfoy..tapi kau tidak sepantasnya membawa orang asing kelingkungan Hogwarts,apalagi membawanya masuk keasrama dan melakukan hal-hal menjijikan"Hermione menarik nafas panjang,ia merasa air mata sudah meleleh kepipinya dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya lalu memekik

"potong 100 point dari slytherin!"Hermione berlari meninggalkan Draco yang masih mematung dan Alicia yang menyeringai lalu mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya

"kena kau!"seru Alicia sambil tertawa puas,ia memegang tangan Draco

"jadi..sampai dimana kita tadi?sebelum si mudblood bodoh itu muncul"godanya sambil meraih dagu Draco,Draco mendorong Alicia sampai terjatuh kelantai

"kubilang menjauh dariku jalang!dan jangan pernah memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan itu,kau sendiri hanyalah squib tidak berguna!"Draco berlari keluar menyusul Hermione tidak mempedulikan teriakan Alicia yang berteriak memanggilnya,ia melihat pintu asrama ketua murid terbuka

"sial!dia keluar"gerutu Draco sambil menyambar jubahnya yang ada di sofa lalu berusaha menyusul Hermione,ia dapat melihat Hermione yang berlari menuruni tangga,Hermione sudah sampai ke koridor utama,disana sudah banyak siwa yang berjalan menuju kelas terus menerus menyeka air matanya,berusaha berlari secepat mungkin,ia hanya ingin segera sampai keasrama Gryfindor,ingin menangis dikamar lamanya,Draco tak kan bisa mengusiknya disana…Hermione sudah tidak peduli lagi akan kelas yang harus segera ia hadiri,ia terus Hermione dapat mendengar langkah kaki Draco yang mengejar sambil memanggilnya namanya,Draco terus mengejar Hermione,ia tidak peduli berpasang-pasang mata menatap berhasil menyusul Hermione dan menarik tangannya,membuat Hermione menghadap kearahnya.

"lepaskan aku!"bentak Hermione sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Draco,air mata terus mengalir dipipinya

"please Mione..dengarkan penjelasanku"Draco menatap lurus kemata Hermione,ia menyeka air mata Hermione lembut

"harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun darimu!tidak usah berlagak seperti kau peduli!lepaskan aku!"Hermione berusaha mendorong Draco menjauh,para siswa yang menyaksikan hal itu sudah mulai mengerubungi mereka,mereka seakan tontonan seru ditengah koridor pagi ini

"Mione.."Hermione menarik tangannya,saat hendak berlari lagi Draco kembali menahannya

"please Mione…"

"WE'RE DONE MALFOY!"pekik Hermione keras sambil menyentakkan tangannya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri terpaku,tak percaya atas apa yang ia melirik kesekeliling,berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik, para siswa Hogwarts bahkan tidak pernah tahu mengenai hubungan Draco dengan Hermione tapi sekarang mereka sudah menyaksikan sendiri berakhirnya hubungan mereka

"sungguh ironis"bisik Draco kemudian membentak para siswa yang bergerombol

"sekarang pergi kekelas kalian atau kalian akan menerima detensi berat!"ancam Draco yang sontak membuat semua orang pergi meninggalkan Draco

"sial..sial..sial.."umpat Draco pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Makasiihhh buat semua reviewnya ya…**

**Padahal aku pikir FF ini udah ga ada yang mau baca lagi…makasih udah mau terus ngikutin FF ini,dengan adanya review aku jadi makin semangat ngelanjutin nulis…**

**Maaf juga yaa kalau ceritanya makin ngaco…idenya numpuk diotak tapi bingung gimana mau nuanginnya kedalam tulisan..hehehe**

**Please keep review and read…**

.

.

.

"brengsek!berani-beraninya Draco mengataiku seperti itu,cih..lihat saja,aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya,aku akan membuat dialah yang pada akhir nya mengemis untukku,dan semua ini karena Granger sialan itu,aku juga tak akan pernah membuat hidupnya tenang!"desis Alicia sambil mondar-mandir didalam Malfoy Manor,ia baru saja kembali setelah sekitar setengah jam menunggu Draco di asrama ketua murid lalu memutuskan pergi ke Malfoy manor karena Draco tak kunjung kembali

"tak pernah ada yang berani memperlakukanku seperti ini…"Alicia terus mondar-mandir sampai ia mendengar pintunya diketuk

"siapa?mengganggu sekali"tanyanya kasar,kemudian pintu dibuka perlahan

"ini aku,Alicia…"Mrs Malfoy masuk kekamar Alicia,Alicia mendelik,tapi membiarkan Mrs Malfoy duduk diatas ranjangnya

"ada apa Narcissa?aku berharap ini penting,karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang"Mrs Malfoy berdeham

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan mu tentang keputusan yang kau ambil,apa kau yakin ingin bersama Draco setelah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?saat kau sudah melihat bagaimana caranya memperlakukan orang lain?"Alicia menyeringai

"apa kau berharap aku merubah pikiranku?itu berarti kau sudah siap untuk kehilangan semuanya?kehilangan segala yang kau miliki sekarang?akulah satu-satunya harapan kalian sekarang Narcissa"Mrs Malfoy tersenyum

"harta bukan segalanya bagiku Alicia…bagiku kebahagiaan keluarga ku yang terpenting…selama masih ada cinta dalam keluarga ku itu sudah cukup.."Alicia tertawa geli

"diamlah Narcissa..semua orang tahu bahwa kau dan Lucius itu tidak saling mencintai…kalian menikah bukan karena kehendak kalian stop bicara hal menjijikan itu dihadapanku!tapi by the way…aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu"Mrs Malfoy mengerutkan kening

"memang tidak dengan Lucius,tapi aku memiliki cinta untuk Draco….lalu…apa yang kau inginkan Alicia?"

"kau pasti bisa meminta Draco untuk mau menerimaku kan?menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mudblood itu?"

"aku tidak tahu Alicia..sepertinya Draco mencintainya,lagipula itu haknya untuk memilih….pertunangan kalian bahkan belum resmi"Alicia berdiri mendekati Mrs Malfoy

"tapi aku perhatikan ia tidak dapat melawanmu…mungkin ia masih bisa menentang Lucius,tapi tidak dengan mu Narcissa..itu nampak sangat jelas…"

"apa kau sudah seyakin ini terhadap Draco?"

"aku tidak akan melepaskannya apalagi setelah apa yang Ia lakukan padaku"Alicia menyeringai melihat ekspresi Mrs Malfoy yang berubah terkejut

"apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"terjadi sesuatu saat aku menyusulnya pagi ini ke Hogwarts…dan kau tentunya tidak mau tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan…jadi kurasa kalian harus segera meresmikan hubungan kami…"Alicia tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,Mrs Malfoy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meninggalkan Alicia yang tertawa dibelakangnya,

"gadis ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras…"gumam Mrs Malfoy lalu menuruni tangga untuk bertemu Mr Malfoy yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan perkamen diruang kerjanya

"Lucius…"Mrs Malfoy duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Mr Malfoy

"ada apa Narcissa?"

"aku tidak dapat menerima keputusan ini…"

"apa maksudmu"Tanya Mr Malfoy sambil mengerutkan kening

"Alicia..dia gadis yang tidak baik untuk keluarga kita..tidak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Draco..dia gadis yang benar-benar egois Lucius..Draco akan sangat menderita jika menikah dengan gadis sepertinya..ini tidak boleh terjadi…"

"cukup Narcissa!kupikir keputusan ini sudah final,hanya ini kesempatan kita,jika Raymond membantu kita,rekan yang lain pasti akan mulai mempercayai kita lagi,dan semuanya akan segera kembali seperti semula…"Mrs Malfoy mengernyit

"pernahkah kau memikirkan Draco?kupikir seharusnya semua ini menjadi keputusannya….demi Merlin..Lucius,Alicia itu mungkin sudah gila!"Mr Malfoy memukul meja

"justru semua ini kulakukan demi Draco..anak bodoh itu!bisa apa dia tanpa harta?sekarang dia bahkan sudah ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya bukan?tidak ada lagi yang pernah berkunjung untuk mencarinya…ia bukan apa-apa tanpa nama Malfoynya…"

"tapi aku tidak menginginkan Draco mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita,menikah hanya demi kepentingan keluarga…."Mrs Malfoy bergumam kecil

"aku ingin pembicaraan ini selesai Narcissa…keputusan ini sudah bulat..Draco akan segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan Alicia!kau boleh keluar sekarang aku sibuk…"Mr Malfoy kembali memandang perkamen ditangannya dengan ekspresi dingin,sama sekali tidak menunjukan kepedulian,Mrs Malfoy pun keluar dari ruangan itu,menutup pintu dan menarik nafas panjang

"apa memang harus seperti ini?"gumamnya putus asa

.

.

.

"Mione…kau tidak apa-apa?"Ginny mendekati Hermione yang menelungkupkan diri diranjang lamanya,diasrama Gryfindor…

"aku baik-baik saja…"Hermione menjawab tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Ginny memutar bola matanya

"ayolah Mione,kami sudah tahu semuanya…" Ginny menyentuh pundak Hermione

"apa beritanya sudah menyebar?memalukan sekali..."Hermione mendengus tapi matanya masih terlihat merangkul Hermione

"kau akan baik-baik saja..kau itu gadis yang kuat….kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu,aku bisa menyuruh Harry dan Neville menghajar Draco sekarang…"geram Ginny

"tidak Gin..jangan lakukan apapun terhadap dia…biarkan saja..aku sudah tidak mau peduli lagi…"Hermione mendengus lagi berusaha terlihat kuat

"bagaimana kelas tadi?apa ada tugas?"Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan,Ginny menggeleng

"tidak,Prof Mcgonagall hanya menyuruh kita mencari beberapa referensi dari buku perpustakaan tentang pelajarannya…"

"apa saja yang ia jelaskan tadi?umm…apa ia tahu alasan aku tidak masuk ?apa Draco masuk?"Hermione bertanya tanpa menunjukan ketertarikan sepenuhnya

"kurasa ini bukan saatnya membicarakan pelajaran Mione,aku bilang kau sakit,ia sempat ragu tapi akhirnya dia percaya juga…Draco tidak masuk,tapi tidak ada yang tahu ia kenapa"Hermione menarik nafas panjang

"Merlin…aku lelah sekali…"gumam Hermione sambil memegang kepalanya

"kau pucat Mione..apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"Hermione menengok

"aku baik-baik saja Gin..jangan khawatir…"Mione berdiri lalu merapikan seragamnya

"jam berapa ini?"tanyanya lagi

"sudah pukul 7 malam,kurasa yang lain sudah menunggu di aula besar…makan malam akan segera dimulai..ayo kita kesana"Hermione tersenyum

"kurasa aku tidak turun ke aula malam ini…"

"ayolah Mione..kau bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang…kau bisa benar-benar sakit jika begini terus..ayo kau harus makan.."Ginny menarik tangan Hermione,tapi tiba-tiba Hermione merasa pusing

"aku pusing Ginny…sungguh aku akan baik-baik saja setelah patroli malam ini,aku akan segera istirahat…"Ginny menarik nafas panjang

"kau masih akan melakukan Patroli?apa kau yakin?Mione…please jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu…"

"Ginny..aku mampu menghadapi semuanya..ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perjuangan kita menghadapi perang besar itu bukan?"Hermione tersenyum

"turunlah ke aula..aku tidak ingin Harry,Luna,dan Neville mengkhawatirkan kita,aku akan menunggu sampai tiba waktu patroli disini…"

"apa kau akan menginap disini?"Tanya Ginny lagi

"kurasa tidak…"Hermione menggeleng

"apa kau yakin?"

"iya..aku tidak mau Draco menganggapku tidak berani bertemu dengannya..dia pasti akan besar kepala"dengus Hermione sambil berusaha menutupi sakit hatinya

"baiklah kalau itu memang keinginanmu.."Ginny pun meninggalkan Hermione dikamar itu

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan Mione?"Harry bertanya begitu Ginny tiba di Aula besar

"Mione bilang ia tidak apa-apa..tapi aku tidak yakin…"Harry mengerutkan kening

"apa maksudmu?"

"ia terlihat sangat pucat Harry,ia sepertinya sakit…tapi ia bahkan tidak mau kuajak makan malam…apa kau bisa membujuknya?"

"dia itu keras kepala..ia tidak akan mendengarkan aku…"Harry menggeleng

"apa kalian melihat Draco?"Tanya Ginny saat mereka baru saja memulai makan

"tidak Gin..tapi kudengar ada beberapa orang yang melihat Draco pergi ke Menara Astronomi setelah pertengkaran dengan Hermione tadi pagi.."Neville menanggapi

"begitukah?sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mereka berdua,padahal tadi pagi aku dan Luna menyarankan agar Mione bicara baik-baik dengan Draco,tidak menyangka malah jadi seperti ini…"Ginny menghela nafas

"apa kau pikir sesuatu terjadi saat mereka bicara?"Tanya Luna,dibalas dengan gelengan oleh mereka semua

"aku akan menanyakannya pada Draco…"Harry melirik meja Slytherin yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya Draco

"dia bahkan tidak datang untuk makan malam,sama seperti Mione…"komentar Luna

"mereka tidak ada yang mau terbuka pada kita,sekarang kita pun juga sulit untuk membantu memecahkan masalah yang mereka berdua hadapi…"Ginny menggerutu

"mungkin masalah ini masalah yang dianggap sangat pribadi oleh mereka,terkadang ada saatnya kita membutuhkan waktu berpikir dan berusaha memutuskan sendiri solusi akan masalah kita Ginny…"ucap Luna sambil tersenyum

"kurasa kau benar Luna…kuharap semua akan segera membaik.."balas Ginny

.

.

.

Draco menghela nafas sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap,ia merasakan angin malam berhembus dingin menembus jubahnya

"jam berapa ini?"bisiknya pada diri sendiri,kemudian Draco pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama ketua murid,sesampainya di asrama,ia mendapati ruang Rekreasi kosong,tapi lampu dan api perapian sudah menyala,ia yakin Hermione sekarang sedang ada dikamarnya,Draco seharian penuh sama sekali tidak keluar dari Menara Astronomi,bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan dan mandi,jadi Draco langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri,ia mandi dengan cepat karena hari sudah cukup malam,setelah berseragam lengkap Draco langsung menunggu Hermione untuk patroli di ruang rekreasi,dia duduk melamun didepan perapian,setelah itu Hermione keluar dari kamarnya,Hermione terlihat pucat pasi,tapi Hermione membuang muka saat Draco menatapnya,Hermione pun melangkah keluar lebih mereka sampai pada sebuah persimpangan dikoridor utama Hermione berhenti

"kau kearah sana dan aku kearah sini"ucap Hermione ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan Draco

"apa kita tidak bisa patroli bersama saja?"Tanya Draco saat Hermione sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya

"sebaiknya tutup mulutmu dan cepat selesaikan patroli ini Malfoy…"sahut Hermione dingin sambil meneruskan langkahnya

.

.

.

Hermione menggeliat diatas ranjangnya,ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit,ia menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing dan menyadari suhu tubuhnya tinggi…

"ouch.."Hermione hampir terjatuh saat berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya,ia pergi kedapur dan meminum segelas air,ia melirik kearah jam dinding lalu menghela nafas,

"pukul 5 pagi…"ucap Hermione pelan lalu kembali kekamarnya,saat ia hendak mencoba tidur kembali ia melihat seekor burung hantu mengetuk jendelanya,Hermione pun mengambil surat yang dibawa oleh burung itu…

_Hello Mudblood Granger,_

_Aku tak akan banyak bicara…hanya sekedar memberi informasi untukmu,kunci dari masa depan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy ada ditanganku sekarang,jadi aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi Draco!jika kau tidak ingin menjadi alasan kehancuran keluarga Malfoy…aku yakin kau tak mau kan?_

_By the way,kau harus datang kepesta pertunangan kami dalam waktu dekat ini, pastikan kau datang!_

_Alicia Rommanov_

Hermione memejamkan matanya setelah membaca surat itu,ia merasa kepalanya bertambah sakit,Hermione bersandar didinding lalu memasukan surat itu kedalam laci meja belajarnya,karena semakin pusing Hermione memutuskan untuk berebah diatas tempat tidurnya

.

.

.

Semua mata kembali menatap Draco sambil berbisik-bisik disepanjang koridor,Draco hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar hanya sesekali mendengus kearah mereka yang sudah bicara terlalu keras,sesampainya di Aula besar keadaan tambah parah,kini Ginny juga ikut memandangnya tajam sedangkan Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lalu Luna hanya tersenyum masam dengan Neville,tapi Draco memutuskan untuk tetap duduk disamping Harry

"hey.."sapa Draco pada mereka

"dari mana saja Draco?"Tanya Harry begitu Draco duduk

"menenangkan diri,kurasa kalian pasti sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi kemarin kan…"

"tentu saja"sahut Ginny ketus

"jadi dimana Mione?"Tanya Luna

"aku sudah berulang kali mengetuk kamarnya…ia sama sekali tidak mau membuka pintu,ia hanya menyuruhku jangan mengganggunya,padahal dia ada kelas jam 09.00 ini…"Harry melirik jam tangannya

"ini baru pukul 07.00…masih ada banyak waktu,mungkin ia hanya kurang tidur…semoga dia baik-baik saja"ucap Harry

"dia bahkan belum makan apapun semenjak kemarin..apa kau gila mengatakan bahwa Mione baik-baik saja Harry?dia mungkin sedang sakit…."Ginny menatap tajam kearah Draco

"aku tidak peduli pada apapun masalah kalian Malfoy,tapi setidaknya kau bisa lebih bertanggung jawab kan pada rekan seasrama mu!aku akan menyusulnya…"Ginny bergegas pergi

"aku ikut denganmu…"ucap Luna sambil menyusul Ginny

"maafkan Ginny Draco..ia sangat menyayangi Mione,jadi…"Draco tersenyum pada Harry

"it's ok Harry..kurasa ini memang salahku…"

"sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Neville yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengaduk bubur dalam mangkuknya

"ada sedikit salah paham diantara kami…dan Mione terlalu marah untuk mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan..jadi..yah,aku sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa,aku sekarang hanya bisa menunggunya untuk sedikit tenang dan berusaha untuk bicara padanya lagi…"

"kuharap masalah kalian cepat selesai,aku benci melihat Mione terluka…"sambung Harry

"aku bahkan tak diberi kesempatan meminta maaf padanya…"gumam Draco kecil

.

.

.

"Mione?"panggil Ginny dan Luna didepan pintu kamar Hermione

"Ginny?Luna?"sahut Hermione dari dalam kamarnya

"ini kami..buka lah pintunya…"sahut Luna,Hermione pun membukakan pintunya

"Ya ampun Mione…"pekik Ginny saat melihat Hermione yang terlihat sangat lemas

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Luna langsung memegangi Hermione

"aku baik-baik saja…tidak usah panik begitu"sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum lemah

"baik-baik saja?kami memang tidak sepintar dirimu,tapi kami juga tidak bodoh Mione.."sahut Ginny

"kau bisa membuat bubur kan Ginny?tolong buatkan bubur untuk Mione..aku akan membantunya ketempat tidur.."Ginny mengangguk lalu segera membuatkan bubur lalu membawanya kekamar

"kalian ada kelas kan?kenapa malah repot-repot mengurusi aku…"ucap Hermione sambil menyuap buburnya

"kami masih punya waktu Mione….makan lah"ucap Luna sambil tersenyum

"maaf merepotkan kalian…tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa,ini hanya demam biasa"

"oh berhentilah berlaga kuat Mione…kami dapat mengerti perasaan mu saat ini,berhubungan dengan Malfoy memang bukan ide yang baik"dengus Ginny yang sontak membuat Hermione memejamkan matanya

"Ginny..kurasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu…"tegur Luna

"tidak apa-apa Ginny,kau memang benar…"sahut Hermione lagi,setelah selesai memakan buburnya Hermione berdiri

"kurasa aku sudah membaik..thanks sudah membantuku,aku akan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekelas,kalian duluan saja.."

"baiklah Mione.."Ginny dan Luna pun pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendirian lalu Hermione pun memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat,setelah merasa cukup membaik Hermione mengenakan seragamnya bersiap hendak kekelas,saat itu ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu asrama ketua murid

"Miss Granger?apa anda didalam?"panggil suara itu,Hermione pun segera membuka pintu

"oh..Professor..masuklah…"Prof Mcgonagall pun memasuki asrama ketua murid

"silahkan duduk Professor..ada apa?"Tanya Hermione sambil menyihir dua cangkir teh panas

"apa anda ada kelas Miss Granger?"

"ya..saya sedang bersiap-siap Professor…"

"anda terlihat pucat apa anda sakit?"

"saya baik-baik saja Professor,sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening

"sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat kabar buruk Miss Granger…"Hermione tersentak mendengar hal itu

"apa yang terjadi Professor?berita buruk apa maksudnya?"Hermione mulai cemas

"apa anda yakin ingin mendengarnya sekarang?"Hermione mengangguk cepat

"baiklah,.sebenarnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku menerima sebuah surat…itu dari ibumu,Mrs Granger"

"ada apa dengan Mom?Professor..tolong katakan padaku…"Hermione panik,ibunya tidak pernah mengirim surat pada kepala sekolah,pasti sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi

"aku minta maaf Miss Granger…ayah anda telah meninggal dunia kemarin malam…"Hermione terdiam,sulit mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Professor Mcgonagall

"Miss Granger?"Mcgonagall memegang pundak Hermione

"aku turut berduka cita…Mrs Granger meminta anda untuk segera pulang,ia membawa jasad ayah anda untuk segera bilang akan sampai di London malam ini…"

"ini bohongkan Professor?"Tanya Hermione,air matanya sudah mengalir dipipinya

"Dad baik-baik saja kan?bagaimana mungkin ia pergi?ia selama ini baik-baik saja…"Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan,seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"Miss Granger…aku benar-benar minta maaf.."Prof Mcgonagall merangkul Hermione yang menangis dalam pelukannya

"saya akan segera pergi kerumah saya,Professor…"gumam Hermione pelan setelah beberapa saat menangis

"perlukah anda diantar oleh seorang teman?aku akan memberikan izin Miss Granger…"Hermione menggeleng

"tidak perlu Professor aku bisa sendiri…"

"baiklah kalau begitu,sekali lagi aku turut berduka Miss Granger.."Mcgonagall pun meninggalkan Hermione yang masih duduk terpaku disofa

.

.

.

Begitu kelas selesai Draco langsung kembali keasrama karena Luna memberitahunya bahwa Hermione sedang sakit,mereka berpikir pasti Hermione bertambah parah makanya ia tidak datang kekelas tadi membawa sekeranjang buah dan beberapa botol ramuan yang ia minta dari Madam Pomfrey,setelah sampai Draco langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione

"Mione..?"panggil Draco

"Mione apa kau didalam?"panggil Draco lagi,setelah beberapa saat ia membuka pintu kamar Hermione yang ternyata tidak terkunci,ia terkejut melihat Hermione tidak ada disana,ia mengecek keseluruh asrama,namun ia tidak juga menemukan Hermione,akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke Aula besar,karena waktu memang sudah menunjukan waktu makan ingin menanyakan Hermione pada Ginny atau Harry,mungkin Hermione pergi keasrama Gryfindor.

Ada yang aneh pada suasana Aula besar malam ini,langit –langit yang biasanya dihiasi bintang sekarang malah terlihat mendung dan dipenuhi awan gelap.

"apa kalian melihat Hermione?"Tanya Draco sambil duduk disamping Neville

"bukankah Hermione beristirahat diasrama ketua murid?"Tanya Ginny menyelidik

"aku sudah mencarinya tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun,aku pikir ia mungkin pergi keasrama Gryfindor.."

"dia tidak ada dikamarku.."sahut Ginny

"kemana dia?"tanya Draco mulai cemas

"ayo kita segera mencarinya.."ajak Harry,pada saat mereka hendak berdiri,Mcgonagall berdeham dan membuat mereka mengurungkan niat mereka

"hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar buruk…Ayah dari ketua murid perempuan kita Hermione Granger,kemarin malam telah meninggal dunia…Miss Granger selama beberapa waktu ini akan kembali kerumahnya…tugas ketua murid akan diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Mr Malfoy…"setelah Mcgonagall menyelesaikan pengumumannya Draco langsung menatap kearah Harry

"aku harus menyusulnya Harry,ia pasti sangat sedih sekarang" ucap Draco yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya

"tapi bagaimana dengan tugas ketua murid?"Tanya Neville

"aku akan bicara pada Professor Mcgonagall untuk memilih seseorang menggantikan aku dan Hermione sementara waktu…"Harry mengangguk,

"kami juga akan segera menyusul Draco.."lanjut Harry,Draco pun segera meninggalkan Aula besar untuk menemui Prof Mcgonagall

.

.

.

Hermione duduk merenung disofa ruang tamu keluarganya,sejak tadi sudah beberapa kerabat dekat menelponnya mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan berjanji akan datang pada pemakaman menatap telephone menunggu ibunya menghubunginya,seharian ia hanya menangis saja,sampai sekarang ia merasa air matanya sudah sulit untuk keluar,dan ia hanya bisa melamun tanpa melakukan telephonenya berdering ia segera mengangkatnya

"Mione…"

"Mom!"pekik Hermione

"bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?sebenarnya ada apa?"

"maafkan kami Mione…ayahmu tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya,sebenarnya ayahmu mengidap kanker otak..itulah salah satu penyebab kenapa ia sangat sulit mendapatkan ingatannya kembali,ia menyayangimu Mione,dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir…"Hermione kembali terisak

"tapi,dengan begini aku bahkan tidak melihatnya disaat-saat terakhirnya Mom…"

"maaf Mione,sebenarnya alasan kami tidak bisa kembali tahun baru kemarin adalah karena keadaan ayahmu memburuk…kita harus kuat Mione,itulah pesan terakhirnya…tunggu saja dirumah,Mom akan segera berangkat ke London…pesawat akan segera take off…Mom akan menghubungi lagi setelah sampai diLondon…Mom sangat menyayangimu Mione…"

"aku tahu Mom,aku juga sangat menyayangi Mom dan Dad…aku akan menunggu dirumah..bye…"setelah menutup telephone Hermione kembali meringkuk disofa,air mata masih setia menetes dipipinya,karena terlalu lelah tak terasa Hermione jatuh tertidur sejenak,tetapi baru beberapa saat tertidur Hermione terbangun oleh mimpi buruk,ia melirik jam sudah hampir pukul 10 malam,seharusnya ibunya sudah tiba di London,Hermione berusaha menghubungi ponsel ibunya tapi hasilnya nihil,ponsel Mrs Granger tidak pun melangkah kedapur dan menuangkan susu coklat dari dalam lemari es ke gelasnya,meminumnya cepat lalu pergi keruang keluarga untuk menyalakan TV,setelah beberapa kali mengganti channel,Hermione terpaku pada sebuah channel yang menayangkan liputan berita

"ini tidak mungkin terjadi..tidak mungkin…."gumam Hermione sambil menatap layar kaca dengan pandangan putus asa dan tidak percaya

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : makasiiihhhhh buat yang udah read terutama yang udah review….**

**Maaf juga coz aku lama updatenya,semoga masih ada yang menunggu…hehe**

**Setelah baca review temen-temen baru nyadar hidupnya Hermione makin tragis aja ya…hehe,tapi aku janjikan FF ini happy ending kok…**

**Warning : Mengandung sedikit unsur rate M!**

**RnR people….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione…oh Tuhan!akhirnya kau mengangkat telephone ku"Pekik seseorang dari telepon yang dipegang Hermione

"apa kau baik-baik saja?aku benar-benar minta maaf,aku turut berduka Mione,aku akan mengambil penerbangan segera,besok pagi aku akan segera ke London..kau tenang saja…hallo?Mione?kau disana?"Hermione masih diam

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?apa kau baik-baik saja?Mione?"suara itu mulai terdengar panic

"apa aku seharusnya baik-baik saja?dalam keadaan seperti ini,apa aku harus baik-baik saja?"Hermione bertanya tanpa ekspresi

"Mione..aku sungguh minta maaf..aku yakin kau kuat…"Hermione tiba-tiba tertawa putus asa

"aku tidak sekuat itu,ini terlalu berat…ini terlalu mustahil untuk jadi kenyataan,semua ini pasti kebohongan..pasti semuanya hanya bohong,benarkan?kalian sedang mengerjaiku kan?benarkan?"orang tersebut terdiam mendengarkan Hermione…ia sangat berempati dengan Mione saat ini

"James…"Panggil Hermione

"sebenarnya apa salahku?apa salahku James Grayson?"Pria yang dipanggil James itupun menjawab

"tidak ada yang salah Hermione…tidak ada,ini semua takdir…"Hermione mendengus

"takdir macam apa James…semua yang kucintai pergi,SEMUANYA!tidak ada yang tersisa lagi untukku..Ron..Dad…orang itu..dan sekarang mungkin Mom juga akan meninggalkanku…!"pekik Hermione keras

"masih ada aku Hermione,aku menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri..bagaimanapun juga aku ini kakakmu…saudaramu…"

"aku tidak tahan James,rasanya sungguh sakit..please..bilang kalian hanya membohongiku?"

"Maafkan aku Mione..aku akan segera menyusulmu ke London…please jangan lakukan hal bodoh..kau tahu aku menyayangimu…tunggu aku dirumah.."

"jangan membuatku menunggu jika akhirnya kau tidak akan datang James…"

"aku pasti datang Hermione..pasti..."Hermione masih memegang telephone itu,padahal telephone itu sudah ditutup,ia mencengkramnya kuat,sangat kuat untuk melarikan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Breaking news sepanjang malam hanya menyiarkan berita tentang hilangnya sebuah pesawat jurusan Australia-London,diduga pesawat tersebut jatuh dilaut,tapi masih belum diketahui pasti…Hermione meminum semua minuman beralkohol yang disediakan untuk musim dingin dirumahnya,ia sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi,ia hanya ingin semua ini dapat ia lupakan,ia sudah menerima pemberitahuan dari pihak airlines tentang kehilangan pesawat ibunya sebelum James menelphonenya tadi…sekarang ia hanya menegak minuman itu disofa sambil menatap nanar pada TV,semakin banyak ia menegak minuman,ia merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan,ia merasa pikirannya sudah buntu sampai ia tidak bisa memikirkan semua masalahnya lagi,Hermione memain-mainkan gelas ditangannya,sambil masih menegak minuman didalamnya

"demi Merlin Mione…apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik seseorang dari belakangnya,membuat Hermione memalingkan wajahnya

"aku hanya bersenang-senang sedikit…sebelum harus menangis lagi"Hermione tertawa sambil menuangkan lebih banyak minuman kegelasnya

"Mione..berhenti…"Draco mengambil minuman itu dari tangannya,membuat Hermione mendelik kesal kearahnya

"berikan itu padaku Malfoy!kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku bersenang-senang hah?kau pasti hanya ingin melihatku selalu menderitakan?aku membencimu Malfoy!pergi dari sini!"usir Hermione sambil berusaha merebut gelas itu dari tangan Draco

"Mione,kau mabuk…sekarang kau harus berhenti minum,kau harus istirahat,aku akan mengantarmu kekamar…"Draco menopang tubuh Hermione dan membawanya kekamar

"kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku bahagia idiot!kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku melupakan segalanya!"bentak Hermione sambil berusaha mendorong Draco,tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan oleng karena ia sudah mabuk berat

"please Mione…."Draco tetap memegang tubuh Hermione,sampai dikamar,Draco mendudukan Hermione keranjang

"Tidurlah..Mione..aku sangat,sangat mencintaimu…aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"Draco membelai pipi Hermione lembut,tapi Hermione tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Draco

"kau akan melakukan apapun?"tanyanya

"apapun Mione…"

"kau berjanji?"Draco mengangguk mantap

"apa kau bisa membuatku senang?aku tidak mau sedih terus"seringai Hermione,Draco mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hermione menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya,Hermione mendekati Draco,lalu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya antusias,Draco terkejut dan mendorong Hermione perlahan

"kau benar-benar mabuk Mione…tidurlah"

"Aku tidak mau tidur!apa sekarang kau mau mengecewakan aku lagi?apa semuanya tidak cukup?"Draco hanya tersenyum

"kau tidak bisa berpikir sehat saat ini,istirahatlah,aku akan menjagamu…"Hermione menepis tangan Draco

"aku sudah bilang tidak ingin tidur..aku hanya ingin kau saat ini,Prince of Slytherin…"bisik Hermione ditelinga Draco

"Mione..."

"please…"Hermione mulai menangis,Hermione sudah benar-benar mabuk ,dan ia benar-benar bukan dirinya saat ini

"please Malfoy…"Draco akhirnya memeluk Hermione

"aku mencintaimu Mione.."bisik Draco pada Hermione,Hermione mendorong Draco hingga berebah diranjang,menyeka air matanya lalu Hermione mencium Draco lagi,kali ini Draco membalasnya…Hermione menarik kemeja Draco,tidak peduli pada kancing kemeja yang terlepas,ia menciumi Draco,mengajak lidah Draco beradu dengan lidahnya,tangannya mulai menuruni perut Draco dan berusaha membuka kancing celana Draco

"Demi Merlin…Hermione!"Draco menghentikan tangan Hermione yang mulai bertindak nakal,Hermione hanya menyeringai sambil berkata

"aku tidak peduli lagi Malfoy…"Hermione mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sambil kembali mencium Draco

"Mione…kondisi sekarang bukanlah kondisi yang tepat untuk hal semacam ini…"

"hanya sekali ini saja Malfoy?apa tidak bisa?"Hermione berusaha mencium Draco lagi

"aku datang kesini bukan untuk ini Mione.."Draco bangun dan mengancingkan kemeja Hermione yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya

"lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini idiot?"Tanya Hermione sinis

"aku kesini untuk menemanimu…menguatkanmu…aku sudah tahu semuanya Mione…aku tahu kau sangat sedih sekarang"

"hanya satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku saat ini bodoh…berikan aku kepuasan,kesenangan…"Goda Hermione lagi

"kau mabuk…"Draco memegang tangan Hermione

"aku akan mencarikanmu obat Muggle diluar…kurasa aku pernah melihat sebuah mini market disekitar sini..istirahatlah…"tiba-tiba Hermione menangis lagi,wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat ketakutan

"tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon jangan pergi…"Hermione terisak sambil mencengkram erat tangan Draco

"aku akan kembali Mione…"

"semua orang mengatakan hal itu..tapi mereka tetap pergi..aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon…"Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya,membuat Draco memeluknya

"aku disini Mione,aku disini…"bisik Draco sambil memeluk Hermione yang terisak didalam dekapannya

.

.

.

Hermione terbangun lagi-lagi karena mimpi buruk,saat ia bangun ia merasakan kepalanya luar bisa pusing dan perutnya mual,ia mencium bau alcohol menyengat dari pakaiannya ,ia melirik kearah jendela,hari sudah mulai memegangi kepalanya dan menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang,ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pelan orang itu dilehernya,Hermione menengok dan terkejut melihat Draco tidur sambil memeluknya,setelah beberapa saat menatap Draco,Hermione tersenyum

"aku rindu kau.."gumamnya pelan,tiba-tiba ia merasa rasa mual dan pusingnya bertambah,Hermione berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya,lalu ia terduduk dilantai toilet,Draco yang terbangun segera menyusulnya

"kau tidak apa-apa Mione?"ucap Draco sambil membantu Hermione berdiri dan membawanya kembali kekamar

"aku baik-baik saja..hanya pengaruh dari mabuk "ucap Hermione sambil meminum segelas air putih yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya

"apa kau sudah tidak mabuk?"Hermione mengerutkan keningnya

"kurasa aku sepenuhnya sehat dan sadar sekarang…"

"kau mabuk berat semalam…"ucap Draco sambil tersenyum

"tidak usah tersenyum seperti itu…aku tahu aku mabuk semalam…" Hermione berusaha tidak membalas senyum Draco tapi tidak berhasil

"baguslah kau sudah bisa tersenyum…."Hermione hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Mione

"menemanimu tentu saja…"jawab Draco

"untuk apa?kurasa kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi…"

"jika kita bukan lagi apa-apa,lalu yang semalam itu apa?"Draco menyeringai sambil menunjuk beberapa kancing kemejanya yang lepas,wajah Hermione sontak memerah

"aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh kan?kita tidak melakukan sesuatu kan?"

"tergantung dari apa yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu itu Mione…"Draco menyeringai lagi

"Merlin..aku pasti sudah mabuk berat…"

"kau memang mabuk berat…walaupun menurutmu kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi..tapi apa salah jika aku ada disini untukmu?"Hermione hanya diam menatap Draco

"ada atau tidak ada kau disini,keadaan akan sama saja Draco…atau sekarang aku harus mulai memanggilmu Malfoy lagi…?"

"Please Mione bahkan sampai detik ini kau tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan apapun…"

"ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apapun Malfoy…."

"panggil aku Draco,Mione..jangan begini,kau membuatku merasa jauh…"

"sudah kubilangkan,kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa,dan keberadaan dirimu disini tidak akan merubah apapun,lagipula jika kau disini,bagaimana dengan tanggung jawab kita sebagai ketua murid?"Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin Draco pergi tapi ia tidak mungkin begitu saja membiarkan Draco berada disampingnya,setelah semua yang terjadi bukan?

"Mcgonagall sudah memilih Ginny dan Harry untuk sementara menggantikan kita,itulah kenapa mereka tidak ikut kesini…sedangkan Neville dan Luna berjanji akan segera menyusul saat mereka mendapat izin…."

"kupikir sebaiknya kau kembali,kita tidak boleh menyusahkan Harry dan Ginny…"

"Mione..jangan berlaga tegar dihadapanku…"Hermione terdiam

"maafkan aku Mione,aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu…"Hermione hanya mengangguk

"kapan Ibumu akan tiba disini?"Hermione menunduk untuk menutupi air matanya

"kurasa Mom juga tidak akan pernah tiba…"Draco mengerutkan kening

"apa yang terjadi Mione?"

"pesawat yang ditumpangi Mom hilang,kemungkinan jatuh dilaut…"Bisik Hermione hampir tanpa suara,Draco segera menarik Hermione kepelukannya

"maafkan aku Mione…"Hermione hanya terdiam dipelukan Draco,ia sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah menangis terus

"apa kau ingin sarapan?"Draco bertanya sambil mengusap air mata Hermione

"aku tidak lapar..kau saja yang makan,kurasa di dalam lemari es banyak makanan…"

"aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau makan.."

"Malfoy…"Draco memotongnya

"Draco,Mione…panggil aku Draco…"

"baiklah,tapi…aku benar-benar tidak lapar jadi…"

"aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan,kita sarapan bersama…"potong Draco lagi

"seperti kau bisa saja…"dengus Hermione

"aku bisa..aku pernah melihat mu masak sebelumnya"

"kau tidak pernah mencoba…apalagi dengan peralatan Muggle..apa kau benar-benar lapar?"Tanya Hermione

"tentu saja,aku belum makan sejak siang kemarin…"

"baiklah,aku akan masak untukmu…"

"aku tidak makan kalau kau tidak…"Hermione memandang Draco sejenak,lalu menghela nafas panjang

"baiklah…"Draco tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hermione lalu segera mengikuti Hermione membuat roti panggang serta telur dadar dan sosis goreng,lalu makan bersama Draco

"kau sangat pucat Mione..kau mau pergi ke Healer..?"tawar Draco sambil mengunyah rotinya

"disini Muggle punya Dokter..dan aku tidak perlu pergi kesana…"

"Mione…jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.."

"aku baik-baik saja…umm..dan kurasa kau harus segera mengganti bajumu"

"kau benar.."jawab Draco sambil melihat kemejanya

"aku akan pulang sebentar lalu kembali lagi nanti.."Hermione tersentak,dia sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian,ia takut Draco juga tidak akan pernah kembali

"tidak, maksudku,jangan pergi…itu hanya…buang-buang waktu?"Hermione berusaha membuat alasan

"aku hanya sebentar Mione..hanya untuk mandi dan ganti baju…"

"kau bisa mandi disini..lagipula aku punya beberapa baju pria…tidak perlu buang waktu dan tenaga bukan?"Draco mengerutkan kening

"baju pria?"

"ya,milik Dad,tapi jika bajunya terlalu dewasa aku juga punya beberapa baju yang niatnya hendak kukirimkan pada James,tapi belum sempat…"

"siapa itu James?"

"Dad adalah walinya,Dad sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandung sendiri,jadi secara tidak langsung dia itu saudaraku…"

"ohh…jadi,dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia dulu tinggal di London,tapi sudah 9 tahun ini ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Rusia…"

"jadi dia bukan penyihir?"

"bukan..dia sepenuhnya muggle dan ia tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia sihir…dia juga tidak tahu tentang kehidupan sihirku,aku mengaku berkuliah di Harvard Amerika..jadi jangan menyinggung tentang sihir dengannya,dia hanya seorang calon dokter biasa,dia lebih tua 3 tahun daripada aku"

"apa dia akan kesini?"

"iya…dia akan kesini,mungkin nanti malam ia tiba.."Draco hanya mengangguk

"baiklah..dimana bajunya kalau begitu..aku ingin segera mandi…"

"aku akan meletakannya di tempat tidurku,kau mandi dikamar mandiku saja…"Draco hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan sarapannya

.

.

.

"kurasa ukurannya pas denganmu.."ucap Hermione yang sontak membuat Draco melirik kaos dan jeans yang sudah dikenakannya

"lumayan…kau tidak ingin pergi?"ucap Draco yang membuat Hermione mengerutkan kening

"kemana?"

"sudah kubilang kau terlihat pucat,kau harus ke healer atau dokter atau apapun lah namanya itu…"

"tidak perlu,aku ingin terus disini,siapa tahu kabar dari Mom akan segera datang…"

"tapi kalau kau sakit,kau takkan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.."

"aku tidak sakit…"

"jangan pernah bohong padaku Mione…"Hermione mendengus

"kurasa kau lupa jika kita sudah berpisah..jadi aku tidak wajib untuk jujur padamu.."wajah Draco mengeras seketika

"kenapa harus selalu mengungkit hal itu,kau bahkan tidak pernah memberi ku kesempatan,tapi bukankah yang terpenting sekarang aku disini..bersamamu…?"Hermione hanya diam sambil mengganti channel TV yang mereka tonton,mengabaikan Draco yang duduk sambil menghela nafas panjang disampingnya

.

.

.

Harry dan Ginny duduk didalam kamar Mione diasrama ketua murid,sambil berbincang-bincang,mereka bersiap-siap akan segera kekelas

"bagaimana keadaan Mione saat ini yah?kuharap Draco bisa membantunya melewati masa sulit ini…"

"aku tidak yakin dengan dia…tapi aku berharap Mione baik-baik saja,Mcgonagall tidak mengijinkan ketua murid pengganti pergi keluar,Luna dan Neville juga tidak boleh menyusul karena Mione didunia Muggle,hanya satu orang yang diijinkan pergi dan Draco sudah mendahului salah satu dari kita…"

"ia bermaksud baik Ginny..jangan terlalu sinis pada Draco,kita bahkan tidak tahu masalah mereka…"

"sudah kubilangkan Harry,apapun masalah mereka aku tidak peduli…yang kutahu Draco menyakiti Mione…itu saja!"geram Ginny,Harry menyentuh pundak Ginny

"tenanglah sayang..aku tahu kau peduli terhadap Mione,aku pun begitu…kali ini biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya…lagipula yang penting bagi Mione sekarang bukanlah bantuanmu untuk memusuhi Draco,tapi ia perlu dukungan kita untuk masa sulitnya ini…"Ginny menghela nafas

"maafkan aku Harry,kurasa aku terbawa emosi..kau benar,sebaiknya…kita mengirimi surat untuk Mione,semoga ia dapat sedikit terhibur…"Ginny pun membuka laci meja belajar Mione untuk mencari kertas,dan Ginny menemukan selembar perkamen

"Harry,lihat ini…"Ginny membaca surat itu bersama Harry

"Alicia itu mengancam Mione…How dare she…"geram Ginny

"apa menurutmu masalah Draco dan Mione ada hubungannya dengan ini…?"Tanya Harry

"kurasa iya…tentu Hermione tidak ingin membuat keluarga Draco hancur,pasti itulah kenapa mereka jadi seperti sekarang…"duga Ginny yang disambut anggukan oleh Harry

"kita harus memberi tahu Draco…bagaimana menurutmu Harry?"

"ya,tapi kurasa kita harus tahu dulu keadaan Hermione,jangan karena Draco mengungkit masalah ini dengan Hermione keadaannya malah menjadi semakin buruk…"Ginny mengangguk

"baiklah,jadi sekarang aku akan mengirimkan surat untuk Mione saja…"setelah beberapa saat menulis Ginny pun mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk Mione

.

.

.

Hermione terkesiap saat seekor burung hantu mengetuk jendela ruang keluarga,Hermione sedari tadi hanya melamun memandang telephone rumahnya yang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu,mengabarkan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi ibunya sempat melakukan pendaratan darurat dilaut,namun akhirnya tenggelam,tapi beberapa penumpang menggunakan baju pelampung hingga ada yang selamat,namun dari 8 penumpang yang selamat,masih ada 2 orang yang belum sadarkan diri,ditubuh mereka tidak ditemukan identitas apapun,diperkirakan kartu identitas mereka diletakkan didalam bagasi yang mereka bawa,baik di kabin maupun didalam angkutan sehingga pihak airlines tidak dapat menentukan secara pasti mengenai jati diri mereka,tapi salah satunya diduga adalah Mrs Granger,namun karena belum pasti,Hermione masih harus menunggu kabar selanjutnya

"Merlin…!"Hermione terkaget lalu membuka jendelanya dan menerima surat dari Ginny,Draco yang masih setia menemani Hermione walaupun ia sepenuhnya tidak dipedulikan pun akhirnya mendekati Hermione

"dari siapa?"Tanya Draco,Hermione tidak menjawab namun hanya memberi kode pada Draco agar dapat membaca bersama

_Dear Mione,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?kuharap kau dapat melewati semua ini…aku benar-benar turut berduka,maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyusulmu…maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu..aku menyayangimu Mione..please jangan sedih…_

_Aku juga sudah tahu mengenai masalah ibumu..kurasa semua tidak adil buatmu,tapi aku tetap berharap kau bisa melewati ini semua…sungguh Mione sekali lagi aku turut berduka buatmu…Neville dan Luna juga tidak bisa menyusulmu Karena Mcgonagall tidak mengijinkan mereka…_

_Oh ya,Harry titip salam..dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…._

_Kami semua sayang dan peduli padamu Mione…_

_Umm..bagaimana Draco disana?apa dia cukup membantu?_

_Your Best friend_

_Ginny Weasley_

Draco menatap Hermione,membaca ekspresi Mione yang tiba-tiba menatapnya balik

"kira-kira apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ginny?kau cukup membantu?"seringai Hermione

"kurasa aku cukup menghibur?"Draco menyeringai balik pada Hermione

"you wish Draco…"dengus Hermione

"oh ayolah Mione,kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkanku pergi seharian ini..kau pasti ingin aku selalu disampingmu,benarkan?"

"jadi kau ingin pergi…?go ahead…silahkan…"Hermione merengut dan melangkah meninggalkan Draco

"hei..aku hanya bercanda,jangan marah…"Draco menghalangi langkah Mione

"untuk apa marah pada orang tak penting sepertimu,aku hanya ingin keatas untuk membalas surat Ginny…"jawab Hermione ketus

"benarkah?tapi wajahmu terlihat kesal…"goda Draco sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mione,Hermione mundur dan terpeleset,saat Ia hampir jatuh,Draco menangkapnya,lalu Hermione dan Draco tertawa bersama

"aku senang kau sudah mulai bisa tertawa Mione…"bisik Draco karena Hermione masih ada dalam dekapannya,Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh dengan canggung

"yah,aku bersyukur kemungkinan Mom selamat masih sangat besar,itu memberiku harapan…dan aku juga senang karena sahabat-sahabatku masih sangat peduli padaku…"

"lalu aku bagaimana?"Tanya Draco,Hermione mengrutkan kening

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku juga peduli padamu,apa kau benar-benar menganggap kehadiranku disini tidak berguna?"Hermione menatap Draco sejenak

"bukan begitu Draco,hanya saja…"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku,aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Alicia bodoh itu!dan yang kau lihat beberapa hari lalu itu hanya jebakan darinya,aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia bisa menggunakan bubuk Floo untuk bisa masuk melalui perapian asrama yang sudah kuhubungkan dengan kamarku di Manor….sungguh Hermione,trust me…"Hermione menghela nafas

"ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat…kau akan tahu alasannya suatu saat nanti,sejak awal hubungan kita memang terlalu tidak masuk akal…jika kau masih mau disini,tolong jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi,Draco…"ucap Hermione sambil menatap Draco

"baiklah…,untuk sementara waktu ini,hanya sementara waktu Hermione…"ucap Draco

"terima kasih…"ucap Hermione yang lalu pergi kekamarnya untuk membalas surat Ginny,meninggalkan Draco yang beberapa saat kemudian duduk disofa dan tertidur disana

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope u like it friend…**

**RnR yaaaa…**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir lhoooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco terkejut mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu Hermione keras sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hermione

"itu pasti James…"Draco melihat Hermione yang baru saja turun dari tangga berlari menuju pintu

"James!"pekik Hermione

"Mione…"pria itu segera memeluk Hermione

"aku benar-benar minta maaf,aku turut berduka untuk Dad…umm…bagaimana dengan Mom?"Tanya Pria itu,sebelum Hermione menjawab,Draco berdeham melihat James dan Mione yang masih berangkulan didepan pintu,Draco menatap Pria yang diketahuinya bernama James,tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis,rambut coklat gelapnya dipotong pendek,wajahnya tampan dan terlihat ramah,entah kenapa jika saja orang tidak menatap mata James yang berwarna pale green,sosok James sekilas mengingatkan kita dengan sosok Draco,hanya saja kulit Draco lebih pucat dibandingkan James

"aku Draco Malfoy..kau boleh memanggilku Draco"ujar Draco sambil mengulurkan tangan pada James

"aku James Grayson…Hermione's Brother…panggil James saja"sahut James sambil membalas jabatan tangan Draco

"okay… James,ini temanku Draco…"setelah Draco dan James melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka Hermione langsung mendorong James masuk

"kau pasti lelah,aku sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu…"ucap Hermione mengabaikan Draco

"tidak…aku disini untuk menemanimu,aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"James duduk disofa ruang keluarga

"bagaimana keadaanmu Mione?"Tanya James lagi saat Hermione sudah duduk disampingnya

"seperti yang kau lihat,aku cukup kacau dan bingung akan bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini sebenarnya…"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf..aku juga sangat kehilangan Dad,bagaimana perkembangan pencarian Mom?"

"sudah menemukan titik terang,mereka menemukan wanita yang diduga Mom,namun sampai saat ini wanita itu belum siuman,ia masih menjalani perawatan intensif,dan aku masih harus menunggu kepastian…"

"oh…syukurlah kalau begitu.."Hermione mengangguk

"setidaknya ini memberiku harapan James,hanya itu yang kubutuhkan untuk dapat bertahan…"James menggenggam tangan Hermione

"umm..maaf mengganggu reuni keluarga kalian,tapi aku disini tamu…dan kalian mengacuhkan ku…"Draco berdeham sambil melirik sinis pada tangan James yang menggenggam tangan Mione…

"oh..maafkan aku…apa kau teman sefakultas Mione?"

"fakultas?"Tanya Draco sambil mengerutkan kening,Hermione buru-buru menjawab

"ya,dia di fakultas hukum,sama denganku…"

"oh begitu…kapan kau sampai dari USA?"Tanya James lagi

"USA?umm…kemarin malam…saat Hermione mabuk berat…"jawab Draco sambil sedikit bingung

"jangan dengarkan dia James…"sahut Hermione

"kemarin malam?saat Mione mabuk berat?wow..ternyata sekarang Hermione sudah punya kekasih…"James tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hermione

"bukan..dia bukan kekasihku..lagipula kau tahu apa,sudah 8 tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu…"dengus Hermione

"ahh..kau benar,karena sekarang kau terlihat cantik,pasti Draco ini bukan yang pertama ya?"James dan Draco tertawa bersama

"jangan dengarkan Mione,dia hanya malu,aku memang kekasihnya kok…"

"Ex…dia hanya Ex…mantan…"desis Hermione mulai marah

"oh..ayolah Mione,kau kenapa jadi serius seperti ini…kami hanya bercanda okay…"James berhenti tertawa

"aku tidak suka kalian menertawakan aku,lagipula apa kalian saling mengenal?tidak kan?kau datang kesini untuk ku atau untuknya sih James?"wajah Hermione merah karena kesal

"hey,Mione..aku minta maaf,aku disini untuk kau tentunya,untuk menghiburmu…"James tersenyum pada Mione

"baiklah…karena kurasa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi,lebih baik aku kembali…"Draco merasa sangat diacuhkan oleh sikap Hermione

"kau mau kemana?apa kau akan langsung kembali ke USA?"Tanya James,Draco hanya menggeleng,melihat wajah kecewa Draco Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah,lagipula sebenarnya ia masih sangat merindukan Draco

"jangan pergi…setidaknya tunggu beberapa hari lagi,kita dapat kembali bersama…"ucap Hermione tanpa menatap Draco

"kurasa sudah ada yang menemanimu sekarang…apa kau masih butuh aku disini?"tanya Draco

"tidak,umm..maksudku…daripada kau harus kembali tiba-tiba begini,maksudku…ahh terserah kau saja…aku mau tidur dulu,tapi kalau kau masih mau tinggal,kau bisa tidur bersama James dikamar tamu…kamarnya disebelah kamarku…Good night…"Hermione mengecup pipi James lalu naik kelantai atas

"dasar…apa sih maunya dia,selalu tidak jelas begini,membuat bingung saja…"gerutu Draco

"dia menginginkan kau disini,aku bisa melihatnya,dia memang selalu seperti itu,sejak kecil saat dia memintaku untuk berlibur keLondon saat liburan dia selalu bilang bahwa tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku,tapi sebenarnya dia menginginkan yang sebaliknya…"sahut James sambil tersenyum

"kau sepertinya sangat kenal Mione,padahal tadi kudengar kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama 8 tahun,aku juga baru tahu dia memiliki saudara…"

"kami sering berkomunikasi walaupun jarang bertemu,ayah dan ibuku pindah ke Rusia 9 tahun yang lalu,awalnya kami masih sering menjenguk Mione dan keluarganya di London,tapi semakin lama kami sudah tidak pernah ke London lagi,ini pertama kalinya aku ke London setelah sekian lama…"

"kenapa kalian tidak pernah kembali lagi?"

"Mom dan Dad bercerai…aku hanya bersama Mom diRusia sedangkan Dad kembali ke London dan menikah lagi,jadi Mom tidak pernah mengijinkan ku ke London…"

"tapi kau disini sekarang..apa ibumu tahu?"James tertawa

"come on Draco..kita sudah dewasa…orang seusia kita sudah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri…orang tua bisa memberi saran dan masukan tapi tidak bisa memaksa kita…"

"kurasa kau benar…"Draco termenung sesaat

"aku sangat lelah..kurasa aku akan tidur duluan"

"baiklah…tapi,apa kau tahu kamarnya?"

"ya,kurasa rumah ini tidak banyak berubah…"James pun meninggalkan Draco diruang keluarga,setelah beberapa saat,Draco pun menyusul naik keatas,tapi ia berhenti didepan pintu kamar Mione,lalu membuka kamar itu untuk mengecek keadaannya,

"kau masih belum tidur Mione?"Tanya Draco melihat Hermione yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya,Hermione menggeleng

"ada apa?"Tanya Draco

"aku merindukan Mom dan Dad…"bisik Hermione

"aku mengerti perasaanmu..kau harus bersabar…"Hermione hanya mengangguk

"lalu kenapa kau belum tidur?"Tanya Hermione

"aku sudah ingin tidur,hanya mengecek keadaanmu sebentar…kalau begitu,good night"ucap Draco sambil berpaling

"umm…Draco?"Draco membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Mione

"maafkan aku,kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan tadi…"lanjut Hermione

"tidak apa-apa Mione,aku bisa mengerti…kau masih berduka"ucap Draco,Hermione terdiam lagi

"baiklah,aku akan ke kamar kalau begitu…"

"jangan pergi Draco…maksudku…bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?"Tanya Hermione canggung

"baiklah,kalau itu maumu…"sahut Draco sambil mengendikan bahu kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Mione

"thanks…"ucap Hermione lagi lalu kembali melamun

"maafkan aku,aku selalu merepotknmu…"ucap Hermione setelah cukup lama terdiam

"tidak apa-apa Mione,sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?kau tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"sebenarnya aku takut…sangat takut,aku tidak siap jika nanti mereka memberitahuku bahwa yang ditemukan itu bukan Mom…aku tidak siap jika pada kenyataannya aku sendirian"Draco mendekati Mione

"kau harus yakin Mione…selama kau percaya,tidak akan ada yang tidak mungkin…"Hermione tersenyum

"sejak kapan kau jadi sebijak ini Draco…?"Draco dan Mione pun tertawa kecil

"aku senang kau sudah mulai bisa kembali seperti dulu…sekarang tidurlah…"

"ya,aku sudah cukup lelah…tapi,tetaplah disini Draco,setidaknya temani aku sampai aku tertidur"

"tenang saja,aku disini…"ucap Draco sambil membelai rambut Mione

"kubilang hanya menemaniku Draco,tidak usah menyentuhku…good night…"Hermione menyingkirkan tangan Draco lalu memejamkan matanya,Draco menyeringai lalu duduk bersandar disamping Hermione yang tidur membelakanginya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,ia menatap Hermione menunggu gadis itu tertidur lelap,senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah Draco

.

.

.

"jadi kapan pertunangan kami dilangsungkan Lucius?"Tanya Alicia saat mereka sarapan bersama di Manor

"kurasa waktu terbaik adalah setelah pesta kelulusan Draco,tidak lama lagi Alicia..beberapa bulan lagi…"Alicia mendengus

"beberapa bulan lagi?saat itu bisa saja Draco sudah melarikan diri dengan gadis lain,Mudblood Granger itu misalnya!"

"selama Draco masih di Hogwarts,akan sulit untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan Alicia…"jawab Mr Malfoy

"Dad sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan kalian,apa sekarang kalian ingin melarikan diri dari janji kalian?"selidik Alicia

"bukan begitu..kami tidak akan pernah ingkar janji,kami hanya memilih waktu yang tepat.."ucap Mr Malfoy

"kalian harus ingat kontrak itu berdasarkan sihir,kalian harus menepatinya,kecuali aku sendiri yang meminta kalian membatalkan janji kalian…aku akan bersabar untuk sementara waktu,Narcissa apa aku masih bisa menggunakan bubuk Floo ke Hogwarts?"

"kau ingin mengunjungi Draco lagi?dia mungkin saja masih ada pelajaran Alicia.."

"aku tidak peduli…apa aku masih bisa kesana?"Mrs Malfoy mengangguk

"kurasa Draco belum menutup jaringan Floonya…"

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan pergi nanti siang…"Alicia menyeringai lalu meninggalkan meja makan

.

.

.

Pukul sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 pagi,namun belum seorang pun bangun dari tempat tidur mereka,Draco masih tertidur pulas begitu pula dengan James…Hermione terbangun karena cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya,ia melirik keranjangnya yang kosong selintas ia berharap Draco tertidur disampingnya,tapi kenyataannya Draco tidur dengan James dikamar tamu,Hermione pun turun kebawah untuk menyediakan sarapan,tapi baru saja ia turun telephone rumahnya sudah berbunyi…

"hallo..kediaman keluarga Granger…"

"Miss Hermione Granger?ini kami dari pihak Airlines…"

"oh…bagaimana?apa kalian sudah menemukan Mom dan jasad Dad?"jantung Hermione berdegup kencang,ia sangat tidak siap jika diberikan kabar buruk

"kami mempunyai 2 kabar untuk anda,baik dan kurang baik sebenarnya…"Hermione tercekat,lututnya lemah seketika

"ada apa?"

"kami tidak dapat menemukan jasad Mr Granger..kami benar-benar minta maaf,tapi ibu anda Mrs Granger..sudah kami temukan…"

"apa Mom baik-baik saja?"pekik Hermione

"ya,Mrs Granger sudah siuman dini hari tadi dan ia sekarang sudah ada di rumah sakit di London…"

"Mom?sudah sampai ke London?rumah sakit apa?aku akan segera kesana!"

"Health Britain Hospital Miss Granger…"

"terima kasih banyak,aku akan segera kesana…"Hermione melonjak senang saat telephone ditutup,walaupun dia kecewa karena ia tidak bisa memakamkan jasad Mr Granger,tapi ia sangat lega dan bahagia karena Mrs Granger benar-benar selamat,air matanya menetes karena senang dan Hermione sontak berlari ke kamar James dan Draco untuk mengabarkan berita baik ini

"Draco!James!bangun"Hermione menarik selimut mereka dan memukul mereka berdua dengan bantal

"Mione..ada apa?"sahut Draco malas-malasan sedangkan James masih mengucek-ngucek matanya

"bangun dan segera mandi,kita harus kerumah sakit!"pekik Hermione dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya

"kau bahagia sekali,ada apa?"Tanya James

"Mom sudah ditemukan,Mom selamat ia sekarang sudah ada di London!ayo kita harus cepat!"

"benarkah?syukurlah…"ucap Draco dan James berbarengan

"aku akan bersiap-siap,kalian berdua juga harus cepat"Hermione pun berlari meninggalkan Draco dan James yang tersenyum senang ikut bahagia bersama Mione

.

.

.

"Mom!"pekik Hermione lalu langsung memeluk Mrs Granger yang masih duduk diranjang rumah sakit

"Mom tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Mione

"Mom baik-baik saja Mione,hanya sedikit luka luar dan dehidrasi berat saja…tidak usah cemas"Mrs Granger tersenyum

"aku sudah hampir gila Mom…please jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku…"

"maafkan Mom Hermione…tapi mengenai Dad mu…"Mrs Granger memeluk Mione lagi

"aku tahu Mom…semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun kita tinggal berdua…kita bisa asalkan kita bersama…"Hermione dan Mrs Granger tersenyum,lalu Mrs Granger melirik kearah James

"apa itu kau James?"tanyanya,James pun menyalami Mrs Granger dan mengecup pipinya

"kau benar Mom..ini aku…"

"sudah sangat lama,kau tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan…apa ayah dan ibumu juga kesini?"

"Dad sudah tahu dan berjanji akan menjenguk segera…tapi Mom masih bersikeras tidak ingin ke London,ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Dad,dia hanya titip salam…ia bilang ia sangat berduka,ia juga sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena tidak kesini"

"katakan padanya,aku sangat mengerti keadaannya dan aku sangat merinduknnya,sampaikan juga salamku kalau begitu…"

"pasti Mom…"jawab James

"umm…apa itu teman kalian?"Tanya Mrs Granger saat melihat Draco yang tersenyum menatapnya

"itu temanku Mom…teman seangkatanku…"jawab Hermione

"perkenalkan aku Draco Malfoy...Mrs Granger…senang bisa bertemu anda…"Mrs Granger tersenyum

"sepertinya namamu tidak asing…."Draco balas tersenyum

"past Mione sudah sering menceritakanku padamu..aku sering mengganggunya dulu…"Mrs Granger pun tertawa

"oh ya..kau benar..kau Draco Malfoy yang sering diceritakan Hermione padaku,dia sangat kesal setiap kali bercerita tentangmu…jadi sekarang kalian sudah baikan ya?"Hermione tertawa

"bisa dibilang begitu Mom..dia partnerku sekarang,makanya dia kesini untuk menjenguk.."

"tidak dia bohong,mereka ini pacaran Mom.."sahut James sambil tertawa

"diamlah James!"sahut Hermione dengan wajah yang memerah

.

.

.

"kemana dia?"gumam Alicia saat memasuki asrama ketua murid yang terlihat sepi,Alicia melirik kekamar Mione

"aku harus mengerjai gadis itu…"Alicia memasuki kamar Mione,lalu mulai mengacak-acak kamar itu,ia membongkar seisi lemari juga rak-rak buku,Alicia tertawa puas saat melihat kamar itu sudah sangat berantakan,namun saat itu juga Ginny yang kembali untuk mengambil perkamennya saat jam makan siang memasuki kamar itu

"hey!siapa kau?"bentak Ginny membuat Alicia mendelik menatapnya

"kau yang siapa?"dengus Alicia

"aku pemilik kamar ini!dan apa yang kau lakukan?kau pasti penyusup!kau bukan Siswi Hogwarts!aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah…"pekik Ginny marah

"tunggu!bukankah ini kamar Mudblood Granger?aku datang kesini untuk Draco,aku tunangannya,jadi aku buka penyusup!"

"berani-beraninya kau mengatai Hermione seperti itu!kau benar-benar tidak sopan…kau pasti gadis Rusia itu kan?sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau aku akan benar-benar melaporkanmu!"

"aku tidak pergi sebelum bertemu Draco!"

"dia tidak ada disini!sekarang pergilah kemanapun tempatmu berasal…"

"tidak mau!"bentak Alicia

Ginny pun merapalkan mantra pengikat pada Alicia,Alicia pun tidak dapat bergerak maupun bicara,lalu dengan kasar Ginny mendorong Alicia ke perapian

"kau pasti dari Malfoy Manor kan?bye-bye.."seringai Ginny lalu melemparkan bubuk Floo kepada Alicia yang wajahnya merah karena marah

.

.

.

"Alicia!"pekik Mrs Malfoy saat memasuki kamar Draco dan melihat Alicia yang terkena mantra pengikat masih terduduk didalam perapian saat itu hari sudah sore,setelah melepaskan mantra itu,ia membantu Alicia berdiri

"ada apa?"

"Brengsek!siapa gadis berambut merah didalam asrama Draco?"pekik Alicia

Mrs Malfoy menggeleng walaupun sebenarnya dia dapat menebak siapa gadis itu,pastilah salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley

"memang apa yang terjadi?"

"dia mengusirku,mengusirku secara paksa!aku tidak dapat terima,pasti dia disuruh oleh Mudblood jalang itu!"

"tahan emosimu Alicia…"

"tahan bagaimana?aku tidak terima,aku tidak ingin pertunangan dengan Draco,aku ingin ia langsung menikahiku begitu pesta kelulusannya selesai…si Mudblood itu pasti akan hancur"desis Alicia

"apa kau tidak terlalu buru-buru memutuskan?pikirkan lah baik-baik.."

"tidak Narcissa,aku akan segera menghubungi Dad….kalian siapkan saja segalanya,karena aku ingin semuanya sempurna!"Alicia keluar kemudian membanting pintu,Mrs Malfoy hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Draco tidak pantas dengan gadis macam dia…"gumam Mrs Malfoy putus asa

.

.

.

Genap seminggu Hermione dan Draco tidak masuk sekolah,mereka masih menjaga Mrs Granger bersama James yang kebetulan sedang libur Mrs Granger sudah sangat baik sehingga ia tidak ingin Hermione dan Draco ketinggalan pelajaran,padahal mereka harus segera menghadapi ujian NEWT..2 bulan lagi…

"Mom akan baik-baik saja Mione,lagipula James masih akan disini hingga liburannya selesai,kau harus kembali,ujian sebentar lagi kan?"Hermione menghela nafas

"tapi Mom…"

"kau juga harus memikirkan Draco,ia tidak mungkin kau bebani dengan semua tugas kalian kan?"Draco tersenyum

"aku tidak kebertan Mrs Granger,aku bisa menghandle semua tugas itu,aku akan tetap kembali besok…"Hermione melirik Draco lalu beralih pada James

"kau benar-benar akan menjaga Mom selama liburan James?"

"tentu saja,aku sudah lama tidak keLondon,kenapa harus buru-buru pulang…"Hermione menghela nafas lagi

"baiklah,aku akan pulang bersama Draco besok…"

.

.

.

"Mione!"Ginny berlari dan memeluk Hermione begitu Hermione muncul diasrama ketua murid,sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum menatap Ginny dan Harry

"kami sangat merindukanmu…kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu…"ucap Ginny masih sambil memeluk Mione

"aku tahu…terima kasih…"Harry juga ikut memeluk Mione

"maaf kami tidak bisa disana bersamamu Mione,tapi aku bersyukur ternyata Draco sangat membantumu disana.."Harry tersenyum kearah Draco

"jadi kau merasa aku sangat membantu yah?"goda Draco mengabaikan wajah Hermione yang memerah

"tidak,kapan aku bicara begitu…"Hermione melotot pada Harry yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"jadi,sekarang kami bukan ketua murid lagi?"Tanya Ginny Nampak tak rela

"tentu saja…mereka sudah kembali…"sahut Harry

"ugh..padahal disini sangat menyenangkan,kapan lagi kita bisa berduaan diasrama.."ujar Ginny kelepasan

"wah..memang apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"seringai Draco sambil menahan tawa

"jangan bilang kalian melakukan sesuatu diasrama ini…"wajah Harry dan Ginny sontak merah menyala

"tidak bukan begitu maksudnya…"tawa Draco dan Hermione pun meledak

"jangan bilang dikamarku…"goda Hermione ikut-ikutan

"Mione!"pekik Ginny dan Harry bersamaan

"ada apa sih?"Tanya Luna dan Neville yang baru saja tiba

"tidak ada apa-apa.."sahut Ginny cepat

"oh,aku merindukanmu..aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menyusulmu Mione.."Luna memeluk Mione sedangkan Neville hanya menyalaminya

"tidak,aku mengerti keadaannya,dunia muggle bukanlah dunia yang kalian kenal,jadi aku setuju Mcgonagall tidak memberikan kalian ijin…"setelah lama berbincang-bincang bersama mereka memutuskan untuk ke aula besar untuk makan ,Neville,dan Harry berjalan dibelakang Hermione,Ginny,serta Luna

"jadi..apa kalian?"bisik Ginny

"apa?"Tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening

"apa kau dan dia kembali bersama?"Ginny melirik kearah Draco yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Harry serta Neville

"tidak…"jawab Hermione singkat

"kenapa?kau terlihat masih mencintainya"timpal Luna sambil ikut berbisik

"tidak sesimple yang kalian pikirkan…aku sendiri masih bingung,biarkan saja kami menjadi sebatas partner,begini lebih baik…"Hermione menghela nafas saat tiba-tiba Draco memanggil namanya

"Mione….James meminta kita menghubunginya saat sudah sampai..tapi kita bahkan tidak punya telephone disini…"jelas Draco to the point

"siapa itu James?"Tanya Harry yang juga menyusul langkah mereka

"kalian tidak kenal?"Tanya Draco bingung lalu dengan segera dibalas gelengan oleh yang lain

"dia saudara Hermione…"jelas Draco

"kau tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang saudara Mione,kau bilang kau anak tunggal…"Ginny langsung menatap Hermione tidak percaya

"sebenarnya Dad adalah wali James,karena itulah secara tidak langsung dia itu saudaraku,aku memang anak tunggal…"Hermione tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan

"aku tidak pernah cerita apapun Karena sebelum aku masuk ke Hogwarts aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi,lagipula dia itu Muggle,jadi kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk mengenalkannya pada kalian,dia bahkan tidak tahu aku penyihir…"setelah beberapa saat tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai diaula besar,mereka pun duduk bersama di meja Gryfindor,banyak siswa-siswi menyapa Hermione,mengucapkan bela sungkawa,tapi sebenarnya banyak juga yang menatap Draco dan Hermione keheranan,baru seminggu lalu Draco dan Hermione bertengkar hebat di koridor tapi sekarang mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa,walaupun tidak seakrab dulu.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu,Draco dan Hermione masih menjalani aktivitas mereka sebagai ketua murid seperti biasa,mereka juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk ujian NEWT yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan,seluruh waktu senggang Hermione hanya dihabiskan untuk belajar bersama Ginny,Luna,Harry,dan Neville,walaupun sebenarnya Draco malas belajar,ia tetap memutuskan ikut bersama Hermione untuk belajar,ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bersama Mione,karena gadis itu selalu menghindar jika Draco mulai bicara serius tentang nasib hubungan mereka saat ini,Hermione akan selalu melontarkan hal yang sama

"aku harus belajar Draco..maaf ya…"atau "aku sedang sibuk…" lebih parahnya "Berisik sekali sih,aku mau belajar!"

Draco dan Hermione berjalan dalam diam,akhir pekan ini mereka pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka,tapi mereka akhirnya malah berduaan karena kedua pasangan itu sibuk dengan urusan kencannya masing-masing

"Three Broomstick?"Tanya Draco pada Hermione setelah mereka berjalan tanpa tentu arah,mencari dua pasangan yang menghilang entah kemana itu

"mungkin saja.."ucap Hermione sambil melangkah mendahului Draco kedalam Three Broomstick,benar saja mereka melihat Harry dan Ginny duduk di meja sudut kiri ruangan dan Neville bersama Luna disudut mendengus kesal Hermione duduk dimeja tepat didepan jendela,jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan Draco mengikutinya

"kita tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"Tanya Draco

"okey,aku bergabung dengan Ginny dan Harry lalu kau dengan Neville serta Luna…mereka bermesraan dan kita akan melamun menjadi penjaga agar nyamuk tidak menggigit mereka,lalu setelah beberapa saat mereka akan pindah meja sambil melirik kesal pada kita…ide bagus Draco…"ujar Hermione sarkastis,Draco menyeringai

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut bermesraan?"Hermione memukul kepala Draco

"enak saja!no way Draco!"bentak Hermione

"berusaha kan tidak salah Mione…."ucap Draco sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya

"kau tidak kembali ke Manor?kau sudah lama tidak pulang"Tanya Mione

"untuk apa?aku malas bertemu Dad.."Draco menjawab sambil memanggil pelayan

"2 gelas butterbeer dan sepiring kentang goreng…kau mau apa?"Tanya Draco pada Mione

"salad saja…"jawab Hermione cepat lalu pelayan itupun mengangguk

"kenapa tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu?"Tanya Hermione lagi

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,di Manor pasti masih ada gadis Rusia idiot itu,dan Dad pasti akan memaksaku untuk menemaninya jika aku kembali….Mom mengirimiku surat dan melarangku pulang,ia juga tidak menyukai idiot itu,bahkan aku sudah menutup jaringan Floo dari asrama kita ke Manor agar ia tidak bisa kesini lagi"Hermione membuang muka,pura-pura menatap keluar padahal ia sangat tidak suka jika mulai menyinggung masalah Alicia

"Mione,apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa melupakanku?"Tanya Draco serius

"untuk apa bertanya seperti itu…tidak penting"jawab Hermione sambil menyuap salad yang baru saja diantar kemeja mereka

"hanya ingin tahu mungkin saja hubungan kita yang dulu masih bisa dipertahankan karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu…"

"ralat..bukan tidak tapi belum bisa Draco…kurasa hubungan kita sebagai teman lebih pantas…"

"apa maksudmu pantas?"Draco mengerutkan keningnya

"kita berbeda hampir dalam segala hal,kurasa teman adalah hubungan yang pantas untuk kita,aku mudblood..ingat?"jawab Hermione tanpa melihat Draco

"please jangan berkata begitu Mione..aku tidak peduli akan hal itu lagi…"

"tapi apa orang tuamu tidak peduli Draco?"Draco memegang tangan Mione dan dengan segera Mione menepisnya

"aku tidak peduli pada mereka Mione…"

"sudahlah jangan bicarakan ini lagi..lebih baik kita makan saja…"Hermione tersenyum dipaksakan sambil mengunyah saladnya,sedangkan Draco hanya terdiam sambil meminum butterbeernya

.

.

.

_Draco,_

_Tidak akan ada pertunangan,kau dan Alicia akan segera menikah sehari setelah pesta kelulusanmu di Hogwart…kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya…kau hanya tinggal hadir…_

_Alicia menunggu mu di Manor,ia marah besar saat tahu jaringan Floo sudah ditutup,pulanglah sesekali..jangan membuat Mom mu jadi sasaran Alicia…jika kau begini terus,kau bisa membahayakan nasib kerajaan bisnis kita…jangan keras kepala..._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco mendengus membaca surat dari Mr Malfoy,dengan cepat ia membalas surat itu

_Pernikahan yah?wah!mari berdoa agar aku mati sebelum pesta kelulusan!_

_Aku benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan ujian_

_Jadi jangan menggangguku_

_Katakan pada Gadis idiot itu,jika ia menyakiti Mom aku akan membunuhnya dengan kejam!_

_Draco_

Draco menghela nafas lagi setelah mengirim surat balasan,pernikahan itu bukan lah main-main,bagaimana mungkin gadis itu masih menginginkannya,mereka bahkan hanya bertemu dua kali…Draco melangkah keluar kamarnya dan melihat Hermione yang ternyata tertidur diruang rekreasi

"Mione,bangunlah…"Hermione menggeliat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"pukul berapa ini?"Tanya Hermione

"baru pukul 06.30…aku sudah siap,dan akan segera keaula besar…apa kau mau kutunggu?"

"oh…aku akan segera mandi..kau duluan saja…"

"kau akan sarapan diaula kan?"

"sepertinya tidak,aku sarapan disini saja…"Hermione berusaha berdiri tapi keseimbangannya hilang dan Draco menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh

"hati-hati Mione…"ucap Draco dan langsung terdiam saat mata mereka bertemu,setelah terdiam beberapa saat Hermione berusaha mendorong Draco dan hendak melepaskan dekapan Draco padanya,tapi Draco menahannya

"aku merindukanmu Mione.."bisik Draco sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione,Hermione memejamkan matanya saat bibir Draco hampir menyentuh bibirnya namun tidak sengaja Draco kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua malah terjatuh dengan posisi Draco diatas tubuh Mione

"ouchhh...sakit…"ujar Hermione kemudian tertawa saat matanya bertemu mata Draco lagi

"bisa diulangi?"Tanya Draco sambil tersenyum menggoda

"tidak ada kesempatan kedua Draco…"Hermione pun mendorong Draco lalu pergi kekamar mandi masih sambil tertawa meninggalkan Draco yang menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan asrama ketua murid

.

.

.

Alicia duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil memandang sebuah foto muggle,fotonya dirangkul oleh seseorang pria

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"gumam Alicia sambil menatap foto itu

"aku merindukanmu…"ucap Alicia sambil menyeka air mata yang menuruni pipinya

Ia menangis….

**Udah makin nemu titik terang nihhh ceritanyaaaa..ayo klik review terus next ke chap terakhir….**


	12. Chapter 12

**The last chapter everyone…**

**Just wanna tell you that James Grayson,Alicia Rommanov,and Raymond Rommanov is my original Characters…but the others is belong to J.K ROWLING….**

**WARNING : officially become rate M in this chapter!**

**RnR pleassseeeee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujian sudah dilewati dan tentu saja Hermione,Draco,Harry,Ginny,Luna serta Neville lulus…pesta kelulusan hanya tinggal menghitung hari dan sangat menggelisahkan Draco..pesta kelulusan seperti pengumuman hukuman mati untuknya karena setelahnya ia harus menikahi Alicia…ia harus terikat sampai mati dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai

"apa kau bisa membantuku Harry?"Tanya Draco saat ia dan Harry hanya duduk berdua didalam asrama ketua murid karena Ginny dan Luna sibuk mencari gaun untuk pesta kelulusan dan Neville memutuskan menemani Luna sedangkan Hermione menyusul Mrs Granger ke Australia untuk menengok keadaannya,James yang sudah kembali ke Rusia harus ke London lagi untuk melakukan praktek di rumah sakit besar di London,sebagai syarat untuk mendapat gelar dokternya,dan disinilah Draco dan Harry,duduk di ruang rekreasi ketua murid

"membantu apa?"Tanya Harry

"apa saja…"balas Draco

"sebenarnya senin depan aku akan menikah,tepat sehari setelah pesta kelulusan…"ucap Draco sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Harry

"secepat itu?"Harry terkejut sedangkan Draco mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca

"aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini… pernikahan apalagi dengan gadis Rusia bodoh itu,aku bahkan tak mengenalnya…"

"lalu bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"aku masih sangat mencintai Mione…aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya…aku hanya ingin tahu apa perasaan Hermione padaku sebenarnya...ia terkadang terlihat menginginkanku,tidak merelakanku dengan gadis lain,tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkanku mendekatinya seperti dulu…sebenarnya apa kau tahu sesuatu?"Harry pun teringat akan surat ancaman yang diberikan Alicia pada Hermione beberapa bulan lalu

"kurasa aku tahu,kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu Draco…"

"kenapa?"Tanya Draco

"ia masih peduli padamu,sebenarnya saat kau dan Mione masih didunia Muggle,aku dan Ginny menemukan surat ancaman dari Alicia untuk Mione,ia bilang akan menghancurkan keluargamu jika Hermione masih mendekatimu…jadi kurasa Hermione tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada keluargamu sehingga ia melakukan ini semua.."

"jadi,idiot itu mengancam Hermione?"Harry mengangguk

"aku harus segera bicara dengan Hermione,"gumam Draco

"ia akan kembali pada hari sabtu malam,karena ia harus bicara pada James tentang dunia sihir,Ginny dan Luna memaksanya untuk membawa James ke The Burrow pada hari senin"

"oh..berarti kalian semua akan bisa menghadiri pestaku"ucap Draco sarkastis

"maaf Draco,aku tidak dapat banyak membantu…"

"tidak Harry,kau sudah sangat membantuku..terima kasih…"

.

.

.

"jadi kau bukan mahasiswi Harvard?"Hermione mengangguk

"Draco itu juga penyihir?dan kau akan segera lulus dari sekolah sihir?"Hermione mengangguk lagi

"wooowww…."ucap James sambil tertawa

"sebelum kau menunjukan sihirmu padaku,aku tidak percaya sihir itu ada…tapi yah…kau hebat Hermione,dunia sihir..peradaban yang dibangun dengan sihir…wow!"ucap James terkagum-kagum

"aku akan menjemputmu disini pada hari senin,teman-temanku marah karena aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang saudara ku pada mereka,aku akan mengabarimu dengan surat,dunia sihir tidak punya telephone James…"Hermione dan James tertawa bersama,lalu Hermione pun pamit kembali ke Hogwarts

.

.

.

Draco duduk diruang rekreasi menunggu kedatangan Hermione,hari sudah gelap,Draco bahkan melewatkan jam makan malam,ia hanya duduk sambil mengatur kalimat apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Hermione nanti

"hey.."ucap Hermione begitu melihat Draco

"Mione.."sahut Draco sambil tersenyum

"kau tidak turun untuk makan malam?"Tanya Mione yang kemudian duduk disamping Draco

"tidak,aku menunggumu…"Hermione mengerutkan kening

"untuk apa?aku sudah makan bersama James tadi…"

"apa kau sudah cerita semua pada James?"

"darimana kau tahu?tapi ya,aku sudah memberitahunya…dia akan ikut ke The Burrow senin ini..apa kau mau ikut?"Tanya Hermione santai,Draco menggeleng

"aku ada acara hari itu Mione.."Hermione hanya mengangguk lalu hendak pergi kekamar

"aku bersiap-siap dulu ya…sebentar lagi kita harus patroli…"ucap Hermione sambil beranjak

"tunggu Mione.."

"ada apa?"Tanya Hermione lalu kembali duduk

"aku sudah tahu…apa alasanmu bersikap seolah-olah sudah bisa melupakanku…"Hermione tersentak

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Hermione pada Draco

"aku sudah tahu,tentang surat Alicia itu…"

"oh..jadi kau sudah tahu,baguslah.."Hermione tersenyum canggung

"jangan berpura-pura lagi Mione,jujurlah padaku.."wajah Hermione mengeras

"Mione?"

"sejak awal,semua ini tidak masuk akal Draco,hubungan kita terlalu mustahil untuk dijalani…"jawab Hermione

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?"Tanya Draco

"please jangan begini…"ucap Hermione lirih

"apa kau mencintaiku Mione?"Tanya Draco lagi

"hentikan ini sekarang juga Draco,kita harus bersiap untuk patroli"Draco memegang tangan Mione yang hendak pergi

"aku kehabisan waktu Mione...jujurlah padaku,kau tidak perlu berkorban demi keluargaku,kita bisa pergi bersama…"

"berhenti Draco,kumohon…"ucap Hermione,Draco terdiam lalu menyerahkan sebuah undangan yang terlihat mewah dan elegan kepada Mione

"apa ini?"Tanya Mione sambil membuka undangan itu,dan terkesiap saat membacanya

"kau akan menikah?"tanya Mione pada Draco,Draco hanya diam menatap mata Hermione yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

"aku akan bersiap untuk patroli…kurasa kau pasti lelah karena baru tiba,aku akan berpatroli sendiri"ujar Draco dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mione

"baiklah aku memang lelah,selamat Draco atas pernikahanmu"ucap Hermione dengan wajah yang berusaha Nampak tidak peduli,membuat Draco mendengus melihatnya lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang segera setelah Draco pergi berlari kekamarnya dan menangis disana.

.

.

.

Pesta kelulusan berlangsung meriah,ternyata seisi Hogwarts sudah tahu tentang pesta pernikahan Draco yang akan segera diadakan,kerajaan bisnis Malfoy juga sudah mulai pulih…banyak yang menyelamati Draco,tapi Draco hanya tersenyum masam juga menerima penghargaan sebagai siswi terbaik namun wajah Hermione entah kenapa terlihat muram.

Malamnya diadakan pesta dansa besar-besaran,semua siswa Hogwarts dan pengajar berkumpul diaula berkali-kali menegak minuman didalam gelas ditangannya,ia berpura-pura menatap Ginny,Harry,Luna,dan Neville yang sibuk berdansa,namun sebenarnya matanya terus mengawasi Draco yang duduk di sudut ruangan dan sudah beberapa kali menolak ajakan dansa dari gadis lain,setiap melihat wajah Draco ia rasanya ingin menangis,tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan waktu untuk melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya itu setidaknya sebelum pria itu resmi menjadi milik Alicia,Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menahan air mata lalu tersenyum saat Ginny melirik simpati kearahnya

"setidaknya kau tak kan pernah melihatnya lagi…"gumam Hermione lalu mencuri pandang kearah Draco yang ternyata juga sedang memandanginya,Hermione cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya,Draco menyeringai menatap Hermione yang sangat keras kepala,Draco pun berdiri lalu menarik seorang gadis yang bahkan wajah nya tidak ia lihat,Draco berdansa dengan gadis itu,namun matanya masih terpaku pada Mione,Hermione terlihat tersentak saat melihat Draco berdansa dengan gadis lain,Hermione memegang kepalanya lalu berpaling meninggalkan ruang pesta,melihat hal itu Draco langsung bicara pada gadis yang berdansa dengannya,Draco tidak terkejut jika wajah gadis itu merona merah

"thanks sudah berdansa denganku.."Draco pun meninggalkan gadis itu lalu menyusul Hermione,sebelum keluar dari ruang pesta Draco sempat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tersenyum padanya,ia hanya balas tersenyum kemudian berlari kearah asrama ketua murid

.

.

.

Draco membuka pintu kamar Mione pelan

"Mione?"panggil Draco,Hermione duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya masih dengan gaun dan High heelsnya,hanya rambutnya saja yang sudah terurai berantakan

"mau apa kesini?sudah selesai dengan junior itu?"tanya Hermione sarkastis

"junior apa?aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"Draco duduk disamping Mione

"oh…jadi bahkan dengan gadis yang tak kau kenal pun kau bisa begitu…luar biasa Draco,ingat kau akan segera menikah!"Draco tersenyum

"kau cemburu…"komentar Draco

"cemburu?kau gila!kau bukan siapa-siapa!keluar dari sini…"usir Mione

"Hermione..."ucap Draco dengan nada berubah serius

"aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun Draco…"dengus Hermione keras kepala sambil menyeka air matanya

"tidak usah bohong,matamu sudah berair begitu…kau cemburu kan?"

"kalau iya..lalu kau bisa apa Draco?semua sudah sangat terlambat"

"aku bisa pergi bersamamu,meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersamamu…"Draco tersenyum menatap Hermione

"itu bukan suatu solusi…"Hermione menggeleng

"keluarlah Draco..aku lelah…"lanjut Hermione lagi

"jawab pertanyaanku yang semalam…"tuntut Draco

"yang mana?ayolah Draco aku benar-benar lelah"tanya Hermione pura-pura tidak tahu

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"please Draco…"

"masihkah kau mencintaiku Mione?karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu…"ucap Draco

"keluar Draco…"ucap Hermione pelan

"tidak sampai kau jujur padaku"Hermione menghela nafas panjang

"ya,aku masih sangat mencintaimu Draco Lucius Malfoy…kau puas?"tanya Hermione

"aku tahu kau mencintaiku…"ucap Draco,air mata Hermione mengalir makin deras

"jangan menangis Mione…"

"sekarang aku bahkan tidak boleh menangis?saat pria yang kucintai akan menikahi gadis lain aku tidak boleh menangis Draco?kau kejam sekali…"Draco menarik Hermione kepelukannya

"karena itulah aku tidak ingin menikahinya,aku ingin pergi bersamamu Mione,kemanapun,meninggalkan semuanya,asal bersamamu…"

"itu tidak mungkin Draco,aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Ibumu,apa kau tega meninggalkannya?tidak,aku tidak ingin membuat kau berkorban seperti itu…"Hermione menggeleng

"aku juga tidak ingin kau berkorban untukku…"

"pengorbanan apa yang kubuat Draco?aku masih bisa bersama Mom,Harry,Ginny,Luna,Neville,James dan seluruh teman dan sahabatku…sedangkan kau?dengan memilih aku,kau akan kehilangan segalanya…kau harus meninggalkan semuanya"

"aku tidak ingin menikahinya…"ucap Draco

"kau harus menikahinya Draco…harus.."

"aku tidak bisa Mione…"Hermione menatap Draco lekat-lekat

"kau akan menikahinya Draco Malfoy…"wajah Draco mengeras

"tidak Mione…"

"demi aku Draco?apa kau tidak bisa menikahinya demi aku?"

"kenapa kau bersikeras aku harus menikahi gadis gila itu Mione?"desis Draco

"karena aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita semua Draco..untuk semuanya…!"

"kau tidak mengerti Mione…"

"kau yang tidak mengerti Draco…jika kau memilih aku,kita berdua sudah bersikap egois mengorbankan banyak orang hanya demi kita berdua…keluargamu jatuh miskin,diremehkan,Ibumu akan menderita!berhenti bicara mengenai hal ini,kau akan tetap menikah besok…"ucap Hermione

"aku akan menikah dengan satu syarat…"ucap Draco

"syarat?"

"kau harus datang ke pernikahanku,kau harus melihat sendiri pernikahan itu,aku juga ingin melihat seberapa tegar dirimu,aku tidak mau sendirian menghadapi hukuman mati itu,aku ingin membagi sakitnya denganmu…"desis Draco

"aku pasti datang Draco,pasti…"Draco terdiam putus asa menatap Hermione

"aku mencintaimu.."ucap Draco

"seperti aku mencintaimu…"balas Hermione sambil kembali meneteskan air mata

"aku harus pulang ke Manor…"ucap Draco sambil beranjak pergi,tapi saat membuka pintu tiba-tiba Hermione memeluk Draco dari belakang

"malam ini saja Draco…apa kau tidak bisa bersamaku untuk semalam ini?"Draco memalingkan tubuhnya menatap Mione

"seperti yang kau bilang,aku ingin membagi rasa sakit dihatiku ini padamu…"ucap Hermione lagi

"untuk malam ini saja,apa kita tidak bisa bersama?walau hanya semalam,apa aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?"tanpa berkata apapun Draco mencium lembut bibir Hermione,Hermione membalas ciuman itu,lalu Draco mendesak tubuh Mione kepintu lalu mulai menciuminya dengan antusias,Hermione terus membalas ciuman Draco,keduanya berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas

"aku mencintaimu Mione,sangat mencintaimu…"Draco mencium bibir Hermione lagi

"berikan saja semua sakit itu padaku,kau bisa memilikiku selama yang kau mau…"ucap Draco yang membuat Hermione segera mencium Draco lebih dalam,mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain,Hermione memeluk leher Draco dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Draco,mencium Draco lebih dalam,Draco pun mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Mione,lidah mereka saling beradu

"aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun Draco…"bisik Hermione ditelinga Draco,membuat Draco menggendong Hermione ketempat tidur,Hermione tertawa saat dirinya dihempaskan oleh Draco ketempat tidur,Draco dengan cepat menendang sepatunya agar terlepas dari kakinya dan memanjat ketempat tidur,membuat Hermione berebah dibawah tubuhnya

"katakan kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu Mione?"tanya Draco dengan nafas memburu,wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Mione

"takdir…?"jawab Hermione ragu

"aku benci takdir kalau begitu…"ucap Draco sambil menyambar bibir Hermione lagi

"aku masih mengenakan high heels Draco…"Hermione menyela ciuman mereka sambil tertawa kecil,dengan malas Draco melepaskan high heels itu dari kaki Hermione,dan sekilas menyapukan ciumannya ke tulang kering Hermione kemudian mengecup paha Hermione

"Merlin!Mione aku sangat menginginkanmu…"ucap Draco kembali menatap mata Mione

"manfaatkan kesempatanmu Draco,karena tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua"Hermione tersenyum dan menarik Draco untuk menciumnya lagi,Draco mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Hermione,Hermione mempererat cengkramannya dirambut Draco dan mendesah pelan,Draco pun melarikan tangannya untuk membuka kancing di belakang gaun hitam yang dikenakan Mione,saat kancing gaun itu sudah terbuka Draco membelai lembut punggung Mione sambil menyapukan bibirnya dari leher dan berhenti di bahu Mione,Draco pun menatap Mione yang memejamkan matanya

"maaf Mione,kurasa aku sudah terlalu jauh…"Hermione membuka matanya perlahan

"untuk apa minta maaf?"tanya Mione sambil mengerutkan kening

"kita tidak bisa begini…besok aku bahkan tidak bisa ada disampingmu lagi"sambung Draco

"kau pikir aku masih peduli?aku mencium calon suami orang dan aku tidak menyesal sedikit pun"Draco tertawa

"kau jadi seperti ini,apa karena sudah sangat merindukanku?"Hermione tertawa

"tentu aku merindukanmu idiot…"tangan Hermione pun mulai membuka jas dan kemeja Draco,lalu mengelus perut Draco yang berotot,Hermione memeluk Draco sambil berusaha mengingat wangi khas pria itu

"aku ingin mengenangmu seperti ini,setidaknya saat kita keluar dari ruangan ini,aku bisa pura-pura membencimu"bisik Hermione ditelinga Draco dan membuat Draco bergidik,dengan segera Draco mencium Hermione dan melanjutkan kegiatan keduanya yang tadi tertunda.

.

.

.

Hermione menggeliat dalam pelukan Draco,ia menatap wajah Draco yang masih tertidur pulas,Hermione tersenyum lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Draco,lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh melirik jam dinding,pukul baru menunjukan pukul 4 pagi,masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun,terlalu cepat untuk melepaskan menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar menarik nafas panjang lalu memain-mainkan jarinya diatas dada Draco

"itu geli bodoh…"ucap Draco sambil tertawa kecil,membuat Hermione terkejut

"kau sudah bangun?"tanya Mione

"sepertinya sudah…"jawab Draco sambil memperhatikan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka

"kau kedinginan Mione?"tanya nya lagi

"tidak juga,hanya saja aneh rasanya tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun…"Hermione mempererat pelukannya pada Draco,Draco mengecup kepalanya

"kurasa kau benar,bagaimana bisa semua baju itu berjatuhan dilantai?"goda Draco sambil mengelus punggung Mione,Mione hanya diam dengan wajah yang berubah merah

"masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun Draco,terlalu cepat untuk membiarkanmu pergi"ucap Hermione tiba-tiba,membuat Draco menghela nafas

"sebenarnya aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang,tapi masa bodohlah,pernikahan itu baru akan diadakan nanti malam…aku masih ingin disini…"Hermione tersenyum

"tapi aku harus menjemput James,pagi ini…"

"buat jadi siang…aku tak ingin berpisah secepat itu…"dengus Draco

"setelah siang kita juga akan berkata hal yang sama,semua akan sama saja…kau memang harus kembali setelah sarapan"Draco menatap Mione

"baiklah…"ucap Draco setengah hati

"tapi karena kita sekarang masih punya cukup waktu…apa bisa..?"Draco mencium bibir Hermione,antusias dan menuntut,Hermione membalasnya tapi saat Draco mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya,Hermione menghentikan Draco

"kesempatan itu hanya berlaku sampai tadi malam Draco…"Draco tersenyum,lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Hermione lagi

"bisakah kau mengenakan pakaian?melihatmu hanya ditutupi selimut seperti itu membuat air liurku menetes…"ucap Draco,membuat Hermione tertawa

"as your wish…"Hermione berdiri dari tempat tidur,membawa selimut yang masih dililitkan ketubuhnya,Draco menatapnya tanpa berkedip,Hermione mengambil kaos berlengan pendek dan hot pant jeans lalu mengenakannya

"kau juga harus kenakan pakaian"Hermione melemparkan kemeja dan celana Draco yang ada dilantai tepat kewajah Draco,Draco memakainya dengan cepat

"apa kau lapar?"tanya Hermione sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Draco,Draco menggenggam tangannya

"tidak,ini masih terlalu pagi,lihat matahari bahkan belum terbit…"Hermione tersenyum

"kau benar…"

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Draco

"sekarang kita bisa mengemasi barang,bagaimana?"tanya Mione pada Draco,Draco mengangguk lalu menyihir agar semua baju dan barang Mione masuk kedalam koper

"selesai.."ucap Draco

"milikmu bagaimana?"tanya Hermione

"aku akan mengemas nya juga…"Draco berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya,Hermione mengikuti,tangan mereka masih saling bertautan,setelah selesai Draco pergi untuk mandi,sedangkan Mione membuat 2 cangkir coklat panas,lalu menunggu Draco diruang rekreasi,Hermione menatap keluar jendela,melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbit saat ia merasakan Draco mendekapnya,ia tersenyum melihat rambut Draco yang masih basah

"minumlah…"ucap Hermione lalu menatap keluar jendela lagi,sambil menyesap coklat panasnya Draco ikut melihat kearah jendela

"sudah terang ya?"tanya Draco,Hermione hanya mengangguk lalu melirik jam lagi

"sudah hampir pukul 6 Draco…aku harus menjemput James pukul 8,James tidak suka orang yang terlambat…"Draco mempererat dekapannya

"jangan pergi Mione…"Hermione mengacak-acak rambut basah Draco

"kita memang harus pergi kan?aku mau mandi"Hermione menghabiskan coklat panasnya lalu segera beranjak,setelah selesai bersiap-siap Hermione membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua,mereka sarapan dalam selesai dengan semuanya ternyata jam baru menunjukan setengah 8…

"masih ada waktu…"Draco tersenyum sambil meletakkan piringnya dimeja

"ya,sebaiknya kita berpamitan pada yang lain untuk berangkat duluan…"Draco mengangguk,saat hendak melangkah keluar dari asrama ketua murid Hermione menahan Draco

"kau ingatkan Draco,saat keluar dari asrama ini,aku akan berpura-pura membencimu…berpura-pura bahwa semua ini tak nyata…"wajah Draco mengeras tapi dia mengangguk

"aku tahu…untuk terakhir kalinya Mione…aku mencintaimu…"Draco mengecup lembut bibir Mione,Hermione hanya diam,air matanya mengalir menyeka air mata itu,

"ingat kau harus datang kepernikahanku…"ucapnya membuat Hermione mengangguk,lalu Hermione melangkahkan kaki keluar dari asrama dan membiarkan Draco berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya,ia tak ingin memandang wajah itu lagi,setelah malam ini,setelah pernikahan Draco,Hermione tak kan mau lagi menemui pria itu..tidak akan….

.

.

.

"kau pusing?mual?"tanya Hermione sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi James saat dibawa berdissapperate ke The Burrow

"umm..tidak juga,sedikit…"ucap James sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berputar

"ayo,masuk…"ajak Hermione sambil menarik tangan James

"hey Mione!"pekik Ginny begitu melihat Hermione muncul dari balik pintu

"hey semuanya,perkenalkan..this is my Brother,James Grayson…"James tersenyum pada seluruh keluarga Weasley dan Harry yang duduk bersama diruang tamu

"perkenalkan aku James,senang bertemu kalian semua…"

"James,ini Harry Potter my best friend dan Ginny Weasley tunangannya,itu Arthur dan Molly,Weasley senior..lalu Fred,George,…"setelah memperkenalkan seluruh keluarga Weasley,Hermione dan James duduk bersama disana,berbincang dan bercanda

"dimana Luna dan Neville?"tanya Hermione disela-sela obrolan mereka,saat sebagian besar anggota keluarga sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

"mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing,tapi nanti sore mereka akan kesini,kita akan bersama-sama menghadiri acara Draco…sesuai permintaanmu…"ucap Ginny sedikit ragu,tapi Hermione tersenyum menutupi perasaannya

"bagus kalau begitu,dalam pesta seperti itu James dapat melihat banyak hal yang tak pernah ia lihat…"

"memang Draco akan mengadakan pesta apa?"tanya James pada Ginny

"umm…dia akan menikah…"sahut Ginny sambil melirik kearah Hermione yang terlihat santai meminum tehnya

"benarkah?Mione tidak bilang apa-apa,padahal kupikir dia dan Hermione memiliki hubungan special…"Ginny dan Harry hanya diam

"aku kan sudah bilang dia itu hanya partnerku,kau yang terlalu keras kepala…"ucap Hermione pada James

"oh..maafkan aku kalau begitu…"ucap James sambil tersenyum

"kau tahu James,calon istri Draco adalah orang Rusia…"cerita Hermione terlihat terlalu antusias

"benarkah?"

"ya,nama belakangnya Rommanov…"jawab Hermione yang sontak membuat James terdiam

"Rommanov?seriously,nama belakangnya Rommanov?"

"memang ada apa dengan Rommanov James?"tanya Hermione melihat perubahan ekspresi James

"tidak apa-apa,hanya saja aku kenal dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Rommanov,tapi kurasa itu pasti gadis yang berbeda…"James tersenyum

"siapa namanya?sepertinya dia bukan gadis biasa untukmu"tanya Hermione

"dia itu kekasihku,namanya Alicia Rommanov…"jawab James lirih yang sontak membuat Hermione menjatuhkan gelas ditangannya

"kenapa?"tanya Ginny

"Alicia Rommanov adalah calon istri Draco…"gumam Hermione yang membuat Harry dan Ginny menatap James yang untuk beberapa saat

"itu tidak mungkin gadis yang sama kan?Alicia itu manusia biasa,dia bukan penyihir…"Hermione mengangguk mendengar pendapat James

"kau benar,mungkin saja mereka kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama Alicia yang kau maksud tidak mungkin sama,Alicia nya Draco sangat sombong dan kasar,dia anak penyihir kaya di Rusia…dia pernah datang ke Hogwarts dan mengacak-acak asrama ketua murid"komentar Ginny

"Alicia yang kukenal itu gadis yang sangat baik,ia ramah pada siapapun..tapi ia menghilang,maksudku sudah hampir 2 tahun ini ia pergi dari Rusia tanpa memberi kabar apapun padaku…"Hermione mengangguk,masih berpikir bahwa mengapa semua begitu kebetulan,tapi Alicia memang penyihir pureblood kan?tidak mungkin ia memanggil Hermione mudblood kalau saja Alicia itu Muggle born….

.

.

.

"Draco…"panggil Alicia sambil mendekati Draco yang berdiri didepan jendela besar kamarnya

"hey,Draco..apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Alicia sambil berusaha menggenggam tangan Draco,tapi Draco menepisnya dan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam padanya

"bisa tidak kau bertindak baik?aku ini calon istrimu…"gerutu Alicia,tapi Draco tetap diam mengacuhkannya

"apa kau masih memikirkan Mudblood itu?aku akan mengadukanmu pada Lucius dan Narcissa"ancam Alicia,Draco pun menghela nafas menahan emosinya

"ada apa squib?"Alicia mengernyit

"aku tidak suka kau bilang begitu,panggil aku dengan namaku!"

"terserah…"sahut Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan Alicia yang merengut kesal

"sial,kenapa harus orang seperti dia yang dinilai pantas…apa semua pureblood sekeras itu?"Alicia mendengus lalu duduk di tepi jendela besar itu lalu melamun disana,menggantikan posisi Draco tadi

"kau dimana sekarang?kalau saja kau yang ada diposisi dia,aku pasti lebih bahagia…kalau saja kau itu pureblood sepertinya,aku pasti bisa bersamamu"Alicia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan,ia hampir menangis,ia tercekat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil

"Alicia…ayo,kau harus segera dirias…"Alicia menatap Narcissa sejenak lalu memasang wajah sombongnya lagi dan mengikuti Narcissa

.

.

.

"Dad…kau sudah datang…"Alicia tersenyum pada Mr Rommanov yang berdiri dibelakangnya,menatap wajah putrinya itu

"kau cantik sekali sweetheart…."Alicia tersenyum lagi wajahnya merona merah

"tapi apa kau yakin akan hal ini Alicia?"tanya Mr Rommanov sambil memegang pundak Alicia yang duduk didepan meja rias

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu Dad?aku memang menginginkan hal ini…"

"Nenekmu menghubungiku kemarin,dia bilang bahwa ia sangat minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir,ia sedang sakit…"Alicia membalikan tubuhnya

"Gran sakit apa Dad?kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"ia hanya demam,tapi karena sudah tua,ia jadi lemas…tapi Nenekmu juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Dad…"Alicia mengerutkan kening

"apa?"

"sesuatu tentang seorang pemuda bernama James…"wajah Alicia mengeras

"apa yang Gran bilang?"

"pria itu masih sering mencarimu Alicia,apa ia pria yang pernah kau bawa saat makan malam dulu?sebelum kau ikut Dad kedunia sihir?"Alicia hanya mengangguk

"Dad pikir ia pria yang baik,apa yang terjadi antara kalian?Nenekmu bilang kau juga masih sering bertanya tentang James….apa kau menyukai pria itu?"Alicia terdiam

"Alicia…jawab Dad…"Alicia menatap Mr Rommanov

"kenapa Dad menanyakan hal seperti ini?aku akan menikah dengan anggota keluarga Malfoy,sebentar lagi aku akhirnya akan bisa membuat Dad bangga,aku akan menikahi pureblood Dad…"Mr Rommanov mengerutkan keningnya

"apa yang kau maksud dengan akhirnya akan membuat ku bangga?Alicia,kau tidak melakukan ini semua demi Dad kan?"Alicia terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Mr Rommanov

"aku tahu semuanya Dad,Dad diremehkan saat mereka tahu aku ini squib..mereka menertawakanmu…aku tahu itu,dan aku tidak mau karena aku Dad dipermalukan,aku ingin bisa membanggakanmu,bukankah Dad sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bisa menikahi keluarga pureblood akan sangat baik?"Mr Rommanov menatap lekat-lekat Alicia

"Alicia,Dad tidak pernah malu karena keadaanmu…Dad sangat menyayangimu,kau adalah anak Dad bersama wanita yang paling Dad cintai didunia ini..hanya kau yang tersisa untuk Dad cintai Alicia,tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan untuk Dad,kau hanya cukup berbahagia dan tersenyum…hanya itu…."Alicia tersenyum

"aku tahu Dad tidak mengharapkan apapun dariku,tapi aku memang ingin hal ini…"

"tidak usah berbohong Alicia…"

"aku tidak berbohong Dad,percayalah.."Alicia tersenyum lagi

"akan kubiarkan kau yang memutuskan Alicia,tapi yang perlu kau tahu,aku selalu menyayangimu dan bangga padamu,kapanpun dan bagaimanapun keadaanmu….ingat hal itu sweetheart…"

"terima kasih Dad…aku juga sangat menyayangimu…"

"baiklah,Dad akan menemui Lucius dan Narcissa kalau begitu…"Alicia mengangguk,tepat saat Mr Rommanov sudah pergi air mata Alicia menetes

"aku ingin membahagiakanmu Dad…"Alicia menatap wajahnya dicermin

"tapi sampai kapan aku harus memasang topeng ini?berpura-pura menjadi gadis angkuh yang tidak peduli pada apapun perkataan orang lain,menjadi gadis egois yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain…kepribadian yang sama sekali bukan diriku…"Alicia menyeka air matanya

"apa yang harus kulakukan?andai kau disini..James…."

.

.

.

"Mione..kau yakin ingin pergi?"tanya Ginny saat mereka semua sudah bersiap berangkat ke Malfoy Manor

"tentu saja,memang kenapa?apa ada yang salah denganku?"tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening

"maksudku,ini pernikahan Draco…"sambung Ginny

"aku tidak apa-apa Ginny,aku yakin dengan keputusanku…"Hermione tersenyum

"kau yakin?apa kau benar-benar yakin?"tanya Ginny lagi,Hermione terdiam sesaat

"ya,I guess…"jawab Mione,Ginny memegang pundak Mione

"jangan ungkit ini lagi Gin..lebih baik kita segera berangkat,aku tidak ingin semuanya bertambah kacau"ucap Hermione,lalu mereka pun berangkat ke Manor,di Manor sudah dipenuhi banyak tamu terutama para penyihir pureblood,mereka semua berpakaian serba indah dan elegan,begitu melihat Harry dan Hermione yang notabenenya adalah pahlawan mereka langsung tersenyum,walaupun sulit membedakan apakah mereka tersenyum mengejek ataupun tersenyum menyapa…

Hermione mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya,ia tidak melihat Draco,lalu pandangannya terpaku pada Mr dan Mrs Malfoy yang sibuk mengobrol dengan para tamu,Mrs Malfoy melihat Hermione dan mendekatinya

"kau datang Miss Granger…"Hermione tersenyum

"tentu saja aku datang Mrs Malfoy…"

"kau juga membawa teman-temanmu…terima kasih kalian mau datang…"Mrs Malfoy tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua,kemudian Mrs Malfoy menatap James yang berdiri dibelakang Hermione

"apa dia kekasihmu?"tanya Mrs Malfoy sedikit ragu

"oh,bukan dia saudaraku…James…"Mrs Malfoy tampak terkejut

"ternyata kau bukan anak tunggal?"

"tidak,maksudku Dad adalah walinya.."Mrs Malfoy hanya mengangguk

"apa kalian mau menemui Draco?dia masih ada dikamarnya,dia bersikeras akan turun sesaat sebelum pernikahan dimulai…"Hermione menatap teman-temannya

"baiklah,apa ada yang hendak menemui Draco?"hanya James yang mengangguk

"ya,tentu aku ingin menemuinya…"

"silahkan kalau begitu,peri rumah akan menunjukan kamarnya…"Hermone dan James pun berjalan mengikuti peri rumah sampai didepan pintu kamar Draco,

"terima kasih…"ucap hermione pada peri rumah itu,kemudian mengetuk pintu

"berisik,aku akan turun sekarang"sahut Draco kasar dari dalam kamar itu,Hermione dan James bertatapan

"ini aku James,boleh masuk Draco?"tanya James

"James?oh…tentu masuklah…" Draco menyahut dengan nada terkejut dan sopan kali ini

James dan Hermione pun membuka pintu,melihat Draco yang berdiri dengan jas terpasang asal-asalan dan rambut yang tidak ditata…

"Draco,tidakkah kau tampak…?"James ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kacau,asal-asalan,tidak ada niat?yah..kau benar James…"Draco tersenyum kemudian menatap Hermione

"terima kasih kalian datang…"ucapnya,Hermione hanya mendengus,

"kalian kenapa lagi?Mione,temanmu akan menikah kenapa kau malah seperti itu?"James maju memeluk Draco

"selamat Draco,kau akan menikah…keputusan yang hebat menikah semuda ini…kuharap kau akan mendapat pernikahan yang indah,dimana calon istrimu?"Pintu kamar Draco pun tiba-tiba terbuka

"Draco,kita harus segera turun…"Alicia memasuki kamar itu

"berani-beraninya kau datang kesini Mudblood jalang,bahkan kau membawa teman…"Alicia menyeringai sambil melirik kearah James

"diam kau squib sialan!"bentak Draco,mendengar kata squib Hermione tersentak,tapi Alicia tidak membalas,ia terpaku menatap James,James pun melakukan hal yang sama menatap Alicia lekat-lekat

"ini benar-benar kau?"gumam James pada Alicia,Alicia hanya diam menatap James

"Alicia?ini benar-benar kau kan?"James mendekatinya tapi Alicia mundur menjauhinya

"James ada apa?apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Hermione sambil memegang pundak James

"dia gadis yang sama Mione…Alicia Rommanov,pergi dari Rusia hampir 2 tahun yang lalu..ternyata selama ini kau ada disini?di dunia sihir?"Hermione,Draco,dan James pun menatap Alicia yang terpaku diam menatap balik pada mereka

"bagaimana mungkin James?kau bilang Alicia itu Muggle.."gumam Hermione menatap Alicia yang masih menunduk

"kenapa kau pergi?kenapa meninggalkanku tanpa kabar apapun?"James tidak mendengarkan Hermione,ia terlalu focus pada Alicia yang menggeleng pelan

"aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu…"Alicia berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu,ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri,Nampak linglung

"kau tidak akan pergi sampai kau mengatakan kebenarannya,apa yang terjadi disini?"Draco menghalangi langkah Alicia sedangkan Hermione hanya menatap mereka bertiga,ia berusaha menghubungkan puzzle-puzzle dalam pikirannya

"kau bilang Alicia squib?"tanya Hermione tiba-tiba

"ya,dia seorang squib…."jawab Draco,Alicia menatap Hermione,wajahnya terlihat keras,namun matanya mengatakan hal lain,mata itu menggambarkan sesuatu yang sulit digambarkan,sendu,sedih,rindu,tekad..semua membaur menjadi satu terpancar dari tatapan Alicia

"jadi,kau memang kekasih James yang menghilang,menghilang karena pergi kedunia sihir…"gumam Hermione menatap Alicia

"kalau aku Squib..so what?kau juga hanya seorang mudblood yang tak berharga….posisi kita imbang…"desis Alicia,Hermione hanya diam

"Alicia,aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi lagi,kumohon…"James mendekati Alicia dan memegang tangannya,Alicia menepis tangan James

"apa yang kau lakukan?aku akan segera menikah…kau tidak bisa melakukan ini"Alicia melangkah mundur menjauhi James lagi,James melirik kearah Draco

"kurasa dia tidak menginginkanmu Alicia…kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"Alicia mendengus kemudian memekik

"aku tidak peduli,aku hanya inginkan statusnya!status darahnya!"Draco mendengus sambil menatap Mione yang masih diam

"James benar..buat apa kau memaksaku seperti ini..pernikahan bukan solusi untuk masalah bakatmu…aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau membiarkanku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai"Hermione menatap Draco,membuat Alicia mendelik

"aku tidak peduli,asalkan Dad bisa bangga padaku,asalkan Dad bisa terlepas dari kecacatanku aku akan rela melakukan apapun…"pekik Alicia

"kau tidak punya pilihan Draco Lucius Malfoy…menikah atau keluargamu hancur…"desis Alicia lagi,James mencengkram bahu Alicia

"berhentilah Alicia!kau tidak bisa memaksanya,kalau kau memang mencintai Draco,aku akan relakan kau pergi,tapi jika hanya untuk hal lain,aku tidak bisa melepasmu…"

"tidak James,maaf..tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri,bahwa aku akan membuat Dad tidak lagi diremehkan…"Alicia menepis tangan James

"aku akan menunggumu di bawah Draco…"

"apa kau yakin ingin bersama ku Alicia?aku tidak akan pernah memberimu kebahagiaan apapun,aku mencintai Hermione,hanya dia…"gumam Draco

"apa kau menginginkan Draco,Granger?"tanya Alicia tanpa menatap Mione

"aku tidak akan egois untuk menginginkannya disaat dia bukan milikku…"bisik Hermione pelan

"baguslah.."Alicia melirik James tatapannya sayu,ia masih tidak menyangka dapat menemui James,air matanya menggenang,tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya

"kau,aku,Draco,dan Hermione…semua akan menderita Alicia,untuk sesuatu yang kau bilang akan membuat Dad mu bangga…apa hanya dengan menikahi Draco semua yang kau sebut dengan cacat itu akan hilang?apa yang kau rencanakan ini benar-benar akan membahagiakannya?bukankah dengan menyiksa dirimu kau juga menyiksa Dad mu?semua orang tau Raymond sangat menyayangimu,apapun pilihanmu nantinya…."

"aku akan tunggu dibawah…"gumam Alicia keras kepala sambil menyeka air mata yang ternyata sudah mengalir dipipinya

"Alicia.."panggil James lagi

"please James,let me go…aku bukan lagi orang yang kau kenal dulu"

"tapi.."

"please?"ucap Alicia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu,segera disusul Hermione yang tidak lagi menatap ke Draco ataupun James yang masih berdiri terpaku

.

.

.

"pernikahan akan segera dimulai…dimana mereka?"bisik Ginny pada Harry

"aku tidak tahu…apa mereka pergi?"

"Mione tidak mungkin senekat itu…" Luna ikut berbisik lalu setelah beberapa saat menunggu,Hermione mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ginny,akhirnya Draco keluar dan berdiri didepan altar disamping Mr Malfoy,Draco berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak dapat terbaca ekspresinya,sesaat setelah Draco keluar, James pun duduk disamping teman-temannya

"darimana saja?"bisik Ginny pada Mione,tapi Mione hanya diam dan tersenyum lemah,saat itu juga music mulai mengalun indah,Alicia didampingi Mr Rommanov pun berjalan menuju altar,sebenarnya Alicia terlihat cantik saat ini,tapi wajahnya terlihat murung,matanya memerah,Nampak jelas ia habis menangis

"Alicia,kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan…Dad dapat membatalkannya sekarang juga"Mr Rommanov berbisik pada Alicia

"tidak Dad,aku memang menginginkan ini,harus berapa kali kukatakan aku menyukai Draco…"Alicia tersenyum namun Mr Rommanov tahu bahwa Alicia berbohong,Alicia sampai didepan altar ia menyeringai menatap para tamu tapi tertunduk begitu melihat James dan Mione yang berpegangan tangan,

"semua akan baik-baik saja James"bisik Mione dengan suara bergetar

"semoga saja.."balas James sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Mione

"bersediakah kau Draco Lucius Malfoy menjadi suami dari Alicia Raymond Rommanov dan mencintai serta hidup bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"andai aku punya pilihan lain..."desis Draco,Mr Malfoy melirik tajam kearah Draco

"yeahh.."jawab Draco akhirnya

"dan kau Alicia Raymond Rommanov bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Draco Lucius Malfoy dan mencintai serta hidup bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan?"Alicia melirik kearah James,ia terpaku menatap James yang tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Alicia,sesaat Alicia menunduk,lalu melirik kearah Mr Rommanov yang menyentuh pundaknya

"aku…"gumam Alicia terbata-bata

"aku ber…"

"aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini…"tiba-tiba Mr Rommanov angkat bicara sebelum Alicia menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Dad,apa yang kau katakan?"

"sudahlah Alicia..tidakkah kau lihat Draco tidak menginginkan semua ini…dan nampak jelas kau juga tidak mencintai dia…"Alicia terdiam melirik sekilas kearah Draco lalu menunduk lagi

"Raymond,apa yang kau lakukan?kau tidak boleh begini,bukankah ini semua sudah kita bicarakan"Ucap Mr Malfoy

"tidak Lucius…tidak kah kau lihat anak-anak kita menderita karena pernikahan ini?"

"tapi bukankah Alicia sendiri yang meminta hal ini sebagai syaratnya?she did it personally…"

"maaf…aku mengacaukan segalanya,"bisik Alicia yang ternyata menangis,Alicia berlari meninggalkan altar,diiringi bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu yang hadir

.

.

.

"Alicia…"James menyentuh pundak Alicia dan menariknya kepelukannya,Alicia tadi berlari ke taman belakang keluarga Malfoy

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya James,Alicia mendorongnya menjauh

"aku memang tidak berguna…"

"tidak Alicia jangan berkata begitu…kau itu sangat berarti bagiku"ucap James sambil menyeka air mata Alicia

"ceritakan padaku..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Alicia menatap James sesaat lalu tersenyum,menyadari bahwa James selalu mencintainya,James tidak pernah melupakannya walaupun ia telah pergi selama hampir 2 tahun

"semuanya sudah sangat kacau James…tapi after all,I miss you…"gumam Alicia lagi,James balas tersenyum

.

.

.

"Pernikahan ini resmi dibatalkan…"Mr Malfoy menatap para tamu yang terlihat mengkerutkan keningnya,sedangkan Draco hanya berdiri bersandar dengan mata terpaku pada Hermione yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan bingung

"nampaknya hubungan antar keluarga maupun perusahaan Malfoy dan Rommanov pun akan segera berakhir dengan batalnya pernikahan ini…."lanjut Mr Malfoy sambil melirik kearah Draco dan Mrs Malfoy

"tidak..tidak akan berakhir begitu saja Lucius…"potong Mr Rommanov

"walau pernikahan ini dibatalkan,tapi hubungan bisnis kami akan tetap berjalan,kedua hal itu berbeda…"

"tapi,pada kontrak kita dikatakan bahwa pernikahan adalah syarat sahnya kontrak itu"gumam Mr Malfoy,ketika itu Alicia dan James muncul kembali bergandengan tangan,mata Alicia masih basah namun bibirnya membentuk senyum bahagia

"kecuali jika aku membatalkannya atas keinginanku sendiri,dan aku setuju dengan Dad untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang akan membuat Draco menderita…"Alicia melirik kearah Draco dan tersenyum

"maafkan aku para hadirin yang terhormat,dari awal ini memang salahku…"Alicia meminta maaf pada semua orang

"maafkan aku,Hermione,Draco..aku menghancurkan hubungan kalian…"lanjut Alicia lagi,Hermione hanya tersenyum

"umm..bagaimana kalau pesta pernikahan ini kita rubah menjadi pesta peresmian kontrak kerja antara Malfoy coorporation dengan Rommanov coorporation?karena dengan ini kunyatakan kontrak kami sah secara resmi…"ucap Mr Rommanov sambil menjabat tangan Mr Malfoy

"terima kasih Raymond.."ucap Mr Malfoy,semua orang pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan,ruangan pun berubah dekorasi menjadi lebih formal,warna tidak lagi didominasi putih melainkan hijau,coklat,dan keemasan…

.

.

.

"sepertinya semua sudah selesai…"bisik Hermione pada teman-temannya yang masih duduk dikursi mereka

"kita harus segera pulang.."lanjut Hermione sambil melirik kearah James yang ternyata membawa Alicia mendekat kearah mereka

"Hermione…"panggil James,Mione menengok dan tersenyum

"aku turut senang untuk kalian…"ucap Hermione

"terima kasih Hermione…"jawab Alicia

"kau pasti Ginny Weasley?"tanya Alicia tiba-tiba saat melihat Ginny,Harry,Neville,dan Luna yang berdiri disamping Hermione

"ya,kau benar ..aku Ginny,kurasa kita belum berkenalan…sejak kita bertemu waktu itu"ucap Ginny sambil tertawa tertahan

"ya…aku Alicia…"Alicia tersenyum pada yang lain juga

"maafkan aku untuk yang apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu…"ucap Alicia dengan wajah memerah kembali pada Mione

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,kau melakukannya untuk alasan yang kau angap benar"jawab Hermione

"umm..bisa kita bicara?"tanya Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hermione

"Merlin,kau mengejutkan ku.."pekik Hermione yang dibalas dengan tawa semua teman-temannya

.

.

.

Semua tamu sudah mulai berdansa di ruangan itu,sedangkan Hermione,Draco,James,dan Alicia hanya duduk berdampingan dipojok ruangan

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?ceritakan pada kami"ucap Draco pada Alicia dan James

"sebaiknya Alicia yang bercerita…"jawab James sambil menggenggam tangan Alicia

.

.

.

_**Flash back on**_

"ini James,temanku Dad…"Alicia tersenyum menatap Mr Rommanov dan neneknya

"aku James Grayson,Mr Rommanov"ucap James sopan

"senang bertemu denganmu James…"jawab Mr Rommanov sambil tersenyum

"jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"tanyanya

"aku mahasiswa kedokteran sir…"jawabnya lagi,mereka melewati makan malam yang hangat bersama-sama,suasana hangat sangat terasa,keluarga ini membuat James nyaman berada diantara mereka

"besok aku akan pergi berlibur ketempat Dad…"ucap Alicia

"benarkah?kemana?"tanya James

"ummm…disuatu tempat,tidak jauh dari sini…aku akan memberitahumu nanti…tidak akan lama,aku janji"James hanya mengangguk sambil membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

"ini anakku,Alicia…"Alicia tersenyum pada beberapa rekan kerja Mr Rommanov

"kenapa kami baru melihatnya?apa dia masuk ke sekolah sihir di Inggris?atau ke sekolah sihir khusus wanita itu?mengingat disini kita hanya punya sekolah untuk penyihir pria…"ucap seorang rekan Mr Rommanov,Mr Rommanov terdiam sejenak,lalu tersenyum canggung

"Alicia bukan penyihir…ia hanya gadis biasa…"jawab Mr Rommanov

"oh…"sahut rekan Mr Rommanov

"Dad,aku akan ke belakang sebentar…"pamit Alicia untuk pergi ke Toilet,ia sempat melihat ekspresi Mr Rommanov yang sedikit berubah,saat hendak kembali ke ruang makan Alicia mendengar seseorang berkata

"tidak usah merasa rendah diri begitu Raymond…walau anakmu squib,setidaknya ia bisa memikat hati para pureblood untuk menikahinya,wajahnya cantik…lagipula ia tidak terlihat minder…"ucap seseorang sambil tertawa

"umm…kupikir Alicia tidak keberatan dengan ketidakmampuan pada dirinya,selama ini ia selalu tinggal bersama muggle…bukan suatu masalah baginya bahwa ia harus hidup tanpa sihir…"jawab Mr Rommanov,ketidakmampuan?Alicia membatin

"muggleborn saja sudah cukup burukan?kenapa harus ada penyihir yang terlahir sebagai muggle segala…"komentar seseorang lagi

"Alicia baik-baik saja dengan hal itu,begitu pun aku,jadi jangan membahas ini…"gertak Mr Rommanov pada rekan-rekannya yang segera terdiam

"ayolah Raymond,itulah mengapa pureblood seperti kita diharuskan menikahi sesama pureblood,guna menghindari hal-hal seperti ini…"Mr Rommanov hanya mendengus

"kurasa itu bukan urusan kalian"Alicia mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat Mr Rommanov

"maafkan aku Daddy..semua karena aku…"gumam Alicia lirih

"aku akan membayar semua ini…"gumam Alicia lagi lalu melangkah masuk keruangan itu lagi,topeng sandiwara pun ia pasang mulai saat itu

.

.

.

"aku tidak ingin pulang,aku ingin disini bersamamu Dad…"ucap Alicia

"tidak kah kau harus sekolah?kenapa berubah pikiran mendadak seperti ini?"

"aku bisa sekolah disini.."

"sekolah disini hanya untuk penyihir Alicia…"Alicia mendengus

"aku akan tetap disini…"Mr Rommanov hanya menarik nafas panjang

"kau bisa disini selama kau mau.."ucap Mr Rommanov sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

"Keluarga Malfoy merupakan salah satu keluarga Pureblood terkuat di dunia sihir Inggris,keluarga nya punya pengaruh besar,pasti akan sangat baik jika perusahaan kita bisa bekerja sama dengan dia,apalagi jika kau bisa menikahi anak tunggal mereka yang rumornya sangat berbakat itu"ucap Mr Rommanov pada Alicia sambil membaca Daily Prophet,Alicia tersentak,

"apa akan sebaik itu Dad?jika aku bisa menikah dengan orang seperti dia?"Alicia menunjuk Foto Draco yang tercetak di Prophet itu

"kenapa jadi serius?Dad hanya bercanda"ucap Mr Rommanov sambil tertawa,Alicia hanya tersenyum masam

.

.

.

"bukankah mereka keluarga Malfoy yang kau bicarakan dulu?kenapa menolak proposal mereka Dad?"

"mereka pendukung penyihir jahat…image dan perusahaan mereka juga sudah benar-benar hancur Alicia…"

"tapi dengan pengaruhmu mereka bisa bangkit kan?kenapa tidak membantu mereka Dad?"

"kenapa kau sangat bersemangat membujukku?"tanya Mr Rommanov

"karena mereka pureblood,ini peluang untuk membangun kepercayaan pureblood lain pada keluarga kita"

"apa begitu?"tanya Mr Rommanov sambil berpikir

"terima saja Proposal itu Dad,jadikan Malfoy rekanmu….tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa?"tanya Mr Rommanov

"aku menyukai putra tunggal Malfoy itu,aku ingin dia bersamaku…"Mr Rommanov menatap Alicia tanpa berkata-kata lagi

.

.

.

"maafkan aku James,semua harus berjalan seperti ini..ini kesempatan bagus untuk keluargaku,aku sudah bertekad,semoga kau bahagia…maafkan aku.."Alicia menangis sambil menatap sebuah Foto yang digenggamnya erat ditangannya

_**Flash back off**_

"aku awalnya tidak pernah berniat pergi lama,apalagi meninggalkan dunia muggle,tapi aku berubah pikiran,oleh sebab itu aku tidak pernah memberi kabar apapun pada James"Alicia menatap mereka semua

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya…"Hermione hanya tersenyum,sedangkan Draco mengangguk pelan,lalu James menarik Alicia kelantai dansa

"jadi…"ucap Draco memecah kebisuan diantara Hermione dan dirinya saat mereka tinggal berdua

"apa?"tanya Hermione sambil menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk berdansa

"karena aku sudah batal menikah,jadi kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi masalah bukan?"ucap Draco menatap Hermione,Draco memegang tangan Hermione,Hermione pun menatap Draco balik

"apa hubungan kita masih bisa dilanjutkan?"tanya Draco,menyentuh pipi Mione yang mulai merona merah

"jika menurutmu begitu…"bisik Hermione

"aku menurut saja…"ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum,Draco mengulurkan tangannya

"berdansa denganku,Mione?"

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Hermione berjalan linglung sepulang kantor,ia menyeka keringat dikeningnya dan masuk kedalam Malfoy Manor,tempat tinggalnya sejak setahun lalu,ia bukan lagi Hermione Granger melainkan Hemione Malfoy…

"ada apa denganmu Mione?"tanya Mrs Malfoy begitu melihat Hermione yang melangkah gontai kelantai atas

"aku tidak apa-apa Mom,hanya kelelahan..pekerjaan di kementeriaan sedang menumpuk…"Hermione tersenyum sambil memegangi kepalanya

"kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Mione…"Mrs Malfoy mendekatinya

"apa kau ingin pergi ke Healer dear?"tawar Mrs Malfoy

"tidak Mom,aku sungguh baik-baik saja..aku akan istrahat,Mom tidak usah khawatir…"

"baiklah,tapi jika kau perlu sesuatu,kau bisa memanggilku…"Mrs Malfoy meninggalkan Mione yang meneruskan langkahnya kekamar,sesampai dikamar Hermione membuka pintu ruang kerja Draco,Draco tidak ada disana

"pasti ia masih dikantor…"gumam Mione,Draco sekarang sudah mewarisi kerajaan bisnis keluarga Malfoy karena beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan Hermione dan Draco,Mr Malfoy meninggal akibat sakit sekarang bekerja di kementeriaan sihir bersama Harry dan Neville,sedangkan Ginny dan Luna menjadi ibu rumah tangga,lalu Draco menjadi seorang pengusaha membuka baju kerjanya dan mengambil jubah mandinya,ia memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat untuk meredakan pusing yang menderanya,setelah selesai Hermione keluar dan mendapati Draco sudah duduk menghangatkan diri didepan perapian

"kau sudah pulang?"tanya Hermione sambil mengecup singkat bibir Draco

"ya,aku baru saja tiba…coklat panas?"Draco menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Mione

"thanks…"Hermione duduk disamping Draco menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Draco,sambil menyeruput pelan coklat panas dicangkir itu

"Mom bilang kau sakit…"ucap Draco sambil memain-mainkan jemari Hermione

"aku baik-baik saja"jawab Hermione

"hanya sedikit pusing,itu saja…"lanjutnya,membuat Draco tersenyum

"jangan meremehkan penyakit Hermione…"ucap Draco masih sibuk memainkan jemari Hermione

"aku bilang aku tidak sakit Draco…"tegas Hermione sambil beranjak berdiri

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Draco mengerutkan kening

"kita harus turun untuk makan malam,kau mandilah…"jawab Hermione singkat yang hanya dibalas seringaian dari Draco

.

.

.

"tadi pagi aku menerima kabar…"ucap Mrs Malfoy pada Draco dan Hermione

"kabar apa Mom?"tanya Draco sambil memotong steaknya

"dari Alicia,dia bilang ia baru saja melahirkan seorang anak perempuan…"Hermione tersenyum

"benarkah?berarti kita harus segera menjenguk mereka ke London…"ucap Hermione yang dibalas anggukan dari Draco

"mereka sudah punya anak sekarang…Harry dan Ginny kudengar bahkan sedang menantikan kelahiran anak kedua mereka…kapan giliranku yang mendengar kabar baik seperti ini dari kalian berdua?"ucap Mrs Malfoy sambil melirik Hermione yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak,Draco menepuk-nepuk punggung Mione

"Mom,hal seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kami atur…Neville dan Luna saja sampai sekarang juga belum punya anak padahal mereka menikah lebih dulu daripada kami"jawab Draco membela diri

"Luna baru mengabariku Draco,dia bilang ternyata dia tidak sadar kalau dia sekarang sedang hamil 4 bulan…."gumam Hermione sambil menyeka mulutnya

"see Draco?kalian berdua itu terlampau sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing…aku ini sudah tua,aku ingin menimang cucuku sendiri…."ucap Mrs Malfoy sambil meminum air putih digelasnya

"Mom…kami juga menginginkan hal yang sama,mungkin waktunya saja yang belum tepat…"jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa punya anak jika kau terus menolak seperti ini…"dengus Draco yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju piyamanya

"bukan begitu Draco…"ucap Hermione sambil memegangi perutnya

"aku sedang tidak enak badan,perut dan kepalaku terasa sakit,kurasa aku butuh istirahat…"wajah Draco melunak,ia mencium bibir Hermione lembut lalu menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh istrinya itu

"baiklah..untuk malam ini kau kulepaskan…"seringai Draco sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Mione yang tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya

"good night Draco…"ucap Hermione

"good night…"balas Draco sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Hermione,mereka berdua tertidur nyaman.

Hermione merasa perutnya berontak,Hermione bergegas berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana,Hermione menyeka mulutnya dan melirik jam dinding,pukul 6 pagi,Hermione berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya,tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan Draco menyentuh pundaknya

"kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Draco

"ya,aku tidak apa-apa…"

"kau pucat sekali,kita harus ke Healer…"Hermione menggeleng

"tidak,aku harus bekerja hari ini,pekerjaan sedang benar-benar banyak…"Draco tersenyum

"jangan memikirkan pekerjaan dulu…kau tinggalah disini,aku akan meminta Mom menemanimu…"

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Mione

"aku akan memanggilkan Healer untukmu…"Hermione melangkah ketempat tidur karena kepala dan perutnya memang terasa sakit,ia menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dikeningnya,ia memejamkan matanya

"kau baik-baik saja Mione?"Mrs Malfoy menyeka keringat dikening Mione

"tidak apa-apa Mom"jawab Hermione,Mrs Malfoy duduk disampingnya membiarkan Hermione beristirahat sampai Draco muncul bersama seorang Healer

"apa yang kau rasakan?"tanya Healer itu

"pusing dan mual"jawab Hermione singkat,Healer itu menyentuh kening Hermione lalu beralih keperutnya,setelah beberapa saat mengamati,Healer itu tersenyum

"maaf Mrs Malfoy,kapan terakhir kali kau haid ?"tanya Healer itu,otomatis Hermione mengerutkan keningnya,berpikir dan menghitung periodenya

"kurasa,aku terlambat…seharusnya aku sudah haid sejak 3 minggu lalu…"Hermione melirik Draco dan Mrs Malfoy yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"apa istriku mengandung?"tanya Draco antusias pada Healer itu

"setelah melihat keadaannya,aku yakin Mrs Malfoy sudah mengandung kurang lebih 7 minggu…"Draco langsung tersenyum lebar begitu pula dengan Mrs Malfoy

"congratulations…"ucap Healer itu

"terima kasih"jawab Draco,lalu Healer itu keluar dari kamar mereka ditemani Mrs Malfoy

"kita akan punya anak Mione!"pekik Draco sambil mencium kening Mione,Hermione hanya tersenyum

"yah…kita akan punya Malfoy junior…Merlin!kuharap ia tidak seperti kau…"dengus Mione sambil tertawa

"aku yakin ia akan persis sepertiku,seorang Malfoy selalu akan sepertiku…kecuali dia bukan anakku"ucap Draco sambil menyeringai,Hermione merengut lalu memukul pundak Draco

"teganya kau berkata seperti itu…"ucap Hermione,Draco pun memeluk Mione

"maaf love,aku hanya bercanda,tentu saja itu anak kita,buah cinta kita…jangan marah yah?"Draco berbisik ditelinga Mione,Hermione bergidik

"aku masih marah padamu"ucap Hermione,Draco pun mencium bibir Hermione lembut

"maafkan aku…"Hermione menggeleng,Draco pun mencium Hermione lagi

"please?"

"tidak"jawab Hermione lagi,Draco pun menarik Hermione dan menciumnya lebih dalam

"please Mione maafkan aku…"Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione yang terengah-engah

"jika kau tidak memaafkanku,maka aku akan membuatmu kelelahan dipagi yang cerah ini…"Draco menyeringai sambil menyapukan bibirnya digaris rahang hermione

"oh,baiklah,kau menang…aku memaafkanmu,tapi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi"Hermione mendorong Draco menjauh

"sekarang pergilah kekantor,aku akan baik-baik saja"Draco menyeringai lagi

"baiklah,beristirahatlah yang cukup,karena malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos"wajah Hermione sontak berubah merah,ia melempar bantal kearah Draco

"bersiap-siaplah sana…"ucap Hermione ketus membuat Draco tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"baiklah…"Draco mengecup bibir Hermione sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hermione

"by the way,I love you"teriak Draco keras pada Hermione yang hanya bergumam kecil

"I love you too…you're the only one who touch my heart after everything I've been through…I Love you,Draco Malfoy…love you so much"bisik Hermione sambil tersenyum bahagia

"welcome to our long and happy life dear…"ucap Hermione sambil mengusap perutnya,sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**The end**

**Wuaaaahhhhhh..my first FF akhirnya tamat juga….  
thanks buat yang sudah mengikuti FF ini..tanpa kalian yang RnR aku ga yakin FF ini bisa selesai,sekali lagi Thanks a lot….!  
maaf juga kalau dalam FF ini masih terdapat Miss Typos,kesalahan penulisan,atau masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang tersembunyi didalamnya**

**See you in the next story…!**

**Ayoooo…di review…..**


End file.
